The Earthy Jedi Knights
by bbyahoo.com
Summary: This the next Story I- 7-8
1. Chapter 1: Home

**The Earthy Jedi Knights**

Right after Grand Master Jedi Knight Brandon Bowers was healed,

he took his family and the Queen of the Jedi Knights back home to Earth.

Since Brandon did not fear the praises of all on Earth, he believed his place was on Earth.

Now that both of the first Earthly Jedi Knights have families,

they have responsibilities to them and their duties of all the Jedi Knights.

There is nothing more important than love. These two first Jedi Knights have their royal duties for all the Jedi Knights on Earth and all through the universe,

but it is the love they both have for their families that will make all the difference.

No matter what one is responsible for, there is nothing more important than love for family.

Now that the Dark-side of the Force is no longer a problem,

all the Jedi Knights of today will take part in bringing the ancient past to the present of the Jedi Knights. The royal family will have their responsibilities with it, but they will be staying on Earth.

**Chapter 1: Home**

When they all arrived at the SGC in Dinotopia, Brandon was very happy to be back on Earth. He remembered his conversation on that cruise ship with that Major. She was right, he jumped off Earth without thinking twice about it, but Earth is where he belonged.

Brandon was happy that he was royalty. He can now stay on Earth. He liked it on other planets, but there is no place like home.

Marion said with a smile, "Welcome back. It is always great to have Earth's first two Jedi Knights here on Earth."

Sam replied with a smile of her own, "It is always great to be back. My Master and I have talked about staying here while the other Jedi go to all these locations that the Holocron has given us."

Mayor Waldo Seville stated, "I know how much you will miss these adventures. To tell you the truth, I do not blame you one bit. Just the same, I am very happy that you will stay."

Brandon stated, "There is a lot here to do on Earth for us. One is being with our families. I personally would not like for them to worry if I am constantly in harm's way all the time."

Amanda stated, "Daddy, you have done a lot for Earth in those regards. It is about time that they do their part."

Brandon looked at his daughter with a loving smile, "For a six year old you are very intelligent."

Amanda smiled back.

Nomi replied to her daughter, "After your deep concerns for the safety for Sam and the rest of us, I am very grateful that we can stay here on Earth with you. We love you Amanda."

Amanda replied, "It is the love that I have for all of you that got me to be so upset about you all being away."

Jolinar said through her father, "Amanda, you are like your father in every way. Your father has shown great love for all in the universe. That is why he did all those dangerous things like destroying that Death Star."

Amanda asked, "What now your Majesty?"

Jolinar answered, "Right now we will take it easy. Grand Master Luke Skywalker and his wife are doing most of the work regarding these Jedi cities that are scatter through time and space. The job of father, mother, and Sam, now Queen of the Jedi Knights will be needed, but they will be doing it here on Earth."

Amanda asked, "Can I still call you by your royal title?"

"I would love that very much. I am just as much a Queen of the Jedi Knights as Sam is now, but I am and have been responsible for the ancient history of the Jedi Knights."

Sam replied, "Unless you want me to deal with that aspect, then it will be yours to have. If it were not for you, I would not realize how important it is to be Queen of the Jedi Knights. I owe a great deal to you. I hope I can learn a lot from you still."

Brandon said, "My Padawan, there are many things that I have learned from you. The most important one is true friendship. The years I have trained you will always be with me."

"It will be the same for me too Master, thank you."

Oriana finally met up with them.

Amanda cheerfully greeted her Master.

Oriana smiled, "It is good to see you my Padawan."

Amanda looked at her parents. She quietly asked if she can spend time with her Master.

The smiles that her parents gave her were all she needed to hear.

After they took off, Marion smiled, "I see that Amanda has enjoyed being trained by your mother Your Majesty."

Sam smiled back, "I cannot see a better person to train her."

After a few moments of silence, Nomi asked her husband, "Ready to be treated as royalty?"

Brandon looked at her and gave a big smile, "Yes I am. To be perfectly honest with you, it would be wonderful to take it easy from that last battle I went through."

Nomi smiled.

Marion said, "As long as you are in our care, that is how all of you three will be treated. Princess Amanda will be learning how to be royalty under Her Majesty, Oriana as well as becoming a great Jedi Knight. There is nothing any of us will do for you all."

Sam replied, "I better check on my boys, including Jack." Sam took off.

Nomi quietly looked at Marion. After Marion giving her a silent nod, Nomi took her husband to a location so that he could get the royal treatment she thought he rightfully deserved.

When they got there, Nomi told her husband what she had for him, "Baby, I want you to enjoy the best full body massage. You did not the last time."

Brandon smiled, "No I did not. For now on, I will do just that."

Nomi started to help him undress for it. "Everyone else is doing things for bringing the Jedi Knights' past to the present. You have nothing to be concerned about other than taking it easy as you have said."

Brandon lay on his back on the massage table. Nomi used the towel to cover his lover half. Before leaving the room so he could get his private full body massage, she gave him a kiss on the lips.

After a few steps outside, Nomi's comlink went off. Nomi knew who it was.

Nomi answered, "He showed no fears in having others pamper him."

Sam replied, "Great! All that he did for me and everyone in the universe, he at least deserves at least recognition of all that he did for us."

"I know. When he was sent back to us in that alternate time line, I was very concerned if he would allow others to do so again. I never felt him so tensed."

"With Jolinar in him, I am sure if any tension he may have left over, she will help him deal with it."

Nomi smiled, "Jolinar told me the other day she would make sure he rightfully enjoyed himself. Brandon did not like her telling me that, but he did admit that he understood."

"When he trained me, I had to help Jolinar to get Brandon not to feel so damn overly protective over me or anyone else."

Nomi sighed, "He is a dear loving soul, but I wished he would not burden himself so much over others, including Amanda and myself."

"I know what you mean Nomi. Just the same, I would not want him to love any less than he has already. It the reason Earth is free from Palpatine."

Nomi smiled, "You are right Your Highness. Give my love to Charlie, Richard, and Jack."

Nomi turned off her comlink. _"I love you Brandon, and so does everyone else on this planet. Please allow them to show it."_

* * *

Luke said, "Princess Amanda, with the help of Oriana, you will be in charge of organizing all the ins and outs of what will be going on with bringing the ancient Jedi Knights to Earth. Think you can handle it?"

Oriana stated, "Before you answer, I wanted you to realize how important this task will be for you."

Amanda smiled, "I do very much. I also realize that my daddy needs not to burden himself with this. He has done so much more for everyone far more than he will ever admit to himself."

Oriana smiled, "He is a loving soul. He loves you very much. He also has shown great love for everyone on Earth by all he has done. We ask you to take this responsibility mainly due to that you are being trained to be a Jedi that once was. In time there will be others, but you are the first."

Amanda said humbly, "I know that I will be turning seven soon, but I also know that I have to do this job. I see it can help me train to be the Jedi Knight that is meant for me to become, and I want to be that Jedi Knight."

Luke smiled, "You are a very wise young lady, and more mature for your age. Spite what you have said; you have the right to have a childhood. The Royal Status of a Jedi Knight is not the same as Earth's history. It does not mean that you will not have responsibilities under that title, but it does mean that you have the right to be who you really want to become."

Amanda said with conviction, "That is my point. I want to be this type of Jedi Knight. I will never stop being me to become I am this type of Jedi Knight already. Mommy and daddy have taught me to be this type of person. Like it is a sin to kill a mockingbird, it would be a sin for me not to fulfill what I am now."

Oriana smiled at her young Padawan, "I will make sure that you fulfill all your desires and the life that is meant for you to have. For the remainder of the day, I want you to be yourself. Why not go to that rock quarry we found. I will be with you shortly."

Amanda smiled at her Master and took off.

It did not take long for Amanda to reach her destination. Amanda started out loving to collect rocks and others geological items. At the age of 4, she had started to classify all the different types of rocks she had. Now she can simply know what type of rock she was looking at.

After a short time, Amanda found something very interesting. By any means it was not a rock that one would find on Earth. From the looks of it, Amanda believed it was a type of communication device. Without touching it, she examined it very closely. Amanda immediately contacted her Master. She gave full details of what she saw.

Oriana replied, "I will be right there. I think I know what you have Amanda, but I want to see it."

When she got there, Mara Jade Skywalker went with her. When both saw the item in question, they both said to Amanda, "This is for you to have."

Amanda asked, "What do I do with it?"

Mara asked, "If it is a communication device, touching it will be the only way to reveal the message."

Amanda opened herself with the Force, and did as she was asked.

A familiar image appeared. It was Sam Carter O'Neill.

Amanda replied with a big smile, "Your Majesty. It is so great to see you again."

Her Majesty replied, "It is always an honor to see you. Remember what I told you that you will be at my side. Here is your chance to do just that. If not already told, you will be responsible for personally dealing with all that comes to Earth. There will be many that will help you with the physical work, but what I want you to partake it my dearest Amanda is to categorize all that is brought to Earth. The most important thing an archaeologist can do is record everything."

"After telling me all that you did with your rock collection, I knew that you have a natural ability to categorize things. The work that you have done is usually done my experts over many years of dealing with geology. Do not be overwhelmed by this."

Amanda smiled, "I am not Your Majesty. I am very excited in what you have asked me to do."

Her Majesty smiled, "Happy to hear it. If you need anything from me, you can touch this device or talk to your father."

Amanda gave a happy dance, "I was hoping my daddy will have something to do. I know he needs to enjoy himself more, but I personally would not think he could sit and do nothing."

"No one in life should sit around and do nothing. We all have a purpose in life. Your father has done more than his share of his purpose, but there is a lot more for him to do. If it was not for your father, we would not have ever met face-to-face. Now it is time for the ancient Jedi Knights to come home. There will be a lot more than anyone could ever realize. Things will start to wake up all over Earth from the ancient Jedi Knights."

Amanda asked, "What should we be looking for Your Majesty?"

Her Majesty smiled, "There is nothing to be alarmed or concerned about. Everyone will know when things start to appear. Some of them you have already experienced when you were with me Princess."

Amanda smiled when Her Majesty called her that.

Her Majesty continued, "Since you are a Princess of the Jedi Knights, you are given the royal responsibilities to address these new arrivals either by living beings that will come to Earth from these locations throughout time and space, or from what will wake up here on Earth in the 21st Century. With your Master and other Jedi friends, you will never be alone in these duties."

Oriana walked close to Amanda, so she will be noticed my Her Majesty.

Her Majesty smiled. "It is great to see you again mom."

Oriana replied with a warm smile of her own, "It is always great to be with you my daughter no matter what time period you may be."

After a short moment, Amanda realized something about Oriana. "Master, you knew this would happen?"

Oriana smiled, "Yes I did. After seeing this device, I knew that all that my daughter just told you will start to happen."

Amanda asked, "Should our Sam be told of this."

Sam replied behind Amanda, "I am here Princess."

Amanda turned around. She not only saw Sam, but the rest of Sam's family.

Amanda asked, "If I am to do all that had been asked of me, what will you be doing?"

Sam answered, "Help you fulfill your duties. It will take the two of us to do them. I will also have my own duties that are for me only to fulfill. As these duties that are given to you, they are for you to rightfully administer."

Mara smiled at Amanda, "You see Princess, we all have our special things in life, but that does not mean we do it alone. Especially at your age, these duties will be a lot for you to deal with."

Her Majesty said, "Even with your age Princess, I am still giving you this task"

Amanda replied, "I understand Your Majesty. Even though I am young and will have my dearest friends at my side to help, I still want to do them. As I told my Master, I want to be this Jedi Knight that is for me to be."

Sam walked up close to Amanda. "Please do not grow up too fast. None of us will expect you to give up your childhood all the sudden."

Amanda smiled, "I do not want to give up my childhood, but at the same time I do not want to give up my life as the Princess of the Jedi Knights. If all that is required of me at the moment is to classify what is brought to Earth, greet others, and all that has been said to me here and now, then that is something I have been doing all along."

Oriana stated, "Exactly why you have been doing them. Before you can do any responsibilities in life, you first have to learn to be yourself. You are a natural in all that will be required, but you will have to learn a lot more to truly fulfill what has been asked of you."

Amanda asked her Master, "How does one learn to be anyone other than oneself?"

"My Padawan, learning to be who you are is to explore life all around you. That is what it means to live with others. Teamwork is a sum total of how much you have learned about life through others, and how you relate with others. To be yourself is to be a part of life as a complete whole. You have done a lot that most have done at your age, but there is much more for you to learn to rightfully say you found your calling in life. Always remember the six law of Dinotopia, Observe, listen, and learn."

Amanda thought about what she said. "Master are you saying that there is more for me to learn than being trained to be a Jedi Knight?"

Her Majesty answered, "Amanda my dear, there is always more to learn. No one, not even a Master Jedi stops learning. I think it is one of the main reasons your father is so concerned about others. He knows that his responsibilities over them will never end. He is so dedicated to fulfilling his duties as both Grand Master Jedi of Earth and Grand Duke Jedi of all the Jedi Knights that he thinks that he has to constantly watch over all."

Amanda replied with dear concern, "I feel it many times in him through the Force that he thinks he has to be alone in these responsibilities."

Sam smiled at Amanda, "He has been that way before he had these royal titles over him. He loves life. His heart is bigger than himself. No matter how many are helping him, his love and dedication will grow."

Amanda smiled, "That is why I love my daddy so much. The only thing I can do for all he has done is to love him back."

Sam replied with a big smile, "Keep doing that Amanda. Keep doing that."

* * *

Brandon woke up finally from his massage.

When he opened his eyes he saw his wife lying naked on her stomach beside him.

Nomi smiled, "Hi love"

Brandon smiled, "Hi there. That was one great massage I had."

Nomi replied, "I saw you sleeping and thought of undressing and laying beside you."

Brandon smiled, "I like your thinking."

Nomi than came closer to him, and put her arms around him. They started to kiss, which lead to a night of romantic interludes.

After their little love making, Nomi asked while having her arms around her husband, "How are you enjoying the royal life?"

Brandon answered, "I love it as long I have you close to me."

Nomi and Brandon just looked into each other's eyes. Nomi asked, "Have I told you that I love you?"

"I think you mentioned it a few times."

Nomi suggested, "Why not we get dressed and walk down that nature trail that Rosemary told us about."

Brandon smiled, "I would love to do that with you."

The two of them got up, and got dressed.

Their saurian partner was outside waiting for them.

Nomi smiled at the Lambeosaurus, "Hi Regius. How are you today?"

Regius just bellowed in delight.

A Lambeosaurus can be up to 50 feet. Regius was just less than 35 feet long.

Regius followed them as they walked romantically down the trail.

They ended up sitting and cuddling each other as they looked at the falls. The falls were very romantic when the sunstones shined on it during the evenings.

Nomi and Brandon just spent most of the night sitting there. They talked romantically to each other, and just cuddled up close.


	2. Chapter 2: Earth

**Chapter 2: Earth**

It has been a few days since the Earthly Jedi Knights came home to Earth for good. Everyone on Earth is starting to get back to normal. They of course will never go back to the way things were before Princess Leia Organa Solo spoke to them for the first time, which seemed a life time ago.

Now with the memories of all the realities, no one on Earth would ever think of having things as it once were. Everyone would have a giant chunk of their lives taken from them if they had to live as if nothing happened with the Jedi Knights and Earth. To know that there is life all over the universe and not able to be a part of it, would be like killing a mockingbird.

Every human being on Earth has been a part of all sorts of life in their galaxy and many others. How more adventures can life be for Earth? Why would they want to give all that up to live like a hermit in the extraordinary vastness of the universe?

After getting the reports of what teams are going where, Amanda Bowers wrote it down. The day that she was given this duty, Amanda started a journal. She started it mostly due to a personal level. She realized in years to come, she can look back and see that she had a wonderful childhood and was able to hold onto it when she became an adult.

To be an adult one can never forget being a child. To be an adult takes that childhood to be creative while being mature about it. Right now Princess Amanda is a lot more mature for her age while at the same time being that wonderful child from within.

November 6, 2009

Let me start off by saying who I am. I am more than Amanda Bowers, daughter of Nomi and Brandon Bowers. I will be 7 on the same day that my daddy was born, November 22. If there is something to the spiritual bonding, then I have to admit, daddy and I have a special bond because we are born on this day.

I do not know if anything to do with being born on the same day, but we do have a special bond. I do not think it has anything to do with the Force. I have to admit, we do bond with the Force at least several times a day. Even if we are in the same room, we are always sharing our feelings through the Force. I think that has helped me be able to do the job that has been mind since the day I was born...be a Princess of the Jedi Knights.

Of course I did know I was this Princess the moment I was born, but as far as I can remember, I felt that something big will be happening to me. It was like all the time I was learning about the Force through my mommy and daddy I was being prepared for the tasked that is in front of me now. I cannot explain it, but that is how I feel right now.

A knock came to Amanda's door. Amanda saved the file of her journal, and closed it.

She quietly walked to the door and opened it. It was a person that she met at the Stargate.

Amanda smiled, "Hi Tim. What can I do for you?"

"Princess, Marion told me to escort you to the Stargate. Luke's team is about to start their journey through the Stargate."

Amanda got excited, "Thank you. Let's go!" They both took off.

When she got there, she saw Luke, Mara, Princess Leia with her children, and Han and Chewbacca.

Amanda gave them a big smile. "I see you all are together on this journey."

Princess Leia replied, "Princess Amanda, I would not have it any other way.

Amanda gave her a smile. "Good luck you all."

Just then the wormhole was established. Amanda continued, "May the Force be with you all."

Han replied with a blink of his right eye, "You too Princess." They all went through.

After the wormhole was disconnected, "Amanda asked the DHD operative, "Are they the last group?"

"That is what I have been told. Once things start to excel, I was told by Her Majesty Oriana that more groups will be going through, but for now Grand Master Luke Skywalker's Team is the last one Princess."

Princess Amanda asked, "I think five groups are plenty for now. Please let my Master or I know of the progress."

The DHD operative smiled at her for a reply. Amanda smiled back.

After walking back from where she came, she took out her Holocron communication disk out of her pouch. After making contact, an image of her Master came forth.

Amanda said, "Master, the last team is away."

Oriana smiled, "I know my Padawan. I was one that got you to be there to bid them farewell. This is your duty after all."

Amanda smiled, "Thank you, Master."

Oriana felt Amanda was hiding something. Oriana did not ask outright what she was holding in, but she did hint that she knew she was holding something in her.

Amanda got the message and said, "After being out there, it is awkward that I am not out there with them. I realize I am needed here, but it just feels very odd."

Oriana smiled, "Yes it does Amanda. In time you will get use to your new responsibilities, but please never think you are alone in them."

Amanda sighed, "I do have a lot of daddy's personality in me."

"Yes you do love. You are a very loving soul."

Amanda gave her Master a warm smile. Before breaking connection, Amanda said, "After I write a little more in my journal, I will meditate in the Force. I am sure some information will be given over what Her Majesty said about things will be waking up here on Earth."

Oriana replied, "Never know. It might not be right now. Remember to be patient, and allow things to come to you."

"Yes Master. Since no one is in any hurry, I am not in any hurry either. Just want to able to be ready for what will happen if possible."

"Always remember, 'eat to live, do not live to eat.' If you can learn anything from me, then learn that."

Amanda smiled, "Take care my Master." Before Amanda turned off her communication device, Oriana gave her a warm smile.

Amanda continued writing in her journal once she sat back down at her desk.

Just got done watching Grand Master Luke Skywalker's Team enter through the Stargate. When they went through, I felt something more profound than just not being able to go with them. I felt that they will be the first team to find something very, very important. I do not have a clue to what it could be. I guess I will have to wait and see what they do find. How exciting.

Let me think. The teams in order that went through the Stargate to bring the ancient Jedi Knight's past to the here and now were:

Master Bratac with Teal'c at his side. They have a good many Jaffa warriors with them. After hearing that the Jaffa had a big history with the ancient Jedi Knights, I had to allow them to be a part of the Jedi business today.

I know I can say 'no' to just about anyone, but after thinking over it and even using the Force to help me decide should Master Bratac go on this expedition, I was very honored that nothing went against them going.

The second team was one that Master Corran Horn was in charge of. Even though he was Sam's Master in the alternate time line, I felt that he had a very big part to play in this. He was one of the few that made it possible for Sam to be the Queen of the Jedi Knights. If he can help Sam into the light in what Palpatine put her through, then he is just as much a part of the royal Jedi Family as I am. Now that everyone knows of this alternate time line, I am sure there is a great number of historical information of Master Corran and his Padawan, Sam Carter O'Neill.

The Third and forth groups were Jedi Knights that were Earthlings that were trained on Earth. How exciting for everyone. Earth should be very much involved in this special Jedi affair. After all, the Jedi Knights came from Earth.

Amanda smiled at that last sentence. _"I am very excited to be the Princess of the Jedi Knights."_

Once again, Amanda saved what she wrote, and closed the file. She got out of her seat and walked to her bed to sit on it. Amanda put herself into the Force with her new responsibilities in mind.

* * *

Nomi and Brandon were eating lunch with Sam's mother.

Nomi replied, "I completely agree with you. Amanda and you should be dealing with this new business with the Jedi Knights. Unless she needs our help here on Earth, then we should stay out of it."

Brandon was quiet during the entire conversations over this subject.

Nomi felt that her husband was tense. She wanted him to share his feelings, but she realized that he will not spill it if pushed in a corner.

Nomi asked, "Not hungry dear?"

"It is not that."

Oriana asked, "What is the problem?"

Brandon came out with it, "I did not become a Jedi Knight to go back to the life I once had. Sitting around and not doing anything is just as bad."

Oriana replied, "Give it time. To be honest, Sam is more like you than Jack. I was shocked to hear from Jack himself saying he rather fish in an empty pond."

Brandon laughed. "For Jack, it is normal."

Oriana smiled, "That is what Sam said."

Nomi smiled, "My love, something will come up. Your life is far much different than before Sam and the others found you in that alternate reality."

Brandon asked Oriana, "How is Sam taking all this?"

Oriana replied straight out, "Calmer than you are right now. Brandon, we all do not want to just sit on our butts, but fidgeting is not going to help you or Amanda. She feels your feelings a lot more than you realize. If she is going to do her best, please relax more."

Brandon sighed, "I know. We constantly communicate in the Force. I apologized to her regarding that."

Oriana smiled, "She loves you very much. She has a caring heart just like you do. I would not doubt that she will be overly concerned about all that will come to Earth as you would do. How much she is dedicated to her responsibilities now is a marvel in itself. The best thing you both can do for her and these excavations is to continue to show your love towards her. Right now, being less restless will show her that love."

Oriana paused and continued, "You two know that she was monitoring you both when you were in that massage room alone the other day."

Nomi smiled, "I noticed her when before we exited the place. I was first taken back that she saw us making love, but she told me that she was over joyed for us doing that. How wonderful that blessed child has become."

"Why I even mention this is due to she wants you two to continue in that loving relationship. You do not have to find another Death Star or whatever to blow up in order to impress her. She sees that love that you two share. She told me that after she came to the reality of her new responsibilities she wanted to witness you doing what you had done."

Brandon replied, "I felt that in her in our last Force bonding. She feels that love in her own soul when Nomi and I do make love to each other in every way. That last time was even more special for her. It was not seeing us physically making love, but what we shared with each other regarding it."

"If you can focus on that more than wanting to do more for the Jedi Knights, you will be doing a lot more for them and your daughter. For all that you have done for Earth Brandon, it will take at least a life time for everyone on Earth to be satisfied in showing their gratitude.

Both Nomi and Oriana watched closely if Brandon would even flinched over having the people of Earth to show their gratitude for that long. He did not. Nomi sighed inwardly in relief.

* * *

Emily and Ben were with their mom in their home in South Carolina.

Emily said, "Mom, how are you dealing with us not going on these missions? I do feel you are tense."

Christi smiled, "It is not you two that is concerning me. It is your uncle. I feel from the Force that he has gotten better with allowing others to pamper him, but he cannot let go of wanting to do more."

Emily sighed, "I have lost count on how many had told him he has done more than anyone had for Earth. He needs to let go of those past duties and live in the here and now."

Christi smiled once again. "As we all are well aware of, he did all those things out of the love he has for every person on Earth."

"That is very true, but I am concern about him turning away from all that the Jedi Knights stand for. He should not be thinking like this."

"Daughter, you know that he will not turn to the Dark-side. All those dreams he had...I do not think he could ever go down that path." Christi paused for a moment and continued with a smile, "He loves his life far too much, and far damn too dedicated to do no less than he has already. If he could do even a small task to help others out regarding the ancient Jedi Knights, he would be half way doing it before anyone said go."

Ben walked in. "From what I have just been told, Amanda is in charge."

Christi replied with concern, "I know she is very intelligent, but she is far too young to do something like that."

Ben explained everything to them.

Christi replied, "WOW! You are right. She has done similar things like this in her life. She would be ideal to take up these responsibilities."

Ben continued, "Oriana told me it would be best for Brandon if we continued to live our lives and not get involved. Even going to Dinotopia will start to stir Brandon more. If Nomi needs us to lasso and hog tie him, then she will call us. I personally believe once Uncle Brandon can get out of the post war mentality, he will start to adjust a lot better than it looks."

Christi replied, "I have to see it to believe it."

Emily smiled, "Mom, he will be fine. I suggest that we all not have any negative emotions running in our minds over him."

Christi stated, "Good idea."

Christi looked at her watch. "I better get a move on. I will be teaching some Twi'lek children in a few hours."

Both Emily and Ben hugged and kissed their mother before she took off.

After she drove off, Emily said to Ben, "Spill it. There is more to what you have been told that you did not share."

Ben smiled, "It is nothing bad. Oriana wanted us to help set up a special Birthday for both Amanda and Brandon. Oriana believes that it will help Brandon to settle down more, and it will be a great boost for Amanda. She has not been overwhelmed with her new responsibilities as yet, but she will be seven. Oriana feels that Amanda is ignoring her feelings regarding her duties as Princess of the Jedi Knights."

"I think Oriana is being too protective. I think Amanda will do great. She is very intelligent and very caring like her father." Emily then looked at Ben for a few moments, "You dirty rat! This party is for Brandon than for Amanda."

Ben laughed. "Yes. Actually it was Amanda's idea."

Emily laughed. "I told you she was intelligent."

Ben told her sister why Amanda was so upset about that same time Oriana wanted to be her Master.

Emily smiled, "That does not surprise me one bit." Emily thought for a moment, "I would not doubt if she is doing this for her daddy just to get more to show their gratitude."

Ben's smile was all Emily needed to know.

Emily smiled, "We need to be there as well. The more love and support Brandon gets the better."

Ben replied, "That is why I did not say anything to mom about this. I felt the tension in her from the drive way before I walked in the house."

* * *

Amanda was spending time with her grandparents, Barbara and Jerry.

Barbara told her, "You have a wonderful idea for your daddy. If you mommy can keep him from noticing all that you will do for him for his Birthday, then she should get a gold crown or the like."

Amanda giggled, "That is for sure. I will help in keeping him from noticing as well. After meditating in the Force, I learn something that will help my daddy not only be able from noticing this Birthday surprise, but how to help me settle down more."

Jerry asked, "What do you mean?"

Amanda told them both that she talked with Master Jedi Ahsoka Tano in the Force."

Barbara asked, "Was she was the one that Anakin trained before he became Darth Vader?"

Amanda nodded. She told them both of her Force encounter:

_**After concentrating in the Force of a few moments Amanda saw a Togruta appear.**_

_**Amanda had seen many of that species in her life. Amanda did not realize at first glance that she was there for her.**_

_**The Togruta said, "Greetings Princess Amanda Bowers." After my Master Anakin Skywalker got me to watch you, I thought I should introduce myself. I am Master Jedi Ahsoka Tano."**_

_**Amanda relied, "I heard of you. Not much though. You were trained by Master Anakin and were a part of the Clone Wars."**_

_**Ahsoka sat in front of Amanda. "I am here to help you with your duties of being a Princess. I know how it is to be trained to be a Jedi at your age Your Highness. I also know how it is to be a child."**_

"_**I do love my new responsibilities. I also like to be a child myself."**_

_**Both Ahsoka and Amanda smiled at each other.**_

_**Ahsoka replied, "Her Majesty Oriana Bass Carter is the best living Jedi to be your Master. She can train you many, many things about the Force. She is right your Highness, you do not need to lose your childhood over being a Jedi Knight or a Princess."**_

_**Amanda smiled, "I am aware of that, thank you Master Jedi. I would still like you to be with me. I sense something very interesting in you. I am sure I can learn a lot from you with Master Oriana's training."**_

"_**You will Princess. I also came here to help you with something that has been concerning you for some time now."**_

_**Amanda sighed, "I know. He is everything to me. It concerns me that he is so caught up in helping others that he does not leave room for his own feelings."**_

"_**I know this may not help how you feel, but he will be alright. I think this Birthday surprise you have for him is the best thing you or anyone can do for him."**_

_**Amanda smiled, "I just hope mom and I can keep this a secret from him. He is the best observant person I have ever known."**_

"_**Yes he is." Ahsoka thought for a moment, "I have something that can help your daddy feel that he can do more for everyone on Earth by simply taking it easy and allow others to take care of him. I think it will also help keep him occupied so he will not expect a thing regarding this surprise Birthday."**_

"_**Your Highness, love is the most powerful ally. What your daddy needs to see that his love for all on Earth has been shared with all many times over. He knows how much Grand Chancellor Nomi, you, and all the rest love him. What you need to do is to get him to love himself as much as you love him."**_

"_**I have been doing that every time we bond in the Force."**_

"_**I know your Highness. All you need to do is to directly tell him that than sharing your feelings."**_

_**Amanda thought for a moment. "You have a good idea Ahsoka, thank you."**_

Barbara said, "That is a great idea. Brandon can be very complex. I am sure that your mother has tried this, so it might be up to you to confront your daddy with this. He does love you very dearly."

Amanda smiled, "I know. I feel that every time in him even when he does not realize I am monitoring him with the Force."

Jerry replied "Wow! That is something. If anyone that can do anything on him without him noticing it, is very powerful indeed."

Amanda replied, "I think due to he has me on his mind all the time, I am able to quietly monitor him."

Amanda grandmother smiled, "I am sure you are right."


	3. Chapter 3: Love is everything

**Chapter 3: Love is everything**

After a few days, Brandon was started to be more aloof. This was what Nomi was watching for in him. Though, Nomi felt it was not due to having others pamper him as before, she knew that Brandon needed to talk about this.

Nomi came up to him quietly. She did not do anything or say anything. She just sat there.

Brandon tried to dismiss his feelings but Nomi used the Force to keep him from doing so.

Brandon then looked at his wife. He did not say anything.

Nomi stated clearly, "You are not going anywhere mister until you talk about what is bothering you. Baby, you need to not hold this in you."

Brandon still did not say anything. He understood that he had to talk, but these feelings were very deep in him.

"I do not know what to say or do about how I feel?"

"How do you feel?"

Brandon thought for a moment. "There are a lot of different feelings running around?"

"How do you feel about them running around?"

Brandon was not sure what to say

Nomi pretended to be very upset, "Dammit Brandon! Talk to me!"

Her getting upset gave the results she wanted. Brandon's feelings started to surface.

Nomi kept on using the Force to tug at him to not hold any of his feelings in.

Brandon said in a shaky voice, "I am scared."

Nomi came to closer to him and gently grabbed his hands into hers. "I am here my love. You can share anything with me. Please understand that. I love you."

Brandon replied uneasily, "How I feel is something that has been in me long before we first met."

Nomi replied gently, "That does not matter to me my love. I see that this is hurting you, and it hurts me because I love you so much."

"I am so protective. It is hard for me to sit here and enjoy myself and not being there with the others just in case. I do not want everyone on Earth to lose all they have now over the years that the Jedi Knights been in their lives."

Nomi sternly said, "You know very well that is not what is bothering you."

Brandon showed a confused look.

Nomi just looked at him without saying anything.

Brandon finally asked, "What do you mean?"

A tear came down Nomi cheek from her right eye. "My love it hurts me to see you love everyone else except yourself. That is why you feel as you do. There is nothing wrong in loving others as you have, but you never give any of that love for the one I love the most."

More tears came down her face. "That is why you have a hard time allowing perfect strangers to show you the love that you should be giving yourself. That is why so many on Earth wants to give you their love so you can understand that you need to love yourself at least as much as you have shown them."

Brandon tried to hold strong, but he started to tear up from seeing his beloved crying for him. "I thought I was doing that."

Nomi just shook her head. "No my love, you have not. Yes, you have great love in you, but you have not once given that love you share towards others for yourself. If you are worried that you will become arrogant in the result of showing love for yourself, then I know you will not do that."

Brandon asked as he was lost in a deep jungle, "What do I need to do?"

"As you have said this has been going on long before we have met. It will take time for you to unlearn what you have learned. Since we have been back on Earth, you have accepted a little of the love a few have shown you. What you need to do is not think and just continue to feel what others are doing for you."

Brandon smiled, "I at least do that when you and I are making love towards each other."

Nomi smiled back, "Now do the same for everyone else. It is true, I can only love you in that special sexual romantic way, but there is more to loving yourself than by those means. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"A little. I am more concerned with how others are than me."

Nomi gently put her left hand over his mouth. "You need to stop being concerned for others as you have done. The war is over. Peace is now flowing through every corner of Earth. There is no reason for you to be protective anymore."

Before Brandon had the chance to discuss the possibilities of any threats in result of the excavations for the ancient Jedi Knights, Nomi sternly shook her head. "No my love. I will not allow you to think like that. Please do not ever think that way again. No one cannot afford to be so wound up over the what ifs in life."

Brandon tried to reassure her had love for himself. Nomi did not give him the chance. "My love, you are right. In order to love others you first need to have love for yourself. The problem is love, you have not put yourself in the equation since you been a Jedi Knight."

Knowing that she could remove her hand from his mouth, she positioned herself so she can sit in her husband's lap. After putting both arms around him, "You need to start loving yourself in the same way you have done everyone else. I will not allow you to come close to doing anything for anyone until you start living this way, and keep on doing so."

Nomi allowed her husband to speak. "How can I simply stop loving others especially you and Amanda?"

"You still do not get it. When Her Majesty sent you back in the alternate time line it had nothing to do with not loving others, but to see how important it was to love yourself just as much. If I were to put a dipstick in you to see how much love you have left for yourself, it would be at an all-time low. Why can you not see that in you?"

Brandon asked, "Could it be that I do love myself, but not in the way..."

Nomi sighed, "You still do not understand. I know you do not hate yourself, nor have negative feelings for yourself, but that is all that you have."

Nomi was quiet for a moment. She thought of something. "I am going to ask you a question, and I want you to answer me truthfully. Will you do that for me my love?"

Brandon nodded with assurance in her face.

"Do you love yourself?"

"Yes I do."

"Do you love yourself as much as you have shown others?"

Brandon did not answer right off. "How can I love more of myself with all that I have done?"

Nomi smiled, "Exactly why you have failed."

Brandon showed confusion in his eyes.

Nomi gave him a passionate kiss that he shared with her.

Nomi said, "I love you more than life. Do you know why?"

Brandon could not answer.

Nomi smiled, "I love you as I do because you are my ever most heartbeat. You are a part of me that not only completes me, but fulfills me."

Brandon suddenly remembered in the alternate time line how he felt when she presented herself to him if she was killed in the war. He remembered how he felt if he ever lost her. He envisioned how empty his life would be if she was not there at his side.

By the Force, Nomi knew what Brandon was feeling and thinking. She too remembered that day. "Can you use that same love to love yourself as you have for all on Earth?"

Brandon had tears running down his face in a mix of feelings of his love for her and the thought of losing her.

Nomi gently wiped his tears. "Now you know how I feel about you not loving yourself as you should."

Brandon nodded. "I do."

"How you can love yourself if you cannot simply open up to all the love that everyone has for you, including from me."

* * *

Amanda was monitoring her parents while Nomi tried to pull her father out of the rut he ended up in.

After losing connection, Amanda sighed.

Oriana said, "Give him time. He just has to do a lot of rethinking. He will make it. Be patient with him."

Amanda smiled at her, "Both mommy and I are patient, but it hurts her more than it does me."

Oriana asked, "How does that make you feel?"

After wiping a tear, I am sad for him of course, but I am okay with it. Just wished..."

Oriana finished, "Just wished he loved himself now than later."

She nodded quietly.

After Amanda looked right out her, Oriana smiled, "He will. I feel that he will love himself more than you two may think."

Amanda felt in the Force that Mirax had entered Dinotopia through the Stargate. Amanda waited for her Master to allow her to go meet up with her.

Oriana's smile was all she needed to know.

Amanda had to use the Force to run fast to reach the Stargate without tiring herself out in the process.

When Amanda arrived, Mirax gave her a big smile. "Hi there Princess."

Amanda smiled back. "Are you ready to help set up this surprise Birthday party for my daddy?"

"I sure am. How about you?"

"I have been ready since I first came back to Earth."

Marion asked with a smile, "So you had this all planned out beforehand?"

"Yes I did."

Mirax replied with conviction, "I see why you have been appointed Princess of the Jedi Knights at your age. I also see that they picked the right one."

Amanda gave her a big six year old smile.

Mirax smiled back. "Will it be us two that will be working on this surprise?"

Amanda said excitedly, "My grandmother and grandfather are working on it as we speak. Her Majesty the Queen will and His Majesty the King will be helping us too."

Mirax only smiled. She knew of all that would be working. She simply wanted to hear it from Amanda.

When they both arrived at the location where Brandon's Birthday party will be, Barbara and Jerry greeted Mirax.

Barbara smiled, "Good to see you again. How do you like your new home in Texas?"

"Corran and I love it! I think he loves it here on Earth more than he would admit."

After looking over all that has been done so far, Mirax replied, "This place looks great!"

Jerry smiled, "The design is all Amanda's idea."

Mirax quickly turned around, "WOW! You designed this all by yourself?"

Oriana walked closer to them, "Yes she did."

Amanda smiled, "I know after my daddy sees this after it all done, he will very much enjoy it. I designed this place from what I have learned from daddy's soul...in away."

Oriana replied, "I know what you mean young one. I am very proud of you. When everyone else sees how this place was designed by you, they will all show their respects for you as the Princess of the Jedi Knights."

Amanda nearly outright protested, "I want my daddy to be recognized."

Mirax smiled at Amanda, "Believe me they will. What Your Master meant was when they realize you designed this special day for your daddy. They will see how important you are to the Jedi Knights as their Princess."

Amanda looked at her Master and said, "I apologize for my outburst."

Oriana smiled, "No reason to Amanda. I should have explained myself a little better. You had the right to protest from how you understood what I said. Believe me. I do not want to take away anything from your daddy. I think after this party, he will be a lot more open to a lot of things, including what you and your mommy wants to do for him."

"As I was walking with Mirax, I felt in him that has opened a little more than he did the other day."

Jerry said to Amanda, "He does love himself more than you may realize. I think all that has been going on these past several years he has been more concerned about Sam. There was a lot of hurt in her due to Palpatine. I remember Brandon telling me that he would do all he could for her. He might still be doing that for Sam."

Amanda replied, "I nearly forgot about that. I will talk to her Majesty and ask her to talk to my daddy about that. I think hearing from her personally might help him release the protection he has over her."

Barbara knelt down in front of Amanda, "What will help him more than anything is for you to continue your own love for him. Your daddy is normal as anyone here. He also loves you very, very much. In that he does love himself due to the love he has for you and everyone on Earth. The only thing that is needed for him is to show that same love for himself. I think he will do it once he sees this special Birthday party, and once he starts to settle down after this war."

Amanda replied, "I think so too. I can feel it in him through the Force, but he needs to experience this sooner than later."

Barbara smiled, "You are a very intelligent young lady for your age. Giving your daddy time to be engulfed by the light of love for himself. He just needs to be gently guided to it. From the last I talked with him, it appears to me he is closer to that light than everyone might realize. Why he has not yet entered could be the simple fact that he has not yet let go of this past war."

* * *

Brandon answered his wife, "I have been trained in my life to love others more than myself. I truly understand that I have to love myself more. How I do that is to show love for all that is under my responsibilities. If I was overwhelmed by it, I would be concerned. I am not. It has helped me to go through all that I have faced regarding Palpatine, including the dreams that I had in the alternate time line."

Nomi thought for a long moment as she examined with the Force more closely of her husband on what he just said. Finally she spoke, "I see that in you now my love." Nomi was quiet once again, but shorter in time, "What you might need to do is let go of the energies of this war."

"It will not be as easy as switching off a light switch, but yes, I agree. I feel myself on tiptoes in defending Earth from one thing or the other. I know that the war is over and everyone is living as they should, but it is hard to not be so damn protective."

Nomi sighed, "At times I feel that way, but sorry love, I do not feel as strong as you do."

Brandon smiled, "There is nothing to apologize for. Once I start to live more in a graceful and royal life, I will start to melt. What I meant about 'How I feel is something that has been in me long before we first met.' is that I have been fighting to just make my life go forward before I became a Jedi."

Nomi gave him another passionate kiss. Afterwards she smiled, "You mother told me about that the other day. I understand that things are slowing down, and it makes you think that your life is on a stand still. You also mentioned that."

Brandon remembered and quietly nodded.

Nomi continued, "Please, my love, allow the changes to define a much better life not for all on Earth, but for yourself."

Brandon smiled, "I know. I guess I am a wee bit impatient."

"Try being impatient a lot more than you will admit."

Brandon sighed, "That too is scaring me."

"Brandon! You cannot be perfect."

Nomi punched him in the left arm.

Brandon teased her by making out that it hurt worse than it did.

The only reply Nomi gave him, "That is nothing to what you are doing to yourself."

Brandon relaxed, "I know. It is not as bad as it may look."

"Bull!"

Brandon replied jokingly, "Not buying it?"

Nomi shook her head, "Try again."

Brandon smiled, "Let me see... When was the last time I told you that I love you?"

Nomi smiled lovingly, "Too many times and not enough."

Knowing that his wife recently got out of the shower, he gently pulled on the string that was tied around her waist that was keeping her robe on her. He did this while they were kissing ever so passionately. After she was completely undressed, she slowly unbuttoned her husband shirt.

After his shirt was off him, Brandon quietly laid on his back, on the bed, so she could remove his pants. Afterwards, Nomi slowly and gently came closer to him. The two of them continued to kiss and caress each other before they embraced in true love with their bodies. Afterwards, they simply cuddled up and talked with the most love for each other.


	4. Chapter 4: Love is everything, part 2

**Chapter 4: Love is everything, part 2**

One day Brandon was alone spending time with his saurian partner not far outside of Waterfall City. Her Majesty the Queen of the Jedi Knights started to walk closer to them.

When she came up to them Brandon realized what she wanted to talk to him about. Brandon smiled, "Good to see you Your Majesty."

Sam smiled, "It is always good to see you my Master."

Brandon asked, "I wonder if there will be a day we will ever settle with who is the rightful Master of who?"

"I doubt it. That is how much of a bond we have with each other, but I have to say this for certain, you have done more for me than I have for you."

Brandon was quiet for a moment. He knew she was right. Even with his first experience was not having her train him first he realized that he would have done the same things for her. "Will I ever stop doing things for you as your Master?"

Sam smiled, "I hope not, and knowing you, hell no!"

Brandon smiled without saying anything.

"Master, you have a loving heart that you would do the same thing you have done for me. I know this because you have done it again and again to everyone on Earth."

Brandon replied with no expressions on his face, "Don't tell me, I need to show that love for myself more?"

Sam sighed, "Master, I have not seen you not do that for yourself. When you start doing then I can answer that question."

Brandon was shocked to hear her say that since everyone has told him the direct opposite.

Sam continued, "You have great love for yourself. I think what others do not see it is due to you do not give yourself the credit for doing things for everyone. That was why you were sent back in time and to the alternate reality."

Brandon sighed, "And why I have not until now allowed others to praise me as they would like to do."

Sam shook her head. "You still do not get it. They are praising you because of what you have done for them. Dammit! You need to start to realize why they are pampering you, helping you, and all the rest for you."

Sam was quiet for a moment to try to not show so much frustration, but Sam realized that she had to do it. "Master, why did you train me to be a Jedi Knight?"

"I saw you had great ability to use the Force."

"Try again."

Brandon looked at her funny. "What do you mean?"

Sam did not answer

"I also knew that you trained me."

Sam quietly shook her head.

Brandon tried again, "We have bonded long before I knew you."

"What kind of bonding?"

"The bonding that to this day has not concluded in who is the Master."

Sam did not reply.

Brandon did not either.

Sam saw this and stated, "You want me to be the Master not because I trained you first regarding both our experiences in the alternate reality." Sam was quiet once again. "In the answer of who train who first is very easy. You trained me first."

Sam let Brandon think about it for a moment. Sam then sat down on the ground in front of him. "Brandon, you only see the one time line. You know that you trained me first, but you refuse to see it."

Sam was quiet once again. "Why do you want to see this one time line instead of the real one that we all live in?"

Brandon was hit hard with that question.

Sam felt through the Force the answer within him, but she had to allow Brandon to spit it out, or he will not let go. "Well! If I am the Master then I command you to answer me!"

Brandon gave out a big sigh, "I am afraid."

Sam looked around, "I see nothing for you to be afraid of. Palpatine is gone for good, and the Dark-side rightfully does not exist in this reality. Even though it exists in the one reality only, it can still cause trouble in this reality in its own right. For this moment in time, it is not an issue."

Sam was quiet for a brief moment, "What are you afraid of?"

Through the Force she felt in Brandon that he wanted her to call him Padawan, but she refused to do so.

Brandon answered, "I am afraid of having my life as it was before..."

Sam interrupted, "Bull shit! Try again!"

Brandon did not respond

Sam did respond with anger, "Dammit! You are using that and everything else as an excuse. I am surprised Jolinar is not yelling at you with these excuses!"

Jolinar spoke through Brandon, "Trust me, I have, but he still clings to his past life. I have tried to get Nomi many times to kick his ass since I cannot do it myself."

Sam replied, "I will then if he does not come clean. Brandon there is no reason for you to think things will revert back to the way things were for you. What the hell are you thinking?"

Brandon spoke, "Ever since I became a Jedi Knight, I have had so much in my life that I..."

Sam interrupted, "You still do have a lot going with your life. Take a long look at what you have."

Sam was quiet. "You think that you will lose it all if you do not hover over the world like you have been. Trust me. You did not have to do so from the start. That was your first mistake."

Sam paused and continued, "Why did you train me to become a Jedi Knight?"

Brandon blurted out, "I love you so much that I wanted the best for you. I knew what you can do with the Force in the alternate time line, and I wanted a better life for you."

Sam smiled, "Exactly why you are the Master."

Brandon finally smiled.

"You see Master. It was you that did everything for me and Earth. When you had to leave me, I made sure that your love for me echoed throughout the universe. I did not train you at all to be a Jedi Knight. This time shifting is very confusing to me, but knowing who the Master is and who is the Padawan is not. Why is it for you?"

"The memories of you training me are that strong. You made a difference in my life."

"It was the alternate me that trained you. I did not. Due to Palpatine, the realities splintered in result to his time meddling. As you are well aware of, this reality is the real one. Your training to be a Jedi Knight is very rare indeed."

Brandon smiled, "I cannot get over how real it is for me. How I see it, you are my Master."

"She is your Master, I am not. If you go to that reality, you will be the Padawan. You cannot live in both realities at the same time. No one can."

Before Brandon had the chance to ask she said, "You have to start living in just this reality. If you do not, you will turn into a mad hatter."

Brandon smiled, "An Unhappy Birthday to you." They both laughed.

Sam smiled, "If you want to do anything for anyone, than start loving yourself as you should."

Brandon was startled, "I thought you said I love myself?"

Sam shook her head. "You are, but not in this reality. That is why everyone has said that to you including me."

Brandon shown frustration, "The memories I have of the alternate reality, and living this reality is a royal pain in the ass."

Sam smiled, "Then stop living in the alternate reality, goof ball!"

Sam was quiet for a moment, "We all have the memories of the alternate reality. It is you that is living in that reality instead of this one. Everyone else is living in the post war era with Palpatine. Why in the hell you want to live right in the middle of all that..."

Brandon interrupted, "Believe me, it is not the war that I am holding onto."

Sam spitted out, "You do not need to hold onto anything of that reality."

Brandon was quiet. Sam saw he was in thought.

"Cannot find any more excuses of letting go?"

"Actually I was thinking of why I am holding on to that reality." Brandon was quiet for a time. "It could be that my parents and family lost a lot due to the house was destroyed."

"It is not destroyed in this reality. That is another excuse down for the count."

Brandon smiled, "As Jolinar, Amanda, and Nomi been telling me, once I start to live past this war, I will start to settle down."

"Hmm."

"You think I will still cling on to the past?"

"Hmm"

Brandon raised his left eyebrow. "Were you clearing your throat or was that another discussing comment?"

Sam gave him that look.

"Next question."

"They are right, but it is how you think that concerns me. I guess I am going to have to get Cassandra, the royal ass kicker, to kick your sorry ass."

Brandon smiled, "Violent?"

Sam gave a devilish smile.

Brandon smiled back, "It will not be easy, but I will start to think and live in this reality. I do not know how I will do it, but I will."

Nomi's voice said, "Do that for you, and not for us."

Before Brandon had the chance to stand up and turn around, Nomi gently put her hands on his shoulders?

They both smiled at each other. Moments after, they gave each other a passionate kiss.

Nomi sat beside Sam, so she could face her husband. "My dearest love, I want you to know that I realized that you love yourself. As Sam just said, 'You need to love yourself in this reality.' I know I love you in this reality."

Brandon gave her a warm loving smile. "I love you too."

Sam asked, "Do you know why I am here talking to you?"

Brandon nodded, "Amanda is concerned about me."

Sam smiled, "No...She loves her daddy."

Nomi stated, "We all love you baby. There is nothing no one, on this planet, would not do for you. My dearest love, it is not that you need to stop living in the post war era, but you do need to stop living in every reality except this one. The only reason that you have memories of that alternate time line is that you were trained as a Jedi Knight. You have no other ties with that alternate reality."

Brandon smiled and sighed, "You are right."

Before Brandon had the chance, Nomi told him, "Do not start blaming yourself regarding holding on to it all. The Sam in that reality went through a great deal. You were right in making that pledge to protect her."

"Master, I know that you trained me with that in mind. For that I am very grateful. That is why I have told everyone on Earth about you. My love for you goes beyond friendship. It is I that owes you everything and then some."

Sam was quiet for a few seconds, "I see you are starting to understand and opening up. Please live life one day at a time."

Something clicked in Brandon. "I see I was living the fifth law of Dinotopia while pushing out the seventh law."

Sam smiled, "Yes Master, but you can still show love towards others as you have done. Just remember to allow others to do the same for you."

Brandon said with dear certainty, "I will."

Nomi smiled, "Good. I was here to tell you that it is time for your next massage."

Brandon replied, "Only if you give it."

Nomi smiled once more, "One day my love, but this time it will be from another."

Brandon sighed, "A royal life is never done."

Sam laughed. "You will manage Master."

* * *

While Amanda was helping with setting up the party for her daddy, she started to feel something that was not there before.

She looked at her Master to see if she felt the same thing.

Oriana said, "Believe it or not, you felt this first. It has to be the awakening that she mentioned to you."

Amanda asked, "What do I do now?"

Oriana answered, "This is for you to know. Believe me, I have no clue."

A holographic type image, like when Ben Kenobi did for Luke after he was killed by Darth Vader. It was Master Jedi Ahsoka Tano that appeared in front of Princess Amanda Bowers.

Ahsoka smiled, "It is great to see you again your Majesty."

Amanda smiled back, "Likewise."

"Your Majesty, things are starting to wake up here on Earth. I am here to help you deal with this. With the help of your Master, I will help you to become the best Princess the Jedi Knights ever had."

Ahsoka looked around, "Oh! Very nice!"

Master Oriana walked near her Padawan. "Master Ahsoka. I ask that you be the only one to deal with this Princess."

Amanda got a little nervous without having her Master at her side. At the moment both Oriana and Ahsoka ignored her fears.

Ahsoka replied as she looked at Oriana, "I fully agree with you. I wanted to do that to begin with, but I did not want to speak for you."

Ahsoka then looked at Her Majesty Princess Amanda. "Do not worry. You do need to be alone in learning about being a proper Princess because you will be acting alone. Your Master will continue to teach you the ways of the Force, and so will I, but to be royalty you need to learn to do things on your own."

"I understand. Just took me off guard. Thank you for reassuring me, Ahsoka."

"My pleasure, Your Majesty"

Seeing Amanda was getting fidgety in having Ahsoka call her by her royal title, Oriana explained, "You will need to get use to being called by your royal title. Every Jedi will be calling you that, especially the ones that are the descendants of the ancient Jedi Knights."

"They know who I am?"

Ahsoka smiled, "Remember that the ancient Jedi Knights can travel in time. Yes they do know you very well."

"COOL!"

Both Ahsoka and Oriana smiled at her remark."

Amanda asked Ahsoka, "What is the right way for me to address other Jedi Knights? Do I need to start calling you Master Ahsoka?"

"Your Majesty, it is always good to address anyone by their rank or salutations. Unless they are your friends, then that is a different manner, but I am sure you will always show the utmost respect towards them."

Amanda smiled, "I consider you my friend."

Ahsoka smiled, "You are a lot like your father. You have a caring and loving soul."

Amanda asked, "What has been woken up so far here on Earth?"

Ahsoka answered, "A lot has woken up. A few of them will be at the throne room of the World Beneath soon."

Amanda asked, "Do I need to make contact with Sam and my parents?"

Nomi answered, "We are already here baby."

Amanda quickly turned around. She excitingly said, "Daddy is starting to live in this reality!"

Nomi smiled at her daughter, "Yes he is."

Amanda got really excited. Shortly after she calmed down, she made contact with her daddy through the Force.

_**Brandon replied, "I was waiting for you to make contact with me."**_

"_**Daddy, I am so happy for you."**_

"_**Thank you love. It will take some time for me to fully adjust, but I am heading with light speed on the right track."**_

"_**I know, daddy. I love you. See you soon"**_

"_**I love you too Amanda. I am very proud of you being the Princess of the Jedi Knights."**_

* * *

In about twenty minutes all the royalty of the Jedi Knights were at the throne room. Emily and Ben were there. There were the royal guards of the Jedi Knights. Cassandra was there with Barbara at Sam's side.

Shortly after, there were three individuals that arrived on behalf of the ancient Jedi Knights. There were the royal messengers of the ancient Jedi Knights: Tapam Tacan, Tanah Hatog, and Frebo Obrwo.

After the three bowed at the new royal family, Amanda replied, "Welcome to Earth in the 21st Century. I am Princess Amanda Bowers."

Tapam smiled, "It is an honor to meet you My Lady. We have been waiting a good many years to finally address you Princess."

Amanda smiled.

Her Majesty the Queen stated, "Please have a seat on the chairs provided. We also have been waiting to get started with bringing the ancient Jedi Knights home."

After they sat down, Tanah replied, "We thank you for your hospitality Your Majesty."

Jack asked, "What honor do we accept our hospitality?"

Frebo answered, "Your Majesty, King of the Jedi Knights, we are here to help you by being a bridge to what remains of the ancient Jedi Knights."

Sam stated, "All of Earth will welcome any of the ancestors that want to come to Earth. I am sure there will be a number of them that would rather stay where they are. I for one can understand that."

Tanah smiled, "We are very grateful that you will not force anyone or anything to Earth of any era."

Jolinar spoke, "I understand there is a lot more than simply bringing people and artifact here to Earth?"

Tanah looked at Grand Duke Jedi of all the Jedi Knights. "You have her Majesty in you?"

"I am a prototype of my true self, yes."

Tanah bowed at Brandon. "To answer your question properly, we really do not know. We do know that Palpatine has sent many to find and destroy all the descendants of the ancient Jedi Knights. From our scouting reports they have failed. That is what concerns us today. We do not know if the same threat exist or not."

Oriana replied, "After all these years, if they did exist, Earth would have been attacked by them. The only individuals that have attacked Earth are Palpatine and the Goa'uld."

Frebo replied, "Please forgive us our overly concern nature."

Amanda smiled, "Think nothing of it. If there were a possible danger, we would want you three to tell us than keep it a secret. Please feel free to be open and truthful with us."

Tapam smiled, "It will be an honor to be working with you Princess Amanda Bowers."

Amanda quietly bowed her head in respect.

Tapam did the same.

This formal meeting went on for a bit longer. Amanda afterwards offered them a tour of Waterfall City.

When they arrived at the Stargate Princess Amanda introduced Dinotopian's new guest to Marion.

Tapam said to Marion, "Breath Deep."

Marion replied, "Seek peace."

To show their respects to Princess Amanda's childhood, Tanah asked, "As you may know we have been watching you for some time now. It would be an honor if you would show us your rock collection."

Amanda smiled excitingly, "I will be honored to do that for you all. Please follow me."

As the three of them followed her the others stayed behind.

Marion spoke after they left, "I can see that the Jedi Knights are in great hands."

Nomi smiled, "I could not agree with you more."

Ahsoka smiled, "She is ready to be the Princess of the Jedi Knights."

Brandon replied, "A born natural."

Nomi smiled at her husband, "She has a lot of you in her. That is why she is the Princess of the Jedi Knights."


	5. Chapter 5: The Awakening

**Chapter 5: The Awakening**

Things indeed started to awake on Earth. At first, Oriana thought Amanda was going to be overwhelmed with all that was happening, but she was far too excited. All the new arrivals were very kind and understanding to Princess Amanda Bowers. They did help her with the responsibilities she had.

Being a Jedi Knight is more than a royal family. It is a group of people that works together for the common good of all. Jedi Knights are much more than defenders of the peace. They are everything that makes freedom reign throughout the universe.

Now that the Sith is no more. The ancient Jedi Knights can help the Jedi Knights of today by provide peace and freedom on Earth and every planet throughout the universe. That is what the ancient Jedi Knights did so many years ago.

When Her Majesty, Queen Samantha O'Neill reigned as a hierarchy of the Jedi Knights at the beginning of the Jedi's history, she was not like a queen on Earth. She was a loving guardian, like a mother with her children. When Palpatine attacked her reality, she did all she could to protect her people. Now it is time to bring the ancient past to Earth. It is time for things to be as they should be.

This does not mean no threats are in the universe for Earth, the Asgards, the Jedi Knights, and everyone else in the Universe. Where there is light there is darkness. The Sith was a very powerful foe, but there are others out there that will cause issues with the peace and harmony throughout the universe.

Some of them might be the descendants of the ancient Jedi Knights. As it has been told, the ancient Jedi Knights were at one time an arrogant lot. Some of the descendants had carried that torch to this day.

Even with the Jedi Knight's discipline, they are not perfect in life. Every one of us is responsible for our own actions. No matter how we are trained in life, there is always a possibility that we can go the wrong direction.

When the Jedi Knights of today go to the locations of the ancient Jedi Knights through time and space, they will confront adversaries. That is how life is sometimes. The question that might need to be asked, will they find another Sith Lord? To answer that now would be telling.

For the time being, Earth is starting to have more and more of the ancient past of the Jedi Knights awake. This does not mean that they were all asleep in some hidden place on Earth. What it means is that they are coming to Earth because they should be there. After all, Earth is the home of the Jedi Knights.

Amanda's Jedi training was going very well. She did have a lot of her father in her. She had the determination beyond anything that can be described. She was far in being a Knight, but she has learned a great deal of the Force.

She learned a lot from her parents before Oriana became her Jedi Master. Amanda had a very natural talent with using the living Force. What she was best at was bonding with others with the Force. She very much excelled in bonding with her father.

Her weak spots are with the lightsaber. Concentrating on something that is out of one's control is never easy. During one of her training exercises, Oriana was encouraging her to focus on the Force than the difficulties of her tasks with the lightsaber.

"Master, please believe me, I am doing that."

"I know you are. I have told you, being a Jedi Knight is not easy."

Amanda nodded. "Yes you did. I also stated that I want to be one. I still do, spite how hard it is from me now."

Amanda was quiet for a moment and continued, "I can see the future events, but not always."

Oriana smiled, "You are improving my Padawan."

It always made her feel better when she was called that by her Master.

Ahsoka suddenly appeared.

Amanda gave her a smile.

Ahsoka smiled back, "Your Majesty I am here to tell you that I had the same trouble with the lightsaber when I started using one."

Amanda asked, "What can I do to improve?"

"Time your Majesty. The answer you asked can only be answered by you. Each and every Jedi Knight has to find their own way of learning and using the Force. You will in time learn to excel with the lightsaber as I have, in your own way."

Amanda has said this many times and she told Ahsoka, "I want to be a Jedi Knight for myself, and not to follow in the footsteps of my parents."

"Good...keep that thought Your Majesty. In time you will grow with the Force as all have done. You have glorious years ahead of you."

Amanda smiled, "I can see I have a wonderful life. That is why want to take it one step at a time. I am in no hurry to be whatever in life."

Ahsoka smiled back, "At your age, there is no reason to be. Just remember to hold fast to what is in front of you in life. There is a lot that has happened, and a lot more yet to awake here on Earth."

Amanda stated, "WOW! How exciting."

Oriana smiled, "Yes it is. I am very amazed that Earth is now ready to accept these changes without really knowing what will happen."

"Master what will happen?"

"That would be telling. I do know a great deal of the ancient Jedi Knights because I was there when it happened. I am here with all of you not just because I fell in love with Jacob Carter, but to help you and everyone else with what will happen."

Amanda excitingly looked at her Master. "You knew that I would be a Princess?"

"Yes I did, but I did not know how you will turn out. I knew that my daughter would be the Queen of the Jedi Knights when things unfold for the ancient Jedi. Spite all the time traveling us Jedi Knights have done, we are by no means Gods."

Amanda said seriously, "Master that is why I want to be a Jedi Knight on my own merit. My parents are far more powerful Jedi Knights than I could ever become."

Ahsoka asked, "How does that make you feel?"

Amanda was laid back with that question. She never gave that any serious thought. She just accepted that her parents were powerful in the Force.

Ahsoka asked again, "Your Majesty, it is important that you express your feelings. How do you feel about your parents being so powerful with the Force?"

"I really do not know. I do not feel threaten if that is what you want to know."

"It does not matter if you feel good or bad. How do you feel?"

Oriana replied, "Amanda, there is a lot more that was bothering you than the safety of everyone. You need to talk about that."

Amanda sighed, "To be honest, I do not know what it is. Sometimes I feel that I need to be doing more with my life. Other times I feel like I am doing too much."

Ahsoka knelt down in front of where Amanda was sitting. "The answers, to your life, are lived by your own desires. How you feel has everything to do with those desires. How do you feel that your parents are powerful with the Force?"

Amanda blurted out, "I want to be like them, but I also want to be me."

Ahsoka asked, "How do you feel about that?"

"Scared. I thought that others were thinking that I should be more than I am, but it is me all along."

"Your Majesty, what are your expectations that scare you?"

Amanda answered a little shakily, "I want to be the best in what is required in my life, and I am afraid that I will not reach those goals."

"So you think you will not become the Princess that is yours to take?"

Amanda was quiet for a moment. "I am afraid that I will not reach the expectations of others."

Ahsoka smiled, "So you do care about how others judge you?"

Showing more fear, Amanda answered, "Being a Princess..."

Oriana interrupted, "NO! Do not think like that. Being anything in life does require working with others in some way, but you have to live your own life my Padawan. As far as how others look at you, they all have the utmost respect for you."

Amanda turned her head to look right at her Master, "You told me that there is a lot that a Princess is required to do."

"What does that have anything to do with it?"

Seeing that she was confused Oriana continued, "The hardest part in being a Jedi Knight, a princess, or whatever is not what others may think, but how you perform your own responsibilities. There are some jobs that require ignoring what others think in order to get the job done effectively."

"You mean that I will have to make a judgment that will require me to ignore how my friends feel about it?"

"Anything is possible. I had to do the same thing. Popular opinion should never be the driving force of your life no matter what you are doing."

Amanda looked away. "Sounds lonely."

Oriana gently grabbed her chin, and gently turned her head. After Amanda looked right at her, "It does not have to be. That is entirely up to you. Do you want to be alone?"

Amanda smiled, "No."

Ahsoka asked, "Is that is what has been bothering you?"

Amanda turned and looked right at her. "Yes it was. In a way, I still feel that way."

Ahsoka replied, "There is nothing wrong in how you feel, as long as you allow yourself to feel."

Amanda smiled, "Thanks Ahsoka."

Ahsoka smiled back, "Anytime Amanda."

Amanda gave Ahsoka a big smile in calling her by her name than her salutation.

* * *

Nomi and Brandon were doing their small part on helping their daughter with the recent events. At the moment there were a lot to do for one person. They were also part of the royal family, but they understood that Amanda had to take the lead of guiding the ancient Jedi Knight's history to the 21st Century of Earth.

Nomi smiled at her husband.

Brandon asked, "I do love to see you smile love, but why are you smiling?"

"You of course."

Brandon smiled back, "Any special reason?"

Nomi walked closer to put her arms around him. "Do I need to have a special reason?"

After kissing Brandon said, "Not at all my love, but I feel there is one."

"There is a special reason, your love for your daughter. You are working hard on behalf of all that have awakened from the Jedi ancient past, and you are doing this for her."

Brandon smiled, "Yes I am. She has a lot still on her, and it is mostly due to..."

Nomi interrupted, "I know my love. I feel those things in her. When you two unite in the Force, it is helping her more than anything."

Brandon sighed.

Nomi looked at him with concern, "What is wrong?"

Brandon smiled, "Just concerned about our daughter. I will always think she can deal with her responsibilities as the Princess of the Jedi Knights, but I am..."

Nomi interrupted again, "She will be fine. She has Oriana, Ahsoka, and every ancient Jedi Knight is doing their part to help her."

Brandon was quiet.

Nomi lovingly and quietly looked at him.

After a long moment, "She knows you love her very much my husband."

After smiling, "I might be over reacting."

Nomi said seriously, "You are my love. There is no might about it."

Brandon looked at Nomi with no expressions. "Am I that open?"

Nomi smiled, "Only to me my love."

Nomi then put her head on her husband chest. "I love you Brandon. Amanda loves you."

Her Majesty said behind Brandon, "So do I Master."

As Brandon was still hugging his wife, he smiled. "Thank you my Padawan."

Sam then walked around so he could see her.

Brandon asked, "How are things going?"

"I told you not to be concerned about it. If it was not for Amanda needing your help, you would not be allowed to do one damn thing, and you know it! I cannot say this enough my Master, you have done so much already for Earth and the Jedi Knights. Dammit! You need to start allowing them to do things for you."

Brandon laughed. "You know I cannot..."

Nomi interrupted once again, "You will start, and I will make sure you do. I love you far too much not to allow this to happen."

Brandon smiled, "Not fair, two against one."

Sam gave an evil smile, "No it is not Master, but we both have great love for you. Everyone on Earth does too. Since you do care so much for everyone and everything on Earth, not allowing them to do things for you would be like killing a mockingbird."

Brandon smiled, "Yes it would my Padawan, and Your Majesty."

Sam protested, "I do not want you calling me that. I am your Padawan. That is who I am."

Nomi teasingly gave him a spank on his butt.

Brandon replied, "Are you the new royal ass wooper?"

Nomi smiled, "Yep. Get out of line mister, and I will do it again."

Both Sam and Nomi smiled at him.

All the sudden two people showed up. Brandon looked in Nomi's eyes, "So this is a set up."

Nomi spanked him again. "We want you to start allowing the people of Earth to pamper you due to all that you have done for them."

Brandon smiled, "I rather you give me a massage."

Nomi smiled, "I will if you start and continue to allow everyone to do their part for you."

Brandon just quietly stared in his wife's eyes. "I love you my dear. Have I told you that before?"

Nomi smiled lovingly, "I think the last time was an hour ago, falling behind."

Nomi and Brandon kissed passionately before he went to have his massage.

After he left, Nomi said to Sam, "He will adjust to this. It is not that he is stubborn about allowing others to treat him with so much love. He just wants to keep on loving others as he has."

"I know that far too well Nomi. When he trained me, I had to constantly tease him to allow me and my dad to show him the same kindness."

"What did you two finally do to get him to melt?"

Sam laughed, "We are still working on it. He loves others far too much."

Nomi smiled warmly, "That is why I fell in love with him."

Sam asked, "How is he dealing with this reality?"

"I think he is starting to live within this reality, but he will always be in the other one. I know we all remember that time line, but Brandon will always hold on to it more than anyone else will."

Sam smiled, "I can understand that. To him that is how it all started."

"How are you dealing with not calling him your Padawan?"

Sam sighed, "Just as much as Brandon has if not more. For my Master's sake, I want him to call me Padawan. I also think it is helping him live in this time line as he should."

"I know that, but I sometimes want to hear you call him your Padawan."

"So do I Nomi, but like I said, it is too important for him to live this time line."

_**Through the Force Brandon said to the both of them, "I rightfully cannot live in either one time line. I belong in both. Sam you are my Padawan and my Master at the same time because of that."**_

_**Sam smiled inwardly, "I love you too, and you are my Master and Padawan at the same time too. Since my memories are stronger of you as my Master, I will always call you that."**_

"_**I to have strong memories of me training you Sam. What no one can fully understand it is due to you training me."**_

_**Sam reminded him, "It was her that trained you not me. I have those memories, but that is all they are. You need to learn to understand that. The memories that I have given to all were not for you to not live in this reality. The merging of realities was to show that they all were part of a whole."**_

_**Nomi butted in, "Do not be concerned about that my love. Enjoy your time with this massage you are having. I will be with you shortly."**_

Outside the Force Sam said to Nomi, "Go ahead. Amanda and I can handle our end. I will go to her now."

_**Inside the Force, "Take care of each other my Master. I love you both."**_

"_**So do I my Padawan."**_

Sam and Nomi departed quietly.

It took Sam about 20 minutes to arrive where Amanda was training with her lightsaber skills.

Sam watched quietly alongside of Ahsoka.

When they stopped with the dueling Sam replied, "Doing better Princess."

Amanda excitingly turned around to look at Sam. They both smiled at each other.

Ahsoka showed a smile too. "Hello your Majesty."

Amanda said, "I am doing better, but still not achieving the skills I should have."

Oriana stated, "Just the same, you are improving. For your age you are doing very good."

Amanda smiled at her Master.

Sam and her mother looked at each other quietly. Oriana simply nodded.

Sam then looked at Amanda. "I would like for you to come with me. There are a few royal things we can do together."

Amanda got ever so excited. She asked, "Your Majesty, can Ahsoka go with us?"

"That is why she is here with you now. She is here to be a bridge of the ancient Jedi Knights to the Jedi of today. She was trained by the best Jedi of her time."

Ahsoka smiled at Sam. "Thank you Your Majesty. Master Anakin was the best, and a bit of a pain at the same time."

Sam looked at her and smiled, "So I have heard. Sometimes Brandon was hard on me too in about the same manner."

Ahsoka laughed, "The best usually are that way."

Amanda smiled at them both after she came close to them, "They are both very loving people."

Ahsoka gently ruffled Amanda's hair. "Your father is the most loving person alive today. I see a lot of him in you."

Amanda gave a big smile.

Sam said, "Come on you two. We got a lot to do before our next meeting with the ancient Jedi Knights that are with us?"

As they were walking, Amanda felt from the Force that Sam was monitoring what she recently said to her Jedi Master and Ahsoka.

Amanda quietly looked at Sam. Knowing what Amanda was feeling through the Force, Sam deliberately did not look at her. Sam knew that Amanda had to be the one to start this conversation. Sam also knew that Amanda had to face her own problems herself, even at her age.

It was a while before Amanda spoke. "Your Majesty. How can I be able to do what I am supposed to do as a princess and not be concerned what others think?"

Sam stopped walking. She slowly turned to be face-to-face with Amanda. Sam smiled, "Why do you care what others may say about your life or duties as a Princess of the Jedi Knights?"

"For one, I am not a Jedi Knight."

"What does that have anything to do with it? You are a Princess just the same."

"I guess I do feel that I need others due to my lack of experience."

"Amanda, what does experience have anything to do with it?"

Amanda was very confused with what she was asking, and showed it on her face.

Ahsoka did not say anything.

Sam just stood there waiting for Amanda to answer. Sam also gave her that look that she needed to answer now than later.

Amanda sighed, "I am sorry Your Majesty. I do not know what you are asking of me."

Sam replied, "You are not concerned with what you told me. There is something much more to it, and you know it to be true."

Tears started to trickle down her face. In a crying voice Amanda said, "I want to be like my mommy and daddy, but I am so afraid that I will not reach their level of experience of the Force."

Sam knelt down so she could look at Amanda eye ball to eye ball on her level. Sam gently wiped the tears from her face. Sam said gently, "Your mommy and daddy love you as you are Amanda." Amanda quietly nodded.

After gently putting her hands on Amanda's shoulders she said, "I love you girl."

Amanda immediately hugged Sam. She whispered, "I love you too Sam."

They hugged for the longest.

After they stopped hugging, Amanda looked at Ahsoka and smiled, "You are special to me too Master Ahsoka."

Ahsoka smiled, "Want to know a secret? I think you are special too. I am honored to be at your side Your Majesty."

Amanda replied, "So am I."

Amanda turned and looked at Sam. It was a moment before she spoke, "Thank you for allowing me to let that out. I love my mommy and daddy so much."

_**Through the Force Nomi said to her daughter, "We love you too baby. We are both honored that you want to be like us, but all we care about is for your happiness."**_

"_**Mommy, it makes me happy to be like you two."**_

"_**Baby, you know it hurts you. Just be yourself. Do not do it for us, but for yourself. You can never please anyone if you are hurting."**_

Sam remembered from the alternate reality what everyone was trying to get her to do.

_**Sam said, "Amanda, find the light from within yourself."**_

_**Nomi replied, "Yes baby. Find that light that you have. Do not find the light for us. We have it, and it is in you."**_

_**Amanda smiled inwardly, "I love you both."**_

_**Brandon said, "We know that. It is time that you loved yourself for yourself. That is why Oriana can only be your Jedi Master. If we continued to train you, then you would continue to be as you are now. Please my daughter; do not try to be us. It is hard enough for ourselves to do that. You need to talk to Master Jedi Sam O'Neill in the alternate time line about some of my faults."**_

_**Sam laughed, "Even though it was her that trained you, I do have those memories."**_

_**Amanda laughed, "I could not see how you had any fault daddy."**_

"_**Just the same I did have them, and still have them. They might not be the same ones, but as a human being I am never perfect."**_

_**Amanda's mommy said, "My dearest love. It is time for you to live your own life. There is nothing wrong for you getting advice on things. A good leader does listen, but a good leader will have to make the final decisions. Fine the light from within yourself, and you will never feel alone in life."**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Surprise

**Chapter 6: The Surprise**

November 22 came around once again. Brandon Bowers is 43 and Amanda Bowers is 7.

It was not easy keeping this special day a secret from her daddy, but with everyone's help, Amanda pulled it off.

Nomi guided her husband to the event as if it were the everyday pampering from a small group of people from Earth.

When they finally got there, everyone yelled out, "Happy Birthday!"

Brandon immediately smiled from ear to ear. "WOW! Thank you all!"

Amanda came up to him with a big smile, "Were you surprised daddy?"

Brandon knelt down with a big smile of his own, "Yes I was."

"I was the one that created the whole thing. I wanted to give you this special Birthday."

Brandon was very humbled by what his daughter did for him.

The two of them gave each other a loving hug.

"I love you Amanda."

"I love you too daddy."

After they hugged, Amanda's daddy said, "Let us both have the best Birthday possible."

The smile from Amanda was all Brandon needed to have for a reply.

The two of them took their seats. It was Her Majesty, Queen of the Jedi Knights that spoke next, "There is another special surprise that is in store for the both of you."

Amanda went wide eyed in excitement.

Sam smiled at her, "This Birthday Party is not just to celebrate the birth of the two of you. It is to show recognition of the two of you in a most spectacular way."

Sam was quiet for just a moment. "When I was a teenager, I was rescued from a gang that would at least rape me if not a lot more. A lonely Jedi Knight saved me from that demise. For that I am eternally grateful."

Brandon quietly smiled with the utmost love in his heart for his Padawan.

Sam continued, "Not long after, he started to train me to be a Jedi Knight. Because of that, I was the 2nd Jedi Knight of Earth. Due to me being born of royalty followed by my mother and father, Oriana and Bodo Bass, I am now the Queen of the Jedi Knights."

During her speech, she was looking at the others. Now Sam turned her complete attention to her Master and continued, "We all have the memories of the alternate reality. About my fifth year in being a part of the Stargate program of that reality, I was kidnapped and taken to a galaxy far, far, away to be a slave. As we all know, it was to break me down to be the new host for the Dark-side of the Force. If I was not rescued by Master Jedi Mara Jade Skywalker, I could have easily been that host."

Brandon felt complete chills from the thought of her being a host to the Dark-side. Sam smiled at him as if she knew what he was feeling.

Sam continued once again, "Due to Jill Cantrell, my rightful guardian, things are as it should be."

Sam gave a big smile to her Master. "It was not you alone that caused you to train me in this reality, but you are the sole one responsible for what has expired from it to this day. Your daughter is a Princess of the Jedi Knights because of it."

Before Brandon could even think of stating, "It was all because of you," Sam said, "You are right in saying that she trained you first. You are a Jedi Knight as you are because of her. No one will ever repute that. If you could see how Earth evolved during the time you left me to the time we met once again, you will understand that all of it was due to what you did for everyone on Earth."

Sam gave her Master a few moments to think over what she just said.

"I know it is ever so hard for you to live in just one time line, and fully understand that I am the Padawan. As I told your wife, it is hard for me not to call you my Padawan due to the memories I share of the alternate reality."

Sam paused for a very short time. "I am sure you are wondering why Her Majesty, Sam Carter O'Neill, of long ago gave everyone the memories of all the realities that Palpatine splintered. Now that we are the same, I can rightfully tell you why she did this."

"You were meant to be a part of both time lines. You are the legacy of what had happened due to Palpatine's interference, and the reality that should have been. Her Majesty gave me not only memories of that alternate time line, but the experiences that went with them. It was as if I were the one that trained you. That is why I have the same strong feelings to call you my Padawan. What Her Majesty said to me, one day, I had to have all understandings of both realities because she had them too."

Brandon was amazed and shocked at the same time.

Sam continued, "That is right Master. She was watching over you. She knew you would be the one to train me as a teenager. As she told you before, Jolinar was meant for you from the beginning. Now that Her Majesty is in both of us, you are now rightfully the High Supreme ruler of the Jedi Knights."

Brandon eyes were about to pop out of his skull.

Sam gave him a big smile, "Jack and I are still the King and Queen of the Jedi Knights, but you are the authority over us. That is why the royalty of the Jedi Knights are not the same as with Earth's Monarchy Period. The King and Queen was not the top of the heap for the Jedi Knights."

Sam once again gave Brandon a moment to contemplate over what she just said. "That is why you are called, "Grand Duke Jedi of all the Jedi Knights. That is why Princess Amanda Bowers can only be the one to rightfully control all that has been going on recently."

Sam then asked the two of them to stand in front of her. When they did, everyone including her, bowed to the ground in complete homage for their new and rightful ruler of all the Jedi Knights.

Both Amanda and Brandon stood their ever so quietly with the utmost humility for what they were all doing for them.

Nomi was the Duchesses of the Jedi Knights, but she did not come up with them. This was their moment. Nomi also wanted to bow down to her husband that she loved very, very much. She also wanted to show complete recognition to her beloved daughter.

When everyone finally stood up, Brandon gave his Padawan a big smile. She smiled back.

Brandon then looked at her daughter. She too gave him a big smile that a seven year old could.

She said, "Surprised now daddy?"

Brandon gave her daughter a very astonished look, "You mean you knew about all this?"

Amanda quietly nodded. "Yes I did. That is why mommy is not up here with us. This was for you, daddy."

Nomi quietly came to her husband's side. "You see my beloved. This is the results of what you have done for everyone on Earth. I did not do this. You did. Amanda was up here with you for that reason, and to make her place with her role as Princess."

Brandon looked at her daughter once again. "Thank you Amanda. This is a Birthday that I will always remember."

Amanda smiled, "I know, and I am very happy for you."

"I will remember this Birthday because of you." Amanda gave her daddy a giant smile.

Nomi smiled at her, "I too will remember this day because of you." The three of them quietly hugged.

For the first time, Brandon realized how much everyone on Earth loved him. The people at the party were not the only ones baring witness. Everyone on Earth was watching it by live television. Later a recording will be sent to Coruscant for everyone can see this special Birthday for Grand Duke Jedi Brandon Bowers and Princess Amanda Bowers.

All the sudden Brandon's parents came up to where Sam was standing. From the Force, Brandon realized that they had something very special in store for him. Brandon smiled warmly.

Barbara Bowers spoke, "Son we are honored to be your parents. It has nothing to do with your recent Jedi status, but we are very excited for you that your life has excelled beyond even you could dream. It was when you trained Sam Carter to be a Jedi Knight, things started excel for you."

Brandon quietly looked at her Padawan, and gave her a big smile. She in turned smiled back. Brandon then put his full attention on his mother.

Barbara smiled at him, "By the power of Her Majesty, the Queen of the Jedi Knights, I hereby give you a new rank of Emperor Jedi of Earth." Everyone was quiet for a moment. Barbara continued, "This title hold stronger than any position than any Jedi Knight. Earth was and will continue to be the core location of all events of the Jedi Knights."

It was Her Majesty Sam O'Neill that spoke next, "This position will be a lot for you to handle. There will be no shame if you do not want to accept this awesome responsibility. Before you answer, please let me say this: You have done most if not all of what will be required of you." Sam paused for a brief moment, "Brandon you have done so many great things for Earth already. Do not ever think you cannot do more. With the ancient Jedi Knight past coming to Earth in the 21st Century, there will be a lot for you and your family to do."

Sam quietly looked at Amanda, "Someone in your family has already accepted her responsibilities, and I know she will fulfill them to the utmost." Sam looked back at her Master, "Will you be willing to do the same?"

"I will be honored to do this for all the Jedi Knights from this point forward. I am humbled that I am given this new title, and I hope to fulfill it as wonderfully as my daughter has with her title."

Amanda looked at her daddy with the utmost respect and love. Brandon looked at her with the same mannerism.

Sam then allowed Barbara to continue. "My son, I hear by officially calling you Emperor Jedi of Earth."

Everyone cheered. Brandon gave a big smile. It was Sam that gave him a Force message to come up and make a speech.

Brandon quietly looked at his daughter. She gave him a gentle smile. Brandon stood up, and walked to where Sam and his mother were, "I thank you from the bottom of my heart of this day. I know that I have done a great deal for all of you on Earth. I am grateful for the love you have given me in the return of all that I have done. I want to first to recognize every ancient Jedi Knight that is with us today. I do not think this day would be possible if it were not for you all here with us. Even with my title and responsibilities, I am only one man. I will need each and every one of you to help me bring back the Jedi Knight's history to Earth. I am sure there will be some things that we can never bring to Earth. For whatever reason, we all should do our best to preserve our Jedi heritage there. If this means that the Jedi Knights will be scattered throughout the Universe, then so be it."

"Yes, the Jedi Knights started here on Earth, but it does not mean we cannot expand. It looks like it to me that the ancient Jedi Knights have done so already. Earth will always be a beacon for the Jedi Knights. It will be that beacon that will shine throughout the universe from this day forward."

Brandon looked at his daughter, "Since Princess Amanda Bowers has sworn to do all she can to bring all the Jedi Knights together, I know she will fulfill it. I will be her rock from which she will to do that job to the maximum. Together we will be able to do marvelous things on behalf of the Jedi Knights."

Amanda gave her daddy a genuine giant smile.

Brandon then gave out both his arms to her. Amanda immediately jumped from where she was sitting, and gave her daddy a warm loving hug.

Nomi was still sitting at the table with tears of joy running down her face. This was the happiest day of her life other than her wedding vows.

Amanda said, "I would be honored to work with you on behalf of the Ancient Jedi Knights. I could not think of working with no one else but you daddy."

Her daddy replied, "We will make a great team. It would be an honor to work for you. All this is for you to do, but you will never be alone."

Amanda smiled, "Yes daddy. I know I will do great because I will have you with me."

"You will do great because of you my daughter."

Amanda smiled, "I love you daddy."

"I love you too."

They hugged once more.

They took their seats, and let the party continue.

It was mostly the ancient Jedi Knights that did the presentations for their new Emperor Jedi and their Princess. There were leaders of Earth there, but not many to do presentations like when Brandon became a Master Jedi with his Master, Sam O'Neill at his side in the alternate reality.

For now, this is Jedi business, and the leaders of Earth and everyone else simply enjoyed being a part of it. Everyone on Earth will in their own time show their love towards these two special Jedi Knights. Brandon Bowers started it all for them. Amanda is the first of the new Jedi Knights. She is the first to be trained in the old ways of being a Jedi Knight, and the one to bond the ancient Jedi Knights to the present.

When Palpatine splintered reality into many, confusion and mayhem grew out of control that even he could not fully master. He thought he could keep the most powerful Jedi Knight of ancient times, Her Majesty, Sam Carter O'Neill, from interfering with his plans by all the chaos.

If he succeeded in making Samantha Carter the new host of the Jedi Knights, no one would have been able to stop his diabolical plans in ruling the universe. Without knowing, Sam Carter shared the powers her Majesty had, since in a way they were the same person. Palpatine did not need any special training to use these powers. If Sam became his new host, he could have destroyed the Asgards with one swift stroke. Once they were gone, it would be even easier to eliminate the rest of the Jedi Knights that Luke Skywalker built and gathered from just about every planet from that galaxy.

As Amanda and Brandon were having their Birthday celebrated, the Jedi teams that were going to the cities were, at the moment, simply "by the book" events. They simply talked to the leaders and made themselves known to them.

They treated for the most part with great respect once they were known to be Jedi Knights. As expected, not much information were given out to them. Trust has to be understood before they would give out to complete strangers there ancient history. Even though they believed they were Jedi Knights and from Earth, their legacy they had been protecting was far too valuable to be handed out to anyone.

With Luke Skywalker and his wife, they were doing a little better than the other Jedi groups, but not much.

Mara said to the leaders as she was sitting comfortably, "We thank you for your hospitality. Our business here is for the sake of the ancient history of the Jedi Knights, and nothing more. How you want to live is totally up to you."

Humto Anmur replied, "It is our pleasure. We thank you and your husband in giving us the freedom to choose what happens with our heritage. Knowing what a wormhole can do, I wonder if any of our ancient artifacts can survive going through the Stargate."

Luke smiled, "If that is the case Master Anmur, they should stay here. From what I have been told, the ancient Jedi Knights have spread across the universe. We do not want the universe to come to one planet. No planet in that solar system can hold everything and every one of the Ancient Jedi Knights. We can help you preserve what you do have with our technology if you want our help."

Petal Daatl, the leader of the Jedi Council replied, "We have heard great things about you Grand Master Jedi Luke Skywalker. If we need of any assistance, we would trust you completely. You are all welcome to study what we have. From what we have witnessed from Doctor Daniel Jackson, he would be a man that I can trust complete with our ancient history."

Luke committed, "He is a man that I have had great faith in. He alone has found more about our history than anyone I know. In all tests I have personally done on him, he has no abilities to use the Force, but he has the abilities to read our ancient artifacts."

Master Daatl replied, "I would say he at least has a small ability to use the Force. I have not known anyone to read anything that belongs to the Jedi without the use of the Force."

Mara smiled, "That is what we all have concluded."

Luke stated, "We will talk to Princess Amanda, and I am sure she will do her best to make sure all the artifacts you have will be preserved and protected."

Master Daatl looked hard at Luke, "The question Master Jedi will you and your team do the same. What we know of the Princess, we know she has a kind heart, and would do all to preserve anything valuable."

"Well said Master Daatl. I assure you that my team and I will protect your history as if they were ours. In fact, they belong to all the Jedi Knights."

Master Daatl smiled, "They do indeed. I will say this to the two of you. If you can find a better way to protect our valuable ancient history, then some of it can be taken to this city of the Jedi Knights."

"My husband and I had no desire to remove all of your ancient history from you. As we have stated, we are willing to keep all of it here. All of you have taken great care of what you have, and only you can continue to do so. We will not move one thing until we know that some of your best people can go with what will be sent to the city of the Jedi Knights on Earth."

Master Anmur said, "I think it is time for us to take a break from our discussions. We have been talking for over an hour now."

Mara smiled, "I was enjoying myself so much, it surely does not feel that way."

Master Anmur smiled back, "It has been an enlightening experience. I hope we have not been rude in regarding protecting our ancient heritage."

"No you have not. If anything, it is us that might need to show more reverence towards all that are rightfully yours. We are here to state that the Sith is no more, and every descendant of the ancient Jedi Knights are welcome to return back to Earth."

Master Daatl replied with a serious tone, "You are correct Master Mara Jade Skywalker that Palpatine is no more, but do please do not think that the Sith cannot come back. Many times they have been defeated, and they have somehow returned."

Luke asked worryingly, "Do you know anyone that could be another Sith Lord?"

Master Anmur smiled, "We are sorry to cause any alarm about this. We are stating that there are many threats that the Jedi will face. I am sure you realize that there are descendants of the Dark Force."

Mara pursed her lips together before speaking, "Luke and I have talked about this a lot. We do believe they are still out there somewhere in the universe. I was one of Palpatine's secret guards at one time. I was told a lot by Palpatine himself, but I have never heard of any of the descendants alive today. If they were being used by Palpatine then, that son of a Hut has kept a lot from me."

Master Daatl said sympathetically, "We of course only have heard rumors. Now that Palpatine is dead and cannot use the Dark-side of the Force to indwell in another host, I believe that these descendants are taking advantage of this."

Luke smile dryly, "Let's hope that this is only roomers, but we will have our scouting parties out to make sure it is not the worst case scenario."

Before they departed, Master Daatl shared their scouting reports with Luke and Mara.

While still on the planet Luke shared all that he read on those reports to Princess Amanda Bowers.

By her Holocron communication Princess Amanda replied, "I for one would not want to have another war. Even though we did not start the war with Palpatine, I want more information on these reports. From knowing about the Dark-side, we need to know all we can about this before we can act."

"Palpatine has been a problem for our galaxy for many years before Earth knew that the Jedi Knight existed."

"From what you have shared with us, I thank you. We need to send scouting parties out, and find out what we can. If we can stop this before it happens, then we must do it now."

Oriana said, "I know the ways of the ancient Dark Force. I should be able to detect things that most on Earth might not see in front of them."

Sam replied, "I have the memories and experiences of Her Majesty of that era. Brandon has Jolinar. Hopefully we should find something no matter how much this possible Sith Lord may be clouding us."

Princess Amanda said to Luke, "If you think it is needed, please send anyone that may know more about these scouting reports to us. They might be able to help us find what we need to know."

Luke smiled, "Good plan. I will do as you ask. May the Force be with us all."


	7. Chapter 7: The Dark Force

**Chapter 7: The Dark Force**

Many of the Jedi Knights had thought that Emperor Palpatine was too arrogant to see that his plans could have been destroyed. What no Jedi Knight did not know that his plans were still in motion. Yes, it would have been better for him to have Sam Carter as his new host, but that was not his only objective.

As powerful as the Dark-side with all the hate and revenge of destroying the Jedi Knights, Palpatine had several other objectives. These plans were kept a very, very close secret. It was so secretive that no Jedi, even the Ancient Jedi Knight realized that they were in more danger than ever before. Only the Royal Family understood the true power of Palpatine long before he became entered into the Dark-side of the Force. How much hate and power hungry he had in the beginning? He was the Dark-side of the Force long before he stole the plans of the machine that is now the Light-side of the Force.

What a perfect time to strike the Jedi Knights when they were gathering their ancient past. How easy could it get for the Dark-side of the Force? The best way to put your enemies off guard is to have them think you are defeated. Part of Palpatine's plan was to be removed from their reality. He knew that he could have been defeated as so many of the Sith have done in history's past. Neither the Jedi nor anyone else could ever destroy the machine that is the Dark-side of the Force.

Palpatine could not get Sam or anyone else to be a host, but he does have the descendant of all the members of the Dark Force at his disposal. While the Jedi Knights, under Princess Amanda Bowers, do their futile search for a Sith Lord, the Dark Force will be guided by Palpatine. There can only be one Sith Lord, and that is the Dark-side of the Force, Palpatine himself. The Jedi, the Asgards, or anyone else will not find anything. It is by their own arrogance that they will purposely dismiss the only corporate. Palpatine is allowing the Jedi to destroy themselves, by allowing them to think they have everything in balance and harmony.

To have balance, there must be two individuals or things on both sides, the Light-side of the Force and the Dark-side of the Force. When one side is heavier than the other, then there is no balance. Right now without anyone knowing it, Palpatine has the upper hand with so many aces up his sleeve.

As with all victories, eventually there is far too much comfort. Just about every time when a group of people falls in their comfort zone while forgetting the hard work it took to get it, they end up doing everything to destroy any military operations in their lives. All that Palpatine needs to do is to patiently allow the Jedi Knights to fall in their deep comfort zone. With all that is going on with the Royal Family of the Jedi Knights, all the Jedi Knights could very quickly fall into this demise. In Earth's history many nations have shown the same folly. Every nation on Earth throughout history had a few to try to wake up their fellow countrymen without success. Will the Jedi Knights mimic this very thing?

After getting done talking to Luke, Amanda gave a big sigh.

Oriana asked, "What are you thinking my Padawan?"

Amanda tried to smile out of politeness, but failed. "I am concerned with all this. Could it be possible that Palpatine is still just as powerful?"

Sam had cold shivers going down her spine. "Princess for the time being, do not make things worse than they are."

Amanda looked right at Sam. "Believe me, I am not doing that. It would make perfect sense."

Oriana replied, "Yes it would, but just the same, do not overly worry over it. Whoever it may be, we all know that the Dark-side still exist. You have pointed out something that all of us Jedi may have overlooked." Oriana looked at her daughter before continuing, "Palpatine's plans might still be just as strong."

Sam spouted out, "Mother if that were true, I would have known. I have the same powers as I did a trillion years ago."

Winsa Clkas, an ancient Togruta Master Jedi Knight replied calmly, "Princess Amanda, first of all the only information we have is from speculations only. There is no true evidence that states there are dangers in the near future. It is highly possible that Palpatine could have realized that he would not get Sam as his new host, and developed a backup plan. I for one believe all his plans died with him."

Princess Amanda stated with the same calmness, "It is the unknown that concerns me. I personally do not believe that these reports that these ancient Jedi descendants were done out of paranoia. I would not think that Luke would have said anything to us if what he read was not genuine. Until I do have more information on the contrary, I will take this to be a very strong possibility that Palpatine's plans are in motion as we speak."

Master Clkas smiled, "Well said Princess. I for one agree with you. Just the same, I want to point out at this time we need to have cool heads about it. Being prepared for the worse is not starting to fear everything that is negative in the universe."

Her Majesty the Queen spouted out, "Master Clkas, let me remind you that all of us here has the memories of what I went through in the alternate time line. I am very grateful that he cannot use anyone as a new host to the Dark-side, but Princess Amanda has seen far more of the horrors of what could happen all over again if we do not act on what we all were given by Grand Master Skywalker."

Oriana was not happy over Master Clkas mannerisms. "You know as well as I that Palpatine caused so much death that every natural body of water on Earth at that time could have been replaced with their own blood. From that time forward, the only thing that Palpatine wants is to destroy all the Jedi Knights. He has nearly done that once before. There are not as many Jedi Knights if it were not for Sam and Earth."

Amanda said, "Master Clkas, The Royal family of the Jedi Knights are responsible for everything Jedi. I have far too much of my Father in me to allow even the smallest crumb to even think of starting something that could destroy the ancient history of the Jedi Knights."

Master Clkas replied, "I assure you I was not insulting you your Majesty. Let us wait till we find more concrete evidence before we act."

Nomi was the first to have anger in her voice with Master Clkas' comments, "Many people have died including people from Earth on the recent war with Palpatine. I do not think we can wait for more so called evidence. It appears to me that we have enough to put us on serious alert."

Master Clkas still spoke calmly, "I am sorry to have upset you all. I still stand by what I have said. We need to not over react."

Sam spouted out with the fullness of her authority, "Master Clkas, you are out of line! This is for the Royal Family to make this decision. Princess Amanda has all the right to be concerned, for her age especially. She has seen more death and destruction. When she came to me with Jill Cantrell a trillion years ago, I was very amazed of her bravery. I assure you she is not overly emotional over these events."

Master Clkas while still sitting bowed his head at Princess Amanda. "Please forgive my rudeness."

Sam replied, "Your behavior is at the moment is totally inexcusable. Until I see fit, you are not welcomed here in the Royal Palace."

Sam silently waved for two guards to escort him out.

After Master Clkas left the room, Amanda stated, "This is only one of our oppositions. I have seen in so many Jedi Knight that they are falling into a comfort zone that could cause the Jedi Knight to destroy themselves."

Oriana smiled, "It was a very good thing that you are developing that monument of all that has fallen in the recent war with Palpatine."

Amanda smiled at her Master, "I am also dedicating it to all the fallen of all the splintered realities."

Amanda looked at Sam. "Your Majesty, It was you that allowed us all to remember everything that had happened in those realities. I promise you that I will make sure at least the important things are never forgotten."

Sam smiled, "When I asked you to be at my side so long ago, I see that I have chosen the right person."

Amanda asked, "Did you know I would be a Princess then."

Sam smiled, "Yes I did. I also knew that your daddy would be Emperor Jedi one day."

Amanda just quietly smiled.

Sam gave a big sigh. "Amanda what I am about to say to you is very important."

Amanda focused on what she was going to say.

"To my deepest sadness I have to say that you will be confronted with this sort of thing as Master Clkas did towards you." Sam was quiet for a moment, "He is a good Jedi. Please do not think that anyone that disagrees with you is always bad."

Amanda said after she looked at her mother, "Shortly after I became the Princess of the Jedi Knights, my mommy told me the same thing you just did." Amanda then looked at Sam, "That was why I did not react on what he said. I also felt that he had no negative feels for me. He just thought I was over reacting."

Oriana replied, "It was noble of you to be very calm over this. I am very proud of you because of that. Just the same my Padawan, he had no right to speak out as he did. There will be time that you will need others to tell you that your decisions are wrong. You need to find out when that right time is. It is not when you are sitting at your throne or here in this room."

Sam asked, "Do you understand what we are telling you?"

"Yes I do. I also understand more of what you have told me about what others may think."

Nomi smiled, "Amanda you are my daughter. I am too proud of you on your attitude here."

Amanda asked, "Could I have been over reacting?"

"My Padawan, it does not matter what others may think. Do you think you are over reacting?"

Amanda thought about it. "On the principles I had in mind, no. I was about to be very scared, but I thought of my duties as Princess. I did not want to lead every Jedi Knight while I was shivering in a corner."

Amanda paused for a few seconds. "I do not know how, but I know the plans Palpatine had in destroying all us Jedi Knights is not over with. If I am the one to get seriously injured due to him, I do not want to spend the time before being afraid of my shadow."

Sam walked closer to Amanda. She gently put her hands on her shoulders. "Amanda, please know this. I will do all that I can, with the powers that Her Majesty has shared with me, to make sure nothing happens to you."

Amanda smiled, "I know you will Sam. I was talking hypothetically. I do not want to live in a protective bubble forever, nor do I want someone to just protect me if they are needed to protect every Jedi Knight on Earth. Please do not worry. I do not see my demise anytime soon."

Sam smiled, "You are a brave seven year old. You do take after your father is so many ways."

Brandon replied, "She sure does."

Amanda smiled at her daddy. Brandon smiled back.

"My dearest daughter if you like I can take care of the combat aspect of the Jedi Knights."

"If you wish, but I am fine."

Brandon smiled, "I can see that. What I was thinking that you can do what you are very good at. I am more versed in battle scenarios than you."

Amanda thought for a moment. "One day I was a bit overwhelmed about having to fight in another war."

Oriana asked, "Is that what frightened you earlier?"

Amanda looked at her, "Yes Master."

"My daughter, until something new comes up, you do not need to be frightened anymore."

Amanda asked them all, "What will happen to Master Clkas?"

Her father answered, "I happened to run into him as he was escorted from the entrance to the palace. We had an extensive conversation. He dearly apologizes for his misconduct. He finally admitted that he was simply overzealous about making sure we do not over react."

Amanda asked her father, "I take it he still does not believe Palpatine is behind all this?"

"No he does not. He does believe that the Dark Force descendants could take advantage of Palpatine being destroyed."

Sam said with a little frustration in her voice, "He did not say that to us. He was more of keeping us from doing anything against the Dark-side."

Brandon sighed, "That assures me why I did not buy all what he said."

Nomi asked, "I hope I am seeing this wrong, but it appears to me that he could be at least tapping into the Dark-side of the Force. His actions sound a lot like 4,000 years ago."

Brandon looked at his wife, "From what you told me about that part of your history, then I have to agree with you."

Sam stated, "I will watch him. I can do so without anyone, including him in knowing about it."

Amanda replied, "Then we need to really watch the Dark-side of the Force."

Amanda asked Sam, "Can Palpatine cloud your mind as he has done with the Jedi Knights before the Clone Wars?"

Sam smiled, "Not with my new powers. From this point forward, we are going to have to think like we did before Palpatine was destroyed."

Amanda swallowed harder than she realized, "That is what has been concerning me."

Her father smiled, "You will not be a Princess alone my dearest daughter."

Everyone replied in the same manner.

Amanda smiled, "Thank you all."

Ahsoka appeared, "So that is what is really scaring you since you became Princess?"

Amanda did is not say anything.

Ahsoka continued, "No matter how you feel over these events or anything in life, you will never be alone. I will be with you always, Your Highness. Your parents will too."

Oriana smiled, "I like for anyone to try to separate us."

Amanda smiled at her Master, "That would be an interesting feat. It would be funny to watch someone do something like that."

Oriana laughed. "It would be funny because they will never succeed."

Sam gave a big smile. "With all of us at your side, and many of the ancient Jedi Knights that are with us, you might end up shooing us away just for the solitude."

Amanda replied, "NEVER! Do not get me wrong, I love my solitude, but I rather be around all my friends and family. I can say that everyone in this room is family to me, including you Ahsoka."

Ahsoka smiled, "Now you have no reason to ever feel alone."

Amanda's mommy said, "My dearest love, even with your responsibilities, there is no reason to feel alone. Even with all of us at your side, one day you will have to make a decision that will be yours alone to make. Please never think that we will stop being at your side regardless of the reasons."

Amanda looked right at her mother for a moment before commenting. Amanda sighed, "The reason that I have felt bad is I am very concerned that I will have to make a decision that could get all of you killed."

Amanda's daddy said, "That is why I want to take that burden from you. At first we all thought that you will not have this over you so early. One day in years to come you will have to give that ultimate command for others to be in harm's way."

"Daddy, right now I do not want that responsibility."

Her daddy smiled, "Give it no more thought my lovely daughter."

Amanda smiled with great relief.

Sensing from the Force, Oriana understood that Ahsoka was here to talk about Palpatine the Dark Force descendants. Oriana also knew it was time to continue with Amanda's Jedi training.

"My Padawan, we need to get back to your Jedi training."

Ahsoka smiled, "I will be with you shortly. I have something I want to do first."

Amanda smiled and took off with her Master.

A few moments after they left, Ahsoka got to the point. "Emperor Jedi, I am here to state that Palpatine terror is not over with. Bodo Bass at first did not sense this."

Emperor Jedi Brandon Bowers asked, "What do we need to do?"

Without hesitation Ahsoka answered, "A lot."

Grand Duchess Jedi Nomi Bowers asked, "How big are the armies of the descendants of the Dark Force?"

"We of course do not know the exact number, but much bigger and more powerful than Earth has faced."

Sam stated, "I believe that this is the army that Palpatine has been creating since the beginning."

"Yes your Majesty. Bodo Bass just instructed me to tell you that. It seems you are very powerful as I have been told."

Sam smiled, "She was that powerful. Now we are the same person. From what you just told us, and what I am picking up from the Force, I do not think I alone can defeat these forces."

Ahsoka sighed, "No your Majesty. No one person or group can do so. The armies that were fought with Earth in the alternate reality were a simple first assault. If she did not show up to help you defeat Palpatine in that alternate reality, he would have succeeded in using the hidden armies from the descendants of the Dark Force." Ahsoka swallowed hard, "From what Bodo Bass just told me, Palpatine would have killed you to be the next host."

Brandon asked Ahsoka, "What dangers do Earth, The City of the Jedi, and Dinotopia will be facing?"

"Right now Emperor, Earth and everyone on it are safe. Bodo Bass, my Master, and I believe that Earth will never be the target, or at least on a grand scale. There has been no evidence of any direct attack on Earth itself."

Jolinar replied, "Now that things are different, Earth could be in more danger than ever."

Ahsoka replied with a heavy sigh, "Jolinar, Your Majesty, anything is possible, but no evidence has shown that Earth is in danger."

Jolinar stated with great concern, "Master Ahsoka, I have worked too hard in protecting the legacy of my people. I will not wait till danger comes to do something. If nothing happens here on Earth, we will simply have a stronger defense that we can use against this Dark Force."

"I agree your Highness. I am sorry to sound reluctant in mentioning about having a strong defense, but I had more than my share of the Clone Wars."

Brandon smiled, "We all here completely understand. We thank you for being here and telling us what you could share with us."

Ahsoka smiled, "My first priority is to be your daughter's guardian."

Nomi smiled, "Thank you. I thought as much since you been with her a great deal. I also thought I felt your presence when you were not visible to us or her."

"Grand Duchess I am grateful that you trust me to be there for her. Her Majesty Oriana will also be with her always. It was her that summoned me to be her special guardian. I know all of you will do your part in protecting her, but there will be a time that you all will be dealing with others things. I am here to make sure that Amanda's protection does not alter for any reason."

Sam replied, "I will make sure the Royal Palace is always secure. If Master Clkas is in league with the Dark-side of the Force, neither he nor anyone else will be able to harm anyone in this palace."

Sam got into a special meditation posture. Shortly after a great amount of energy came out of her. In a very short time, the palace complex started to be engulfed by it. As quickly as it came, the energy field that appeared to be surrounding the entire palace became invisible."

Sam quietly stood back up. "The entire complex is secure from any attacks either by the Dark-side or any conventional attacks."

Nomi said, "I of course do not want my baby attacked, but I do not want to have her live in a prison even to save her life."

Sam did not smile, "Nor would I. As Master Ahsoka said, she will be with her always. The rest of us will do the same. When war does break out on Earth, then she will have to stay here due to her lack of combat skills."

Brandon said, "She is now protected, but we can never be overly protective by anyone. That can lead us to the Dark-side if not her."

Nomi cursed, "You are right. It can also cause us to be stupid in battle."

Before darting off, Brandon stated, "I will talk to Marion. She will need to know that we well have people going through the Stargate for scouting reports. She is well versed in this type of business. General Davis had her run a few mock scenarios like the ones she will be doing with our current plight."

Ahsoka smiled at him, "May the Force be with you."

Brandon smiled back, "Yes it may." As Brandon walk out the door of the palace, _"I am more concerned with my Padawan than my daughter." _

"_**So am I Master. I feel that he is not done with me yet. I have been thinking if being a host to him was his prime motive."**_

"_**I have been thinking that myself. Before I run my mind on what was his first motive of taking you from the SGC, I want to know more. I cannot risk fearing over shadow that crawls near me."**_

_**Oriana stated, "No you cannot! I have always felt from the beginning that Palpatine could use any of the Royal Family as his power house. Sam is still a target."**_

_**Brandon asked, "I think we need to have a talk on the ancient royalty, and why you left with your daughter to escape him so long ago."**_

_**Sam stated, "I would like to know that too. I strongly believe that the alter reality is more important than this one."**_

_**Oriana replied with deep dread, "More than you ever know."**_

_**Brandon confusingly said, "WHAT! I thought I right the wrong?"**_

"_**Brandon you did. We are free at this very moment because of you. The ancient Jedi's history is starting to wake up, but this is not over. That is why I did not celebrate with you all when Palpatine was destroyed. As you know, he is the Dark-side of the Force."**_

_**Brandon sighed, "I know the full impact that he cannot be destroyed, but I thought he was put on ice sort of speak."**_

"_**Yes and no. There is a lot more to Palpatine than the sacrificing himself in the Dark-side."**_

"_**I know some of his history, but not much."**_

"_**Brandon there is so much more about Palpatine and why he is the Dark-side of the Force than you can possibly imagine."**_

Brandon was about to fall on the ground from the enormous weight of what she just told him._** "Let me talk to Marion, and I will be right there. You need to talk to us about this."**_

"_**By the time you are done with Marion and setting up all the teams to investigate on the Dark Force descendants, I should be done with Amanda's training for the day."**_

_**Sam said, "If the alter reality is more prominent, than who is the Master and who is the Padawan?"**_

_**Oriana answered, "My daughter. It is you and Brandon."**_

_**Brandon replied, "How can we both be Masters and Padawans?"**_

"_**No one can be both of anything at the same time."**_

"_**MOM! Stop this psycho babble talk! I feel this to be far too serious for riddles."**_

_**Oriana sighed, "More than you ever know."**_

_**Jolinar stated, "That is why all the realities have merged. The two of you are Masters because of the merging. That is why the two of have so much of a hard time with who is Master."**_

_**Sam cursed, "You are saying what I faced, and the dreams that Brandon had from him is nothing compared to what is in store now?"**_

_**Jolinar said straight out, "Yes I am."**_

_**Sam angrily asked, "Why in the hell did you not tell us this!"**_

_**Jolinar understandingly answered, "I was hoping I would not have to."**_

_**Sam was quiet for a few moments. She simply did not know what to say. Sam said more calmly, "I see why you gave me your powers. I will need them to protect the two of us."**_

"_**It is part of the reason. Sam, what you faced was just a basic primer to become something other than a host. It would have been easier for Palpatine if you were, but I strongly believe he has something more sinister than that."**_

_**Sam reluctantly asked, "What could it be?"**_

"_**From the beginning we knew that Palpatine would not be able to control the machine that is now the Dark-side of the Force. By using you as a host, he would have used you to control it. Now that he cannot do that, the only thing he can do is make you the Dark-side of the Force."**_

_**Sam physically collapsed. Brandon felt that, and was about to turn around and go to her side. Amanda said, "Daddy, we are with her. Sam is alright. We can attend to her. Please you must get the scouting parties out there searching for all they can."**_


	8. Chapter 8: More about Palpatine

**Chapter 8: More about Palpatine**

Brandon reluctantly went back to what he had to do, but he was already running towards Sam in his mind and soul.

Before Brandon reached the Stargate, he was thinking that he had to be with her. _"I cannot allow that bastard to take her. She went through far too much already."_

When Marion saw Brandon, she smiled, "What can I do for you Emperor Jedi?"

Brandon told her all that had been said including the recent Force conversation. "I will not allow her to be anything of the Dark-side of the Force."

Marion calmly said, "She will not. From all that I understood of what she went through before, she will not now." Without having the abilities to use the Force, Marion realized that he was thinking of the dreams that Palpatine gave him. She did not say anything in response, but she did say, "Emperor Jedi, I will do all that I can for all of you. I will give you reports of what everyone finds about the descendants of the Dark Force."

Brandon smiled, "I know you will Marion. I am very grateful for your love for Sam."

"She is family after all. Oriana is my grandmother."

Rosemary said, "That makes you family too Brandon." After walking close to him she continued, "I know that you are suffering in your soul due to the fears Sam had gone through. I can also see the fears in you on what you will be facing."

Brandon was quiet for a time. He finally spoke, "Those dreams he gave me were the worst things I have ever had experienced in my life. I knew that it was not Nomi and the others torturing me, but..."

Rosemary interrupted, "But they did just the same."

Brandon was far too in his memories of that dream to even nod his head in reply. After a time, Brandon said, "I know that Nomi will not hurt me at all, but I am so afraid to face anything like that again."

Rosemary replied, "Who would not be. You are at least facing those fears Brandon at the moment. I would be very worried if you simply went on like they never happened."

Nomi gently put her arms around her husband from behind. "I love you more than anyone or anything. No matter what will happen to either you or Sam, I want you to know that."

Brandon turned his head around while still sitting with his back towards her, "I know that love. I knew it then, and I know it now."

Nomi had tears of those memories of that dream. "It hurts me just as much to even having you see an image of me hurt you like that." With a crying voice, "I could never think of hurting you in any way. If you ever had dreams like that again my love, I will be there in them to fight for you. I swore to you that I will do all to protect you in battle. I still hold to that promise."

"I remember us both giving that pledge."

"I do not want to lose you."

"You will not. It is Sam that he is after."

"No my love, he is after both of you. He wants to create another Sith. Sam cannot be the Sith alone once he puts the Dark-side in her. With her new powers she will be able to control the Dark-side of the Force, and he will have her powers to finally destroy all the Jedi Knights."

Brandon felt from here there is a lot more to be told.

Nomi moved to sit beside him. "There is something that Oriana told me about Sam that I think it is time for me to tell you all.

Sam is still shaking over the reality of what Jolinar just told her. "Why did I not see this?"

Oriana replied understandingly, "Even with all the powers you have my daughter, you cannot know everything that is happening in life. You are not the person that have merged the realities together, but only shared product who and what she was."

Sam sighed, "I know mom. Dammit! I always knew. I thought, when she merged in me, I would be able to..."

"My lovely daughter, you are still human. Since birth, you were a remarkable baby. You had the insights of using the Force very early."

Sam smiled, "I wished I had the memories of my life in that time period." Sam thought for a moment, "How old was I when you had to take me with you?"

A voice in the air answered, "The same age you were when Brandon came to you when you were a teenager."

Sam immediately recognized that voice. When a body appeared, it was not Skyma Talle, but Jill Cantrell. Sam smiled, "I thought I felt something very familiar in you when I first met you in that hospital room.

"Yes Your Majesty. I manifested myself as Jill Cantrell." Her appearance suddenly changed to her true form. "Since I am in the Force, I can change my appearance when needed."

Sam facial expressions went dark. "I am facing something a lot worse than I did in a galaxy far, far, away, and it frightens the hell out of me. I do not want to go through that again."

"That is why I am with you now. To make sure that you and you Padawan never have to face what you both went through."

"So I am the Master?"

"Originally, yes, but because I got you to send him back in time to change the influence of Palpatine's, he is the Master. The reason for the strong power over the both of you in being the Master is that you both are that power with the Force."

Sam looked at her mother.

Oriana said, "Sammy, I am truly sorry for not able to tell you all this the first time we met in 1860, but you would not understand what you need to know now."

Sam smiled, "To keep this a secret from me, you had to been going out of your mind."

"Sam we left Earth a trillion years ago because of your power of the living Force."

Sam asked, "From my memories of that time line, and what I was told of the ancient history of the Jedi Knights, father just recently sacrificed himself in the machine. How can I have this strong ability to use the Force?" All the sudden Sam figured it out. I was born from the living Force."

"Yes you were. Her Majesty that had merged all the realities had created the Force." Sam all the sudden realized that was a metaphorical meaning.

"Sammy, she never existed in the real sense. It was you all along. Jolinar is your sister. She was killed outright by Palpatine. She used the power of the Force to create the Tok'ra symbiote to find out the only one that could rightfully train you to be a Jedi Knight that you are now. Corran Horn became you Master due to the fact that Jolinar was killed before she had the chance to go into Brandon."

Skyma said, "When we first met in that cell, I knew you were in great danger because you were not a Jedi Knight when you should have been."

With a confused state Sam said, "Now things are put to right. I thought that would end Palpatine's plans to go after me."

"Your Majesty, he was after you since the moment you were born. He wanted that power from you and Jolinar both."

Sam said with some understanding, "I now see why Jolinar just said she has been protective for so long. She had been doing all she could to protect all of us." Sam paused for a moment. "What I do not understand is why I did not have these memories when she was in me in both realities."

Oriana smiled, "That is something you two will have to discuss. I am guessing she kept it from you for your own protection. You did tell me that she tried to leave you in a great hurry."

"Yes I did. I always thought it was to get away from the Ashrak."

"Sammy, the Ashrak was a secret guard of Palpatine as Mara Jade was long ago."

Sam sighed heavily, "Great!" Sam was silent for a moment, "I am surprised he did not kill me with Jolinar."

Oriana said sadly, "Sam that was why Jolinar was in you to begin with. She realized that the Ashrak was after you." Sam just froze. Oriana came closer to her daughter. She gently gave her a hug. Sam hugged her back in reply.

After they hugged, Oriana had to continue, "Sammy, I am sorry to say this now, but I must tell you. You were the reason for the Stargate Program being operational. It had nothing to do with Dr. Daniel Jackson. Yes, it was he that saw the chevrons as constellations, but if it was not for you being there before him, it would not have mattered what they dialed into the Stargate."

Sam with complete puzzlement on her face asked, "What do you mean?"

"You and your sister are twins."

"I understood that much, but how could I have made the Stargate operational before Daniel deciphered the address to Abydos?"

"Have you ever thought of the energy that allows others to dial from one Stargate to another?"

"I have always thought it had to do with black holes."

All Oriana did for an answer was shake her head repeatedly.

Sam asked, "What energy is running the Stargate?"

Oriana did not answer. All the sudden Sam realized it was her sister and herself. Sam asked, "How?"

"You both have the same powers. Jolinar never shared her own powers with you. You had them all along."

Sam finally got it. "We are the Force."

"Not completely. It took your Father's help. If he did not sacrifice himself in that machine, you would not be alive today. Palpatine underestimated your sister's powers. She was the first of the Jedi to manifest back in the Force. She was the one that has allowed other Jedi Knights to do the same when they die."

Sam remembered that she gave her own Force genetic signature to everyone that she had a close encounter with. Sam asked her mother "Is that why I gave my Force powers to others?"

Oriana smiled and nodded. "You did much more than that Sammy. You gave everyone in both realities the abilities to explore the universe."

"Brandon did all that in this reality."

"What he did was the result of what you done for him."

"No way! I now know who I am and what I can do, but for one person to do all that..."

Oriana interrupted, "Yes it was you."

Sam simply could not believe she had made that much of a difference.

Skyma said, "Your Majesty. Why do you think you were kidnapped?"

"To be a host for Palpatine."

Skyma asked again, "Why you, from over 6 million people on this planet?"

"I have been wondering that since the moment I was taken."

Oriana stated, "You need to stop thinking as..."

Sam interrupted, "Mom, how in the hell am I suppose to think. I have so many different lives running in my head. Which one is real for me? The strongest memories I have are from the one I thought was me before I knew anything about the Jedi Knights. Because I am married to Jack, I know that one is right for me. I know I was in love with him in all the other realities, but the one that I am the Master over Brandon feels so strong. Now I am confronted with all of them, and it is confusing the complete hell out of me."

Amanda said, "You know now that I figured out that Jolinar was your sister, and everything about you before you realized Oriana was your mother."

Sam smiled, "If anyone that deserves the greatest in life, it would be you. You knew all about me. I am so much amazed over it."

Amanda smiled, "It was not hard at all. I even told you that, when Master Skyma took me to meet you."

"That is what is confusing me. If it was Jolinar that has been doing this..." Sam now understood. "We are not only twins, but share our experiences and everything."

Oriana smiled, "I am amazed how much all three of us can look so much alike, and can act so much alike."

Both Sam and her mother laughed over how much they did act so much alike in 1860. Sam replied while still laughing, "We had to completely freak out everyone in Dinotopia during that time."

Oriana replied, "I enjoyed seeing everyone freak out."

"So did I."

They both laughed.

When Sam was done laughing, she said, "Thanks mom."

"For what Sammy?"

"For being in my life. Most of my life, I missed you, but when I realized you were my mother, all that missed time melted away."

Oriana said in a serious tone, "Keep those thoughts my dearest daughter. It will carry you to sanity in all this."

"It had kept me from losing my sanity since I saw Jack being shot in the chest so many years ago."

Sam still cries over that day. As she was wiping her face once again, she asked Skyma, "What does make me so special?"

Skyma smiled, "You are the only child alive that was born from the living Force. You also have the powers to change your appearance at will."

"WOW! I only wished I could have done that when I was with Stargate Command. It would be easier to deal with the Goa'uld and the others we had to deal with. Now I need to know how to change."

Oriana smiled to the point of laughter. "You changed your appearance countless times when you were a baby."

Sam was amazed on how easy it was. "I hope I will be able to wear clothes when I turn into a human."

Oriana laughed, "Yes you can. I had to teach you to do so. Children always love to go naked, but you were a special case Sammy."

Sam nearly turned bright red in embarrassment from seeing herself naked. Her mother gently put her hands on her daughter's face, and gave her a motherly kiss on her lips. "I love you Sammy."

"I love you too mom."

After they were done hugging, Sam asked, "What do I do now? How do I keep myself from going through the hell of being a slave, go through all the forebodings I been through, and keep myself from being the new Dark-side of the Force?"

Jolinar said, "Sister, I promise you that I will be with you constantly till I know that Palpatine can never harm our family ever again."

Sam stood up to walk over to Brandon to give him and her sister a dear and loving hug. Sam said, "I promise you and your family my Padawan that I will never leave you. I will do all I can to protect you all."

Brandon replied, "Sam it is you that he is after."

Sam frowned, "Dammit Brandon! Do not do that to yourself. You hid from those dreams before, and I will kick your ass if you do it again. I know how you felt." Sam looked at Nomi and back at Brandon, "I also know that it nearly tore your heart out when you experienced all of us torturing you, including an image of Nomi."

Brandon was far too quiet for even something like this. Amanda came to him, and raised her arms out as to hug him. Brandon knelt and gave his daughter a loving hug. Amanda said, "I love you daddy."

Brandon hugged her even closer. He hugged her for a time before telling her how much he loved her. After they hugged, Amanda said to her daddy, "No matter what will happen to any of us to get to Sam, I want you to know that we all love you. I know how much you hurt from that dream."

Brandon was astonished what she was saying to him, "How can you know how I felt then?"

Amanda answered with no emotion on her face, "I can feel it in you now. Even though you know that mommy will never hurt you, it felt so real to you in that dream."

Tears started to trickle down her father's face. Amanda continued, "I know that Palpatine will hit you in the same manner if not a lot worse. Daddy, please remember that we all love you." They hugged once again.

Brandon whispered in his daughter's ear, "I will remember how much I love you." Both of them were having tears of love going down their faces.

Brandon then looked at Sam. It was Jolinar that spoke next. "Now for Palpatine, I am afraid he is still after you."

Sam sighed heavily, "Lucky me."

"My dear sister, I know you went through a great deal, and I wished I could removed you from all that."

Sam smiled, "I was not all that crazy about all the negativity I went through, but I am a much better person because of it. I became a Jedi Knight, have wonderful friends in a galaxy far, far, away, find out that the Jedi Knights had a giant history on Earth, found out...my mom is alive, found out that I am royalty, and recently found out that I had a sister."

Brandon smiled, "I have a Master, and a very good friend to boot.

"It is going to be awkward for you calling me Master with my sister in you."

Brandon smiled, "It is I that will be calling you that. What is going to be awkward for me is having your sister in me when you two will need your private moments together."

Sam said humbly, "Nonsense. You are family to me as I am to you and your family. Jolinar was meant to be in you, and there she will stay." Sam was quiet for a moment, "Now how are we going to deal with Palpatine this time. If he has a larger army than before, how are we going to defeat him?"

Jolinar answered, "The same way you all did the last time."

"Is there a way to destroy the Dark-side of the Force?"

Jolinar stated, "Palpatine is losing control of it. He has some control over it by being in this reality, by having a host. Now he can never do that."

"He will then continue to make me somehow the Dark-side of the Force, or a medium so he can control it."

"Sam it is time that I show you our past. Just telling you will not do it justice. Brandon will need to know this as well. That is one of the reasons I am in him. He was meant to know the beginning."

"What do I need to do?"

Brandon stood up. He said, "We need to hug each other. As in the 'Christmas Carol,' Jolinar will take us on a journey to the beginning of the Jedi Knights."

Sam smiled, "Finally answers to a great many questions."

Brandon smiled back, "That and a whole lot more. We will both learn our full potential of being Jedi Knights, and how to win over all that has been happening to us these past years."

"There are some things I will never forget, but I am over the hurt. If what we will learn from my sister, will keep it from happening to anyone else, then I will do all I can."

"That we will...my Master."

Sam gave him a big smile. "To be completely honest with you, I am happy to be the Master, but I will never forget all you have done for me when I was a teenager."

Brandon smiled back, "Neither will I. It is all that you have taught me that allowed me to train you as I have. Remember you saw in me that I wanted to call you Master."

Sam gave another warm smile, "I remember all of the time you were with me as if it were yesterday."

"As do I. Now let's hold on to each other ever so tightly. Your sister said it will be a wild ride to travel back in time in the manner we will be doing."

The two of them did so, and they were engulfed by a majestic light. Moments the light disappeared along with them.


	9. Chapter 9: The Origins of the Jedi Knig

**Chapter 9: The Origins of the Jedi Knights**

Both Sam and Brandon found themselves in what appeared to be the city of the Jedi Knights, but everything looked similar, but oddly different. There was a major difference that was very obvious to them, there were a lot more people going about their business, and no one notice them at all. Sam said, "We are here, and you are right, this is like having one of the Christmas spirits sending us on some kind of visual." Sam paused, "Now what?"

"Jolinar had not said anything more to me."

"It could be that what we seek is not a simple understanding. She did say we are here to learn the beginning. That can be a feat in itself."

"You think we will be here for a good time."

Sam was quiet for a moment, "If it were just to learn the past, I would say yes, but when it is Palpatine after us, I have no clue how long it will take us to learn of the beginning of my life or the Jedi Knights."

Brandon remembered that time is different when one travels in time.

Sam stated, "I do remember the time I spent in 1860 with my mother was short to all of you in the 21st Century, but I just do not know. It could be useful here, but I have no clue to how it will be for us."

"We cannot use the Force to find what we are looking for."

Sam slumped, "Good point. What is my sister saying on this?"

"Not sure. I cannot feel her presence at all."

Sam walked closer to him. She paused for a moment then said, "She is not in you at all. I now see why Jack does not like surprises. I was not expecting this."

Brandon realized that nothing has happened yet. "By this time period, neither you nor Jolinar are born."

"Of course! The same time flux as when I traveled to 1860. Jolinar left me because she was in my mother at the time."

The two of them walked around the city. There were not going to learn anything by standing around.

Sam smiled as they were site seeing.

Brandon asked, "What are you smiling for?"

"Just going down memory lane. Remember what we did for Earth regarding the Jedi Knights?"

Brandon thought for a moment, and understood. "We were site seeing before we did our presentations."

All the sudden they saw someone that got their interest. It was someone that looked like Sam completely. A voice called out to that person. "Oriana!"

Oriana sighed. "What is it now?"

Nasor Taear replied, "Your Highness if you remember to do all your duties you will not have to be frustrated in having me to tell you to finish them."

Oriana smiled, "I am very happy I have you as a friend. If you were not, you might have left me a long time ago from being so absent minded."

"Never!"

Oriana sighed, "It is this duty that bothers me the most."

Nasor smiled, "Yes it does, but it has to be done. You told me the future of the Jedi Knights depends on it."

Oriana smiled, "Yes it does. While it does hurt me, I know the outcome will be words beyond wonderful."

"Off you go then your Majesty."

Sam and Brandon followed Oriana.

They followed her into a private room of the Palace.

Oriana smiled at the person waiting on her. "Hi my love."

Bodo Bass replied, "I know that it bothers you to keep on trying to have children. It does me too."

"It does because I want children ever so much."

Bodo smiled, "From what Thor has told me, this new technology can help us."

Oriana sighed, "You know that I want to bare them myself."

"I know, but this might be the only way. Thor did promise it will not be cloning."

"I am grateful for that. I have great respect for the Asgards." Oriana was quiet for a moment, "We need to continue our Royal Heritage. With this war with Palpatine, we have lost a lot of our family."

Sam blurted out, "O my God!" She covered her mouth as if she made a mistake in talking.

Brandon said, "They cannot hear us or see us. You sister did say we cannot be seen or heard. Since the Force is not that strong in this time period, they cannot feel us if they know how to do that."

Sam was relieved, "From what Daniel read, they only could do very small task, and it was only the Royal Family that could use it."

"As far as we know. I am a sure that even Jedi's history does not tell everything."

"I wished I can use the Force."

Brandon smiled, "You are a military officer. Spite how long you have been out of active duty you should be able to still function as an officer, yes?"

Sam smiled, "Been doing that since we got here."

Brandon understood what her Master was saying, but he also knew that he too wanted to use the Force. "Your mother appears to be right we rely on the Force too much."

Oriana said to her husband, "Will this machine be able to make our children healthy. I do not trust a strange device even as powerful as this one to create life."

"From what Thor has said, yes."

Oriana replied angrily, "I do not care about that." She sighed, "I am sorry."

Bodo smiled understandingly, "I understand your feelings because I feel them too my love."

"Bodo this war is not going good for us. I have thought of not having children thinking about the life children should not be raised in."

"Just the same you want them."

"Yes I do." Oriana turned away from her husband. She was looking right at her daughter. She continued, "I feel that they can make a difference for us Jedi. I have no clue what it could be, but I know they will."

Sam said, "I have mom. I am here to make sure I continue to do that."

Oriana replied, "I know. That is why I sent you both here."

Sam was shocked. "You can see and hear us?"

Bodo answered, "Yes we can. We both used the Force to call you here."

All the sudden Sam understood everything. She remembered it was her that created the machine that is now the Force. She was the one that talked to Amanda not Jolinar in this time period. She realized what her mother said that she was the Force with the help of her father. She was sent here to help give birth to herself and her sister, and start things for the Jedi Knights throughout time and space."

Seeing from Sam that she was starting to understand why she was here, Brandon said, "That is why the symbiote is not in me anymore."

Sam asked her Padawan, "You knew this?"

Brandon smiled, "I did not realize they could hear and see us."

Oriana said, "My daughter, we need you desperately. We have had scouting reports that Palpatine has entered his soul in the machine he created from a copy of the blueprints he got from us. Our machine is dying, but we were able to summon you here."

Sam asked, "What kind of shape is your machine now?"

Bodo answered, "It will not fail anytime soon, but if I have to enter my soul in our machine, I would not be able control it."

Sam and Brandon looked at each other. Sam said to her father, "So that is why you have told us that Palpatine is losing control."

Bodo smiled, "If you cannot help us, then I will not be able to tell you anything."

Brandon replied, "What a time paradox."

Oriana stated seriously, "No it is not. Time is not what you think. It is a great deal to get into at the moment, and we are short of time."

Sam asked, "What do I need to do? From our historical records, it was by the nick of time that you were able to enter and become the Force."

Brandon replied, "No Sam. You are the Light-side of the Force. Your father will only be the guardian of it."

Sam replied in awe, "O my! I created her, and myself, so I can become the Force itself."

"Yes and no. You will not die in the attempt, but your powers you have now will allow things as we know it to come to pass."

Brandon looked at Oriana, "That is why I called this a time paradox."

"I assure you it is not that. It appears you measure time as linear. I did as well before Thor and the other Asgards taught us differently. Time is much more than linear."

Sam said with certainty, "I will do this, and hope it will not be in the nick of time as it has been recorded."

"My daughter, do not let your historical records make any decision for you. Trust me no historical records are that accurate. Sometimes a historian is just like a novelist writing a very good story. He or she will sometimes liven up events to allow the book to sell better."

Sam looked at her Padawan, "We now know why Palpatine was after me."

"Yes we do my Master. Now it is up to you to fulfill your own life. This is not destiny for you."

Oriana said with certainty, "Sam we are not going to force you to do anything. If we did, we would not be any different than Palpatine."

Sam smiled, "I want to do this. For the first time in my life, I have found a purpose, and what makes me so important."

Brandon asked, "There must be more to Sam than anything we can ever know?"

A bright light suddenly appeared. It was Thor standing there in front of them all.

Sam smiled. "I do not know if you know me or not, but..."

Thor interrupted, "Your Majesty, I do know you very well."

"You knew I would be this Force from the first time you saw me?"

"Yes I did. I have been overwhelmed of your intelligence without knowing your full potential. I did not know the outcome of your life, or I would have warned you of the kidnapping."

"WOW! That throws everything I know about quantum mechanics out the window."

"Indeed it does."

Thor looked at Brandon to answer his question, "Emperor Jedi, if it was that simple for Sam to be this machine, than I would have gotten her to do it a long time ago. She had her power in her all the time. It was when she was learning to use the Force by Master Corran Horn and other events that she realized she had these powers."

Sam said seriously, "Thor, I want to tell you this now. I do not blame you or anyone else of what had happen to me in regarding my kidnapping. I know now why he did. He wanted to stop me from being the Force."

Thor bowed. I have not known you once to hold a grudge towards anyone. I am honored to have known you as Samantha Carter and as Sam O'Neill."

Sam just smiled.

While concentrating on the moment, Sam asked, "If time is of the essence, how long do we have before Palpatine will attack the machine that is in operational now?"

Oriana replied, "My daughter, you are the machine that is the living Force."

Sam remembered her mother telling her that her father did not sacrifice himself in the machine, but lived a full life. "You just stated that father will be the guardian of the Force."

"I am now. I am the Guardian over you now."

Sam was confused. "Before Brandon and I were sent here, we were told that my sister, Jolinar, and I were born from the Force. If I am this machine, how is that possible?"

Her mother smiled, "Which came first, the chicken or the egg?"

Sam thought about it for a time. She finally said, "In this case the egg. I had to become an adult before I could go back in time to be right where I am now."

Oriana smiled, "No my love. In this case the chicken and the egg both came first. You had to be the living Force to be able to create a human body of both Jolinar and yourself."

Sam became very confused. "How can you know all this before I was even born?"

Thor answered, "Remember that your family can travel to any reality and time and be able to live as if they were born there."

"This makes us all knowing?"

Oriana smiled, "No. Not by a long shot."

Sam got excited and understood how the realities were merged. "When I was given the memories of the alter reality, the realities started to merge. Since I was able to give my Force signature to all that I was close to in all the realities, by the same concept I was able to give the same memories of all the realities."

Bodo Bass stated, "Exactly. That in effect was the reality merging, and why no one lost the memories or things in the result there of. When you and your Padawan first arrived, you explored the city. That allowed time for us to know all about what had happen to you, and the other things we know about you."

Oriana said, "My daughter, you came here to learn about the beginning of the Jedi Knights. We are simply saying you are that beginning."

Sam quietly looked at Brandon. Did you know this before we came?"

Brandon smiled, "Some of it, yes."

Sam brushed her right hand through her hair. If I am the Force, then why would I have to create a symbiote to get you to train me as a Jedi Knight?"

"Master, the question you should seek is why you created a human form of yourself at all."

Sam went quiet. She really did not know the answer.

All the sudden Skyma Talle appeared. Sam just looked at her. She remembered that she can change form at will. Sam was told that she could do the same. Sam confusingly asked, "Jolinar?"

Skyma smiled, "Yes, I am your sister."

Sam sat down from all the confusion. I thought you were the symbiote in Brandon."

Brandon replied, "She was. Ever wondered how you could live when Jolinar left you?"

"Yes I did." Sam looked at her sister in deep thought. Sam asked, "The symbiote is a Force creation?"

"Yes my sister. You are correct. I could leave Brandon anytime. Remember when mom told you that I was murdered out right by Palpatine."

Sam spouted out, "O my God. It was when you were murdered right in front of in that cell. I heard my only sister murdered, and I did not know who you were."

Skyma came to her, and gave her a hug. Sam hugged back. "I love you Sam."

"I love you too."

After wiping her face Sam asked her father, "So all that time we were talking to each other through the Force, it was a simple Force time communication."

"Yes it was. As your mother has told you, I never sacrificed myself in the machine. I just told you the reason why."

Sam asked, "Will the machine kill Palpatine if he cannot control it?"

Thor answered, "It may. We just do not know what will happen. He could still live on in the machine, and be completely helpless inside it."

"That is why he wanted me a new host. I had the power to control it."

Sam's sister replied, "He wanted to destroy you. As the old saying goes, it he could not control his machine, the Jedi Knights would not be able to have theirs."

"It appears that he has already lost some control. He has become a mad hatter. If I am the Force, this physical body is just a copy of who I am. How can destroying this physical body destroy the Force?"

Sam's sister smiled, "It would not destroy you, but would keep you from ever transforming in physical form."

"Like Palpatine cannot get a new host again."

"Exactly!"

Now that Sam understood the beginning of the Jedi Knights, she asked Thor, "What do I do next. You said there is a lot to do."

"Your Majesty, you have done a great deal already. Now that you have full filled the reason you came here, it is up to you what to do next."

Sam thought out loud, "I am that machine that is the Light-side of the Force. I am physically here, so is my sister. I need now to allow the birth of the two of us."

Oriana smiled, "I will then take the two of you away from this world. If I do not, Palpatine will kill you both."

Sam had tears running down her face when she looked at her sister and mother. "He did kill you two."

Skyma gave her sister a hug. After the hug she wiped Sam's face. "You okay?"

Sam quietly shook her head. "I see you here talking to me, but I know that you both were murdered because of him."

Skyma smiled, "We will always be with you. Mom is alive because of you. I have to stay in the Force."

Sam nodded. "I understand, but it does not change how I feel."

"Nor should it my dear sister. You always had a loving heart. No one taught you that. That is why you are a tough egg."

"I know that now, but what I been through as a slave because of him, I felt like I was killed our right over and over. To know that I could go through that again scares me more than you know."

"Listen to me Sam, I will not allow that to happen this time. You have powers that you can use and control. Now that you know you are the Force, you can do a whole lot more."

Sam smiled, "I am married to Jack. That is all I want."

Thor said, "Remember your wedding Your Majesty?"

Sam looked at him and said with a big smile, "In every detail." She then realized what Thor was saying, "You mean the importance of us marrying?"

Thor replied, "Yes. The love that you and Jack share is why you are the Force itself."

"Love is powerful than the Force, and it allowed me to be manifested in that power."

"That is why you had to live your life to this point before you could come to understand that you are the Force. In all the realities, the love you two share has bridged not only Earth to the ancient Jedi Knights, but allowed the Force to be what it is, you."

Sam looked at her mother, "I see now why both the chicken and the egg came first."

"Yes my daughter. There is a lot more to it, but that is the basic understanding."

Sam smiled wide, "I would want it any other way." Sam remembered something that she was told, "I was told that Jolinar died and allowed the other Jedi Knights to be able to go into the Force after they die. If that is true, how could we have met in that cell?"

"Easy my dearest sister, I used Skyma Tella's body as a host. When I found out that Skyma was learning about our ancient history, I came to her. We became great friends. As you entered into Brandon to be able to cross the reality barrier that Palpatine created, I was able to be a symbiote in Skyma."

"How much did you know about that reality before you met Skyma?"

"Not much. That was one of the reasons she interested me. When she was killed, I was too. Somehow Palpatine could sense me in her. Could be the reason she was killed in the first place. I use her body for the love I have for her. If I used my own, there would be three people looking the same."

Sam looked at her mother with a smile. "Two is enough."

"Yes it is will be for us in 1860."

Sam sat on the ground in a meditation pose. Two beam of energy came from her. The beams of energy ended up on a bed. Two babies materialized from it. Sam stood up and quietly walked towards them. Sam smiled when she looked in the eyes of two babies. Sam said, "Happy Birthday Sam and Jolinar Bass."

Oriana and Bodo stood quietly behind Sam. When Sam looked at her parents, they all smiled at each other. They both said to their daughter, "Thank you."

Sam replied, "I am complete. Now it is time for me to go back, and help destroy Palpatine's last grand army. The history of the Jedi Knights will live on."

Sam looked at her Padawan. She asked, "Ready to go?"

Brandon smiled, "I learned what I needed to know, so yes. I can say this Master. I am always ready to go on any adventures with you. I never been bored since I first met you."

Sam smiled, "Same here. I never had a better life."

The two of them hugged for a moment before they were engulfed with the same white light before they came to this time period. All the sudden both Sam and Brandon found themselves where they were before their journey.

Sam turned and smiled at Amanda. "You knew who I was."

Amanda smiled, "Yes I did. For some reason I felt it in you that day. The second after, everything fell into place about who you are. I do not know how I got this information, but I know I was right."

"I think I might have been responsible for giving you that information, but there is something very special about you that allowed you to read and understand all of who I am."

Sam looked around. When she saw her sister, Sam gave the warmest smile. The two of them moved quickly towards each other and gave a loving sister hug. As they were hugging Sam said, "I never thanked you for helping me release all that hell that was in me."

Jolinar replied, "You do not have to my sister. Just having you fulfill your life is all I want from you." They kept on hugging each other for a moment longer. Sam said, "Now that I know the history of the Jedi Knights, I am complete."

Oriana said, "You are the history of the Jedi Knights."

Sam turned around and looked at her mother. Oriana said, "Welcome home." They hugged each other with the all the love they could share.

After they hugged, "There is one question that I did not ask. How did I end up being the Force?"

"In all that you went through being a slave and all, you stood strong. The Force grew in you and from you during those years. When you went back in time and realized who you are something wonderful happened as a result. You were the Force long before you came to us. When you realized the reality of it manifested into what every Jedi has been using to this day."

"Like what Brandon did for everyone on Earth when he trained me to be a Jedi Knight."

"Sam, I told you it was you all along. Brandon only allowed you to shine by changing the influence Palpatine had over you. The rest was all from you."

"I see that now. It was just hard to fully comprehend that I could do all that all by myself."

Amanda said, "You did not all by yourself. Everyone on Earth simply followed your lead. With all that you were doing for Earth, how could they not show you something in return?"

Sam smiled, "For a seven year old, you are one intelligent person."

"Not really, but I am learning."

"You also taught me a few things."

Amanda was perplexed, "What can I teach you?"

"Humility and love."


	10. Chapter 10: The Scouting Reports

**Chapter 10: The Scouting Reports**

After a couple of weeks, the scouting reports were finished.

Grand Master Luke Skywalker read all that was given to him. "What I thought. They could not find anything."

Emperor Jedi Brandon Bowers asked, "Could it be that these scouting reports that these Jedi you talk with are false leads."

"If I did not know about Sam being the Force, then I would say you were correct. If Jolinar is right that Palpatine is still after her, then I would believe we are simply overstating the matter."

"Even my Master has not come up with any leads, but she realizes that Palpatine is desperate."

Luke smiled, "Let us put ourselves in his place. What would you do if you knew that Sam has found out that she was the Light-side of the Force?"

"Hide all my armies from my enemies, and make them think I chickened out."

Sam walked up to them. "I take it they found nothing?"

Luke answered, "Not yet."

"I was expecting this. If they were not hiding, then it might not be anything to be overly concerned about. Now since nothing is found, that is a red flag. I for one believe the scouting reports done by these descendants are genuine."

Marion said, "Could it be that they realized how powerful you are Sam, and they are running off?"

Sam looked at Marion, "I do not think so. When running off, there are always trails left behind due to mistakes. No, this is serious, and this is Palpatine's last chance before he loses control over the Dark-side of the Force."

"Master, do you think he is still after you?"

"Yes I do. I do not think he has let up on me since I was kidnapped. The less control he has over the Dark-side the more desperate he will be."

Luke asked, "How certain are you that he is losing control?"

"If father were to enter their machine, then all the Jedi Knight would not be able do half of what they are doing with the Force. Since there are more Jedi Knights then Sith, he could have lost control before I was born."

"I take it you feel every Jedi Knight using...your powers."

Sam smiled, "Yes I do. It is very interesting I did not feel this before."

Brandon smiled, "That one is very easy to explain. Now that you know you are the Force, you are more powerful than before. That allows you to notice things like that."

I also feel the powers of the Dark-side."

Everyone was shocked. Sam ensured them she is not having the Dark-side enter her. "What I meant is that I feel its presence. There is great power flux from it."

Brandon asked, "You mean Palpatine is struggling?"

"It feels like he is fighting for superiority."

Brandon replied with great curiosity, "I wonder if that is why there can be no more than two, a master and an apprentice in the Sith?"

Sam smiled, "Could be. This is the first time I felt this. This tug-a-war could have been going on ever since he entered his machine. What I have been feeling is inconsistencies."

Luke replied, "This is recent. When I was with Palpatine for the first time, I did not feel any out of control from him. He was very powerful."

Sam said with certainty, "When my counterpart and myself were fighting him in his human form, he did not show any lapse of control. His lack of recent control has to do with his recent defeat."

Brandon said out right, "We do not need to think any army of the Dark-side will lapse. We are going to have to think this army is operating fully with or without Palpatine's Dark-Force influence."

Luke replied, "We do have a grand army of many people, including the descendants of the ancient Jedi. I just hope it will be enough."

Kim Maxwell, Sam's royal servant and best friend said, "Your Majesty, sorry to interrupt."

Sam smiled at her, "What is it Kim?"

"Your husband is back. He appears to have some exciting news."

They all raced towards the Stargate.

When they got there, they saw Jack smiling.

Sam asked, "Kim told us that you have some news that could be very useful."

"Indeed I do love. My team and I found an important stronghold. Teal'c, Master Bratac, and I were able to get inside and listen in on some very interesting conversation. There is a very large army, but they are starting to wane."

Luke asked, "Are you sure about this? We have had reports similar to this."

"We are very certain. I too have done this very thing, and found out much later it was all a ruse. What they said assured us three this is genuine."

Since no one else has anything else to say, Jack continued, "This of course does not mean they cannot do us serious damage. From what they have said, they are too concerned with what the others are going to do."

Sam stated, "What I have felt of the Dark-side, Palpatine struggling, but once he hears of these conflicts with his armies, this could change."

Jack asked, "Sam would you know if this information is genuine?"

"Yes I would. I too thought, at first, it was false information about the Dark-side and Palpatine, but the more I monitored this, the more irregularities I have been getting from the Dark-side. I know I am new at this, but…"

Luke smiled, "We believe you Sam."

Sam smiled, "I know you all do, but if only I had the time to flex my muscles on this."

Kim replied, "You know that one can never fully be prepared. You were not before you were kidnapped, and look at you now."

"Good point." Sam thought for a moment, "Jack, have you read the scouting reports?"

"No I have not, just got here."

"After reading them, add what you all have heard, see if there is anything that can tell us this is true or false leads."

After everyone went their own way, Jack asked his wife, "How do you feel?"

"I feel okay, just a lot to work with." Sam studied her husband, "You are wondering how I feel regarding Palpatine going after me again."

"If you remember, you went through hell."

"If it was that good, my love. He does not have me right now. I really have not had the chance to think about it."

Jack smiled, "That is good." Jack was quiet for a moment and asked again, "Now what do you think about being this Force. It appears cool and all, but…"

Sam smiled, "I told you already my dearest love. I can feel things that I have never felt before. At first, I think I would be feeling everything from every Jedi Knight at the same time, but I have learned, in which I am grateful, that I have to concentrate on an individual to feel what they are doing."

Jack said, "Can you go to that place we were at to see what you come up with?"

Sam closed her eyes. After a time, she opened them. Sam said, "It appears to be genuine. To tell you the truth Jack, I believed you already. I still want you to go over those scouting reports. I did not monitor all of them. By experiencing all that was said in this meeting you three were at, I have to say you will find some of the reports to be very interesting."

Jack smiled, "What has Jacob said about all this?"

"I was about to go see him. I detoured here to find out about the scouting reports. Luke is right, not much was found. What I have felt from the Dark-side, this meeting you three listened on, and these reports, I am hoping things will fall apart before Palpatine can control the Dark-side once again."

"You go to your father. I will read these reports."

Sam and Jack kissed before departing their separate ways.

When Sam caught up with her father, she smiled at him. Jacob said, "Hi Sammy." They hugged.

"Hi dad."

"How are you feeling?"

"As I told Jack, I have been too busy to know how I feel."

Jacob responded, "You are not talking to just anyone Sam. I know you are holding back. What you felt on being a slave was very horrific for you. When I heard that he wanted to make you the Dark-side of the Force, I fell on the floor."

"Dad, now that I am the Light-side of the Force, he cannot do that."

"Sammy, he can do the same thing to you and your count part did to him. If you were terrified to lose me and Jack, then that has to bother you just as much if he kept you from being with us in the physical world."

Sam sighed, "Yes it does, but..."

"No buts this time Sam, I mean it!"

Sam smiled, "I was going to say that his powers are losing, or he is losing control of the Dark-side."

"I have to admit, he was in a host before he kidnapped you. I also remember your sister stating that he was after you to be the Dark-side. She knew that you were the Force."

Sam asked seriously, "Did you know?"

"No I did not. Your mother did not tell me until you and Brandon came back to the 21st Century."

"What do you think of me being the Force?"

Jacob smiled, "I was not surprised one damn bit."

Sam smiled back. "I was amazed, but I too was not all that surprised. It was like I always known."

"From what Oriana told me, you were always this Force."

"It perplexes me how I could not feel and experience what I am able to do now."

"Felt the same way before I became a General of the Air Force. One has to learn about life one step at a time."

"I have enjoyed it a great deal. I just hope I will be ready to help all of you fight these armies."

Jacob said with assurance, "You have been ready Sam. Just do your best and everyone else will do their best for you."

Sam smiled, "Thanks dad."

"Now you are this Force, please do not stop talking to your old man."

Sam laughed, "I will never do that dad. You are far too important to me."

"I am very proud of your too Sammy. When your mother told me that you are this Force, I knew that more wonderful things are ready to happen."

"This is not over with yet. I just felt that Palpatine is stronger in the recent conflict with the Dark-side. Not sure what it means, but so far there is no more fluxing for control."

"Are you sure it is Palpatine that is in control?"

Sam nodded.

"Let us hope this is very short lived."

"I just do not know." Sam was quiet for a moment. She continued, "I do not feel anything from him to the others."

"It could mean that he gave full autonomy to his armies already. I strongly believe this was not his first time losing control of the Dark-side."

"In that case, he does not know that his armies are already having major conflicts." Sam told her him about Jack's report.

"If I were them, I would be too afraid to tell Palpatine in not getting along. Unless he has someone being his eyes and ears, I would say he will never know about this."

"It feels like it to me that Palpatine for once being in that machine, he does not know what to do next."

As Jack was coming close to them, "I do not like the sound of that. He could be more dangerous than ever before."

Sam sighed, "I know, and it will make it hard for us to know what he will do next."

"I read some of the reports. I have to say that so far it parallels with what we recently heard from them. From what you just felt from the Dark-side, all this does not make any sense."

Sam thought for a moment, "In a way, it makes perfect sense."

Jacob asked, "It would be nice if you could share this with us."

Sam said, "I will, but with everyone all together. That way I will not have to repeat myself." Sam closed her eyes, "Good everyone is here. We will have a meeting is 2 hours." Sam walked off.

Jacob asked, "Do you know what is going on?"

"You have known Sam since Oriana and she came into your life. If you do not know what is going on, how can I?"

Jacob laughed, "Even now as the living Force, she has closed herself just as much as she has done since I knew her."

"From what we talked about her being the Force, I think she has a lot to deal with. I think this time her closer is legit."

"I still do not like it. She is only one person."

"Not by what she told me. She has all the Jedi Knights in her from the time they died. She has all of us connected to her. She is a lot stronger than we can ever realize. Be a father to her Jacob. She needs the love from the both of us more than ever."

"_**I do need the love from both of you. I did not leave you two in order to hide. I am with the last scouting party at the Stargate. What they have makes all that we know even crazier. It is like...NO WAY...Palpatine is attacking all the realities."**_

_**Jack said, "That explains what we heard. No wonder they cannot get along. Each group thinks they are superior over the others by thinking their reality is more important."**_

"_**Jack, you and dad needs to read this report."**_

_**Jacob replied, "Be right there."**_

It did not take them long at all to arrive at the Stargate.

After they both read the report, Jacob replied, "I think Palpatine flipped a few gaskets. What he has planned is nuts. A platoon of new recruits could fight this. What makes you think he will attack all the realities?"

"I think he got that idea from me. After all I was the one that merged all the realities."

Jack did a protest dance, "Sam, do not blame yourself!"

Sam smiled, "I am not love. I am suggesting he appears to be running out of ideas, and in a way I gave him this one."

Jacob protested, "Sam you have not answered my question."

"Think about it dad. You just stated this is crazy. When I opened my mind to all the possibilities, this appears to be the only way it makes sense to him."

Jacob was not convinced, "He had to know that they will argue over how things are done. I do not see Palpatine as a man that leaves anything to chance."

"Exactly what I mean dad. Yes he realized that they would argue."

Jack replied, "They will fight separately. That will confuse us Jedi in knowing their motives."

Sam replied, "Exactly! We are going to have to fight like in Vietnam, one battle at a time."

Jacob asked, "I hope we will have enough troops to deal with these countless battles. There is one thing fighting your enemy on one planet, but the universe, and all the realities."

Sam tried to assure them it will not be as bad as it looks, "First of all, I think they will fight themselves. Second, they will have no organized structure. We will. Third, we can make it appear that we have fewer Jedi and other military units. Since they will be no unity in their fighting, it does not mean they will not have any agendas."

Jack sadly said, "Kill all the Jedi Knights. Earth might be a target after all."

"Not necessarily my love."

"DOH! They will draw us out, no wonder Palpatine is not carrying to monitor things. He probably could not monitor all the different battles."

Sam smiled, "I think I can."

Both Jack and Jacob asked at the same time, "How!"

"What is the major difference between the Light-side and Dark-side of the Force?"

Jack smiled, "Besides you, I saw more Jedi than they are Sith."

"Exactly! In two hours, we all can come up with the means of being prepared for this fight. While at the same time making it look like we are not."

* * *

After everyone gathered to the meeting, Sam replied, "I thank you all for being here. I hope that all of you have read most of the scouting reports. With all the realities dealing with the Dark Force descendants, all of us will have their hand full."

Master Corran Horn asked, "What about Earth. I am sure there is a reality that you were never kidnapped."

Sam replied, "Yes there is a reality as you speak of my Master. I will personally have to enter into my counterpart in that reality, and do my best in guiding everyone on Earth in being prepare for what they will face." Sam looked for Thor in the crowd. She said to him, "Can you get the Asgards ready to help Earth in that reality?"

Thor replied, "Yes Your Highness. I have been thinking of that once I heard you wanted to talk to all of us. The Asgards will do all they can in gathering the other allies you have here to help Earth in that reality."

"Thank you Thor." Sam looked at Luke, "I will need you and Mara to come to that reality in due course."

Luke and Mara replied, "We will be there."

Sam looked at her Padawan, "Have you ever wondered how you were so powerful of the Force, and the rest of your family is not?"

Brandon answered, "Yes, I still do."

Sam nodded to her mother. Oriana said, "You see Brandon, to be a master it takes an apprentice. You and my daughter are meant to be together more than you may know. Even the Dark-side of the Force makes up these two. The major difference between the two, the Light-side of the Force has many masters and many apprentices. You are powerful with the Force because you and my daughter are both a master and apprentice at the same time."

Brandon realized what she was saying, "It makes sense now. Due to me going back to train Sam, she was starting to slowly realize she was the Force. I could not have done that until she trained me to be a Jedi. When I trained her in this time line, I was the first Jedi of Earth. All this time when we were called the first two Jedi Knights of Earth, I thought it had to do with Sam becoming a Jedi before me. What you are saying, we are both the Force."

Sam said, "We are both co-equal. That is why we could not find closer in who was the master and who was the apprentice. You became the Jedi Knight you are because you were tapping from your own energy source. While I am fully concentrating on the only reality that I was never kidnapped, you will be using your powers to help everyone get ready for this final conflict with the Dark-side."

Brandon thought for a moment, I take it you will be training me in that reality?"

Sam smiled, "Yes I will. Since we are Master and Apprentice in all the realities, we will be in this one as well."

Corran asked, "Do you know that for certain? You never met us in that reality."

"My Master, I can feel that he is very strong with the Force. If I was not strong in the Force in that reality, then I could not enter into her. In all that I know of astrophysics, it is very odd in this reality, I was never trained by you."

"That is interesting. Do you now see how important it was for you to be kidnapped?"

Sam smiled, "Yes I do Master, and I am very grateful that I met you and Mirax." Sam looked at her husband and continued, "If we did not, I would not have married the man I love."

Brandon asked, "Master, how long will you be in this reality?"

"To train you in that reality will take about the same, four years. It could be longer. I will come back to this reality from time to time, but I will be putting my full concentration on that reality. That Earth and its people are less prepared than this one. I just hope I do not have to deal with a mass panic. Just the same, everyone on Earth will have to be told."

Leia replied, "Sam if you need me to make a grand speech to the world, please let me know."

"I will do that, but I would like to be the first speaker. I am taking on this responsibility, and I want to be the one to stand on the front line if things go wild."

"I understand Sam. When you need me, please let me know."

Sam looked at Luke, "I will be calling on you and not you in that reality."

Luke replied, "Good idea, but you will need the Jedi Knights of that galaxy."

"Absolutely! When that time comes, you will be needed to communicate with Earth."

Jack asked, "Sam, I am not the one to blow things out of proportion, but I think it would be easier for you if you did not freak out everyone by the different realities. Use what you have there in that reality. I would think everyone on Earth will trust you a lot better."

Sam smiled at her mother. She looked at Jack once again, "You are right my love. In fact that was what I had in mind. I wanted to show that you and the rest of SG1 have a place in the living Force without being the Force. You see Jack, the reason why we all survived our plight with the Goa'uld is we are all connected. When I was part of SG1, I bonded us four as a giant power house. Teal'c knowing about the Jedi Knights made him a very important part of the team."

Teal'c said, "If you talk to my counterpart about the Jedi Knights, it will make a giant difference in how good of a job you will in convincing General Hammond in hearing you out. If you cannot convince him, you will not do anything more than that."

"Thank you, I will. Is there any key words that will get your attention there?"

Teal'c thought about it for a moment and then answered, "If you mention the Jedi Knights, Dagobah, and most importantly that you are the Force, I think that will surely get my counterpart's attention."

Jack stated, "Whatever you say, make sure you show your seriousness. There will be other officers that will want to question you. Once you can sell this to Hammond and the President, then you will do great."

"I know this will take some time. Being the Force, I will know how to feel my way through any obstacle. No matter how difficult this will be for me, I have to do this. I am after all the only one that can. No one knows Brandon, nor will he have any knowledge that he can give. My Padawan is needed here to help all of you prepare for this final battle." Sam looked at Brandon and continued, "Since he trained me in this time line, I think he will do a better job than I would in helping all of you. He is also better versed in both time lines.

Daniel asked, "Sam when will you leave?"

"In a few days. It is the perfect time to do it."

Jack asked, "What do you mean?"

She looked at Jack with a hard stare, "In this reality, you kept me from being kidnapped. You did not get shot. All the ones that went through the Stargate were killed. I will enter into my counterpart, and wake her up at the infirmary at the SGC."

Teal'c said, "When you do wake up, ask to speak to me or General Hammond."

"I will Teal'c thank you all for your advice and support. I am the Force, but I am still Samantha Carter O'Neill." She looked at her husband, "My love I will miss you. Your counterpart will be much different."

Jack replied, "If he gives you any trouble, tell him I will kick his ass."

Sam smiled, "Thanks love for cheering me up."

"Anytime. Never know, you might get your counterpart and mine to marry. It seems that in every reality we are married."

"I promise I will do all I can. After my time there, she will continue to being the Force in that reality."

Jack smiled, "Cannot think of a better person to be the Force."


	11. Chapter 11: Starting all over again

**Chapter 11: Starting all over again**

To Sam waiting for this moment to come was very slow. She was very excited to do this task. She was very confident that she would pull it off with very little conflicts. The biggest ones she thought about would be completely political. She understood that the NID was very much against Hammond running the Stargate. _"If I can convince them that they could be taken over by the Goa'uld, then they might be more understanding."_

Oriana knocked on her door. Knowing who it was, she said, "Come in mother."

After walking in, Oriana did not saying anything at first, until Sam looked at her and gave a genuine smile. "I am going to miss you Sammy."

"I will too. I wished you can come with me, but you are not alive in that time line."

"When you set thing to right and everyone goes to Dinotopia that will change."

"I hope they will go to that island."

"If you train Brandon fully, he will. After all, they were the first to go there."

"Only if Jolinar, I mean Jill Cantrell sets that teleporter."

Oriana smiled, "You know very well that you can be the one to do that. Something is bothering you, and it is not the success of your mission."

Sam stopped what she was doing, and looked down at the ground, "I will be with Jack, but I will not. I cannot love him when I am in love with Jack here."

Oriana replied, "Why not?"

Sam looked at her, "Mother! They are two different people."

"The only difference I see is one is Colonel Jack O'Neill, and the other is Master Jedi Jack O'Neill. Do not tell me that you have not felt his strong ability to use the Force."

"I felt that he has a strong ability."

Oriana was quiet.

Sam felt that she was waiting for her to say something. "What do you want from me?"

Oriana gave her that look.

"I know I will be training him as well as Emily and Ben, but what does that have to do with this Jack and myself?"

"Do not tell me that you have never dated, or had any romantic contacts with others."

Sam smiled, "I have mother."

"Do that with him. You did tell your husband that you will do all you can."

"That is what has been bothering me. That Jack belongs to her."

"Do not give me that bunk Sam, or I will call the royal ass kicker."

Sam laughed. "Okay, I will woo him. Knowing me anyhow, I will end up doing that the moment I set eyes on him."

"You will not love a different person, and you know that. He is just as much your Jack as the one in this reality."

Sam sighed, "I am going to miss my Jack in this reality. I feel that I will be gone at least the time I was kidnapped to this point in time. I do not know if I can be away from him that long."

Oriana smiled, "I felt the same way when Author died. I did not think I could find another. It was when all my friends and family was nagging at me to find another. That is how I found Jacob."

"I love you mom, and I am going to miss you something awful."

"I will miss you too. You better start your journey, or you will miss this great opportunity."

After hugging her mother, Sam stepped back. She closed her eyes to concentrate on her task. Moments later, she vanished.

* * *

All the sudden Captain Samantha Carter woke up. Immediately she used the Force to see if either Teal'c or General Hammond was in the complex. They both were, so were the rest of SG1. She looked at Janet and said, "I need to talk to Teal'c and General Hammond."

Janet replied, "As soon as you get some rest."

Sam used the Force to float a few things in the air. That got Janet's attention. Janet said in complete shock, "How are you doing that Sam?

"Please tell Teal'c these words, 'Jedi Knights' and 'the Force.'"

Janet did just that. Nearly to the time Janet hanged up the phone, Teal'c was at her bed side with General Hammond and SG1. Teal'c asked, "How did you come to know these words?"

Sam said, "In a reality I come from, you told us about stories you heard as a child about the Jedi Knights and the Force. You also said that you knew about a planet called Dagobah."

With a very confused look Teal'c replied, "I do know of these things, but again, how did you know about them?"

"In my reality, you told me to say to you, what I just told you, and that I am the Force."

Colonel O'Neill said, "Carter, what are you talking about?"

"O'Neill, she speaks the truth."

"It is not that I do not believe her, but what is she talking about?"

Sam looked at him, "If you did not keep me from being taken, I would have been put into slavery, severely tortured, and in time rescued by Jedi Knights."

Teal'c replied, "It makes sense that you had these foreboding feelings before we went through the Stargate last."

General Hammond replied, "Yes it would, and why Jack had the same feeling before you all went through." Hammond paused for a moment and continued, "You said you came from a different reality. How is that? Is our Sam in any harm?"

Sam smiled at him, "No sir she is not. She is just much aware of what is going on as the rest of you are. Actually, we are the same person."

Sam looked at Colonel O'Neill. "I am not a symbiote in her, but through the Force I am able to be in her."

Hammond asked, "Why are you here?"

After looking at him, "Prepare everyone on Earth for the biggest battle money can buy."

Hammond realized the full potential of what she said. He thought for a moment, "Since you were not taken from us, I am very grateful. I also see the repercussions of you being kidnapped. I will not allow you to be kidnapped, but I will help you fulfill your mission here."

As Hammond was telling her this, she felt the love Jack had for her and his fears of her being in his Sam Carter. Sam did nothing in communicating with him at this time. Her first priority was something a lot bigger. If she failed, everyone on Earth could get wiped from existence.

Jack asked, "Who are you?"

In a blink of an eye, Sam attire changed. She was wearing clothes for a Queen of the Middle Ages. She said, "I am Her Majesty, Queen of the Jedi Knights."

Teal'c replied, "I have heard of you."

Sam was shocked, "I did not know you knew of this."

"I never knew the Queen of the Jedi Knights by name, but I have heard of this Queen."

Hammond asked, "What can you tell me of her?"

"It was said that she had great powers that she used to save her own people from total annihilation." He looked back at Sam, "It seems she is doing the same for this reality."

Daniel asked Sam, "Not to sound ungrateful, but why?"

Sam smiled, "The ancient Jedi Knights have everything to do with Earth. That is why this planet is a target."

Teal'c said with certainty as he was looking at Her Majesty, "General Hammond, please take what she just said with full certainty that Earth can be in very serious danger."

Hammond said, "Your Majesty, I will need more to go on if this Stargate Program is to be opened to the public."

Sam looked at him, "Sir I fully realize that, and I am willing to do all it takes to help everyone here on Earth in this reality."

Jack asked, "What is your name?"

Sam paused. She did not want to answer, but she had to answer in order for all of them to believe she is genuine. "I am Samantha Carter O'Neill. That is right, we are married. In fact, we are married in all the realities, but this one."

"Carter, you know it is against regulations."

"If I were kidnapped, it would be a little over six years that I make contact with you by the Force. It was the second time that we had our first conversation. I was able to help you find me. You had a dream that allowed you to know the nine chevrons to Dagobah."

Jack blurted out, "NINE! How in the hell did we get the power source for them?"

Teal'c answered, "I would have to take a guess that power source is on Chulak?"

Sam nodded.

Jack said gently, "I take it we got married there?"

"On Coruscant actually."

Jack protested, "I will not allow you to give up your commission Carter."

"I was MIA for a number of years. It was you that gave up your commission for me."

Jack thought what he would have done if he did lose her. All Jack said "I believe her." He walked out of the room.

With her eyes open Sam communicated with Colonel O'Neill in the Force, _**"I am here now. I was not taken by anyone, and you were not shot in the chest to make it look like you were killed before I was drugged."**_ As expected, there was no reply. It was after she left the infirmary, that Jack came to her in private."

They met in one of the corridors. Jack said, "You said I was shot?"

Sam looked at him, "Yes you were. All those years, I thought you were dead. I was alone because of that."

Jack looked away for a moment, and looked right at her, "What changed things this time. I surely do not want anything bad to happen to either of us, but why are things different?"

"It has to do with every action we take have possibilities of becoming another reality. For some reason, you saved me in this one that you could not do so in the many other realities."

"No Sam, someone saved me. If someone is altering things, what you will be doing for Earth could change.

Sam thought for a moment. "Good point but why this one reality?"

Jack replied, "You are this Force. Can you tell?"

"I am not a Goddess Jack. I am the same Samantha Carter."

With a little frustration in his voice, "NO, You are not the same!"

Sam heart sank. "I am. Want to know what it would be like if someone did not alter things by keeping you from being shot in the chest?"

All the sudden Jack was flooded with all the memories of the time she was kidnapped from the time they came back home to Earth.

Sam gave him a moment to look at all those memories. "I am the same Jack O'Neill. I am also Queen of the Jedi Knights, and the living Force. I know you are afraid of that, but that is who I am. When I am done here in this reality, she will become the Queen and the Force."

Jack did not know what to do. He just stood there with all those memories. She was right. He was afraid, but now with the knowledge that his love was kidnapped, tortured, and became a Jedi Knight brought him to reality, but which one? He knew this did not happen in this reality.

Sam said lovingly, "Want to know the years after all that. They are the best of my life, and it had nothing to do with me being a Jedi or the Force." Jack quietly nodded. He was not sure if he nodded to help deal with the horrors she went through, or did he really want to know the aftermath.

After she shared those memories, Jack said, "Wow! I also can understand you had conflicts in coming to this reality." Jack was quiet for a few seconds, "I am sorry to get upset with you."

"It is I that should be apologizing. I should have not shared my married name with you so quickly."

Jack smiled, "I did ask for it."

Sam smiled, "You always have a way to make me feel better...my love."

Jack quietly gave her a hug. Sam tried not to cry. Jack said, "You are allowed to cry in this reality."

Sam laughed. "How much I want to say I love you. I also feel it in her."

Jack whispered in Sam's ear, "Tell her I love her too."

Sam just quietly hugged him as her reply.

The next morning, there were in the conference room. Hammond stated, "Before we begin, I want to say that Samantha Carter is off of active duties until this crisis is over with. If the President understands right, our Sam Carter will be this living Force of this reality."

Sam replied, "That is correct."

"Excuse me for asking this, but what does she thinks about all this?"

Sam smiled, "About the same as I did when I was starting my training as a Jedi Knight, excited and a little nervous."

"To be frankly honest Your Majesty, I am scared out of my mind. Right now I do not know if it is being prepared for something no one on Earth knows about, or you being this energy field."

Sam told them all about the Force. "I am the Light-side of the Force. It is the Dark-side that is causing the problems. If I cannot help Earth be prepared, then all will be lost in this reality."

"The President of the United States agrees with you. I do as well. Maybe that is what scaring me to death."

Sam waved her hand around the center of the table. A 3-D image showed up. Sam said, "As you know this is Chulak." All the sudden the planet got smaller, and more stars appeared. "I of course cannot show a real scale distance, but this other planet is Dagobah. Other than by Asgard technology, this is the only way to travel from our galaxy to the galaxy where I would have been taken to if Colonel O'Neill did not kill my kidnappers." Sam allowed them to look at the reality of the distance between these two planets.

After a few moments, she said, "As I said, Earth has a great deal to do with the ancient Jedi Knights. The picture changed to a high in the view of the great city of the Jedi Knights from the air." Everyone was in complete awe over the beauty of it.

Daniel asked, "How far back is this Sam?"

"One trillion years in the past."

Janet said, "This is incredible! Could these Jedi Knights be our ancestors?"

"Due to a war with what the people of The Dark Force, they had to leave Earth to protect it. They forced all the members of the Dark Force to go with them. In my reality, there was no one alive when we first arrived in this city."

Daniel asked, "How long did you stay there?"

Sam smiled, "Four years. It might have been longer if it was not for Jack."

Janet teased him by asking, "Learning to be a Jedi Knight Jack."

Sam answered, "In fact that was why we were there."

Everyone looked at Jack in amazement.

Daniel asked, "How did you know this city was on Earth."

Sam tried not to smile, but she could not help herself. Everyone asked, "What is so funny?"

"How we learned that same question." As the sky was changing to night, Sam said, "It was my Padawan that found out first. He called us while he and his fiancé were spending some time outdoors, and our faces nearly dropped of what we saw."

Just then the stars lit up in the night sky. Hammond said, "Those are our constellations. They should be different, yes?"

Sam replied, "It does defy logic I have to admit, but there it is."

After Hammond cleared his mind from all the wonders he was seeing, he asked, "Your Padawan? Who is that?"

"Brandon Bowers. In my reality, and when I came back to Earth to stay, I found someone very strong in the Force. At the time he was in Atlanta, Georgia. From what he told me, he should be still living in Murrayville, Georgia provided it is the same for him in this reality."

"I can look him up if you want him here. After you start communicating with everyone on Earth, I would think it would be a good chance he will not be in the same place in time."

Sam closed her eyes. After opening them, she said, "He is in his classes right now at Lanier Technical College at the Forsyth Campus of the same State we first met in the other reality."

Janet smiled, "You mean you can see someone that far off with this energy field."

Sam looked at Jack before answering, "In a galaxy far, far, away, I was able to make contact with Jack."

Janet tried not to smile before saying, "It seems you really love your Jack."

Sam and Jacked looked at each other quietly. Sam replied, "Yes I do."

To break the connection between the two, Hammond asked, "You said that Jack was trained to be a Jedi Knight."

Sam forced herself to look at General Hammond. After concentrating she answered, "Yes. Have you ever thought how we four could confront all that the Goa'uld threw at us and lived through it?"

"Every damn time you come back with just a few scratches by comparison."

Daniel asked, "Are you saying we all can become these Jedi Knights?"

Sam answered seriously, "I am afraid not, but I strongly believe due to me being the Force, it had everything to do with how you could find things on the ancient Jedi Knights."

"What makes you think that?"

"Only Jedi Knights can read their artifacts. Teal'c has the knowledge of these Jedi Knights."

Hammond asked, "Who else is involved with these Jedi Knights in this galaxy. I mean why this galaxy if you were never taken from us?"

A bright light came a few feet near Her Majesty. It was Thor.

Daniel said, "Hi Thor. Good to see you."

Thor replied, "It is always great to meet all of you. I am here to talk on behalf of Her Majesty, Samantha Carter O'Neill, and Queen of the Jedi Knights and the Light-side of the Force." Thor was quiet for a few moments and continued, "The Asgard race had everything to do with the Jedi Knights. So do the Tok'ra."

Hammond asked in complete shock, "Does your father know about this?"

Sam explained all she knew about how they are related to Jedi Knights.

Daniel replied, "Wow! It also explains why the Goa'uld has been to Earth."

Sam stated, "Not all the Goa'uld is of the Dark-side of the Force, only a group that called themselves the Ubaids. They were special spawns of the Dark-side."

Hammond said, "So that was why you were taken in just about every reality is due to the Dark-side of the Force?"

Sam quietly and sadly nodded.

Hammond apologized for upsetting her. "I will not ask you question like that again."

Sam smiled.

Sam did not look at Jack, but he did grab her hand due to she was close to her. He squeezed it. Sam then looked at him. He smiled at her. She gave a warm smile back. Jack asked, "You okay?"

"I am now, thank you." Sam paused, "If you will excuse me."

After Sam left, Daniel asked Jack, "I take it she shared what she went through?"

Jack sadly said, "In a very unique way, yes."

Hammond asked, "What did she go through?"

"I do not think I could ever describe it. She went through hell that appears to me that she never could tell anyone...including her Jack, but she did share it with me."

Hammond asked, "What do you think of all this?"

Jack looked right at him, "Earth is in deep trouble unless we can fully help this Sam out. I do not know why, but I think she belongs in this reality, or she wants to. It might be she was not taken away from the world she lived in."

"Could it be that she wants to be free from these Jedi Knights and go back to the time before she was kidnapped?"

"Sir, I just do not know."

Daniel replied, "It is seems that Her Majesty is serious about why she is here."

"Daniel that is the point. What she shared with me was images that I am still trying to decipher. She could easily be overly protective of this reality because this place reminds her that she was not taken."

Teal'c said, "I think it is up to you to talk to her about this. After all she shared this with you."

Jack quietly left the room.

For some reason he could feel where she was. She was in her private quarters. For some reason Jack was compelled to walk to her door. He knocked.

"Come in Jack!"

He gently opened the door. He saw her crying. He did not say anything.

Sam finally said, "Why am I still crying over so many years of what I have been through."

Jack did not answer.

"I might be losing my mind."

Jack said gently, "You are not losing your mind."

Sam finally looked at him, "I am sorry that I gave you those memories."

"I am not. You found this reality on purpose did you not?"

Sam nodded.

Jack continued, "You would not come here unless you had a good reason."

Sam asked, "You think I caused this problem."

"Hell no, Sam. You would never harm anyone!"

"Why am I here then?"

"That is easy...You are helping the only person you never helped in your life…yourself."

Sam looked at him. "I see why I love you so much."

Jack smiled.

"At first I was not looking for this reality. I was doing my job in finding out what Palpatine was doing. He is in the machine that makes up the Dark-side of the Force. I am the machine of the Light-side. I am not in a machine."

Jack just nodded

Sam continued, "When I found this reality that I was not kidnapped, I wanted to pop in immediately. Moments later, I felt a strong power of the Dark-side here. I knew that no one in this reality could ever defend themselves. I had to help. I tried to get others to join me, but you talked me out of it. You said it would freak everyone out to have others from another reality."

"Appears that your Jack is an intelligent man."

"I should not be here. I should have gotten someone else to do this."

"Nonsense Sam. To prove it, what does she say about it?"

"She thinks I am over reacting. She constantly telling me I am doing the right thing."

"It appears that you better start listening to yourself more."

Sam smiled, "Thanks Jack...I mean Colonel."

"Sam! As long as you are the Force, and off of active duty, you are ordered to call me Jack."

There was a knock on the door. Jack got up, and opened it. After the person was finished talking, Jack closed the door.

Jack said to Sam, "It was a message from Hammond. The President just made a speech to the nation that a person from another reality will be speaking to the world."


	12. Chapter 12: Master and Padawan

**Chapter 12: Master and Padawan**

To Sam's amazement, she was in the same location that Princess Leia did her speech to everyone on Earth shortly after she brought them to Earth. _"Cool, what an omen this is turning out."_ Sam looked all around. She wanted to get a perspective of her surroundings. Sam was about to feel lonely, until she laid eyes on a special someone.

She slowly walked to that person. Sam smiled, "I am her Majesty, Queen of the Jedi Knights."

Brandon smiled back, "I was told about you. Very interesting you come from a different reality. For you being the Force, I have no clue what to say about that."

Sam smiled, "You will."

"From your mannerisms, I take it you know me."

"In my reality, yes."

"Cool!"

Brandon saw something familiar about Sam. It was like he was supposed to know her for many years. "Are you somehow giving me hints of us being together?"

Sam answered, "No, but we do have a very special bond like no other. You will have to learn this in due course. How long will it take you, I have no clue. In my reality with two unique time lines, we had a very interesting life."

Brandon smiled, "I feel that way for sure, but it also feels that the timing is different."

"That is how different realities work. They are very similar, but different. Some time they can be very different." Sam told him in all the other realities she was kidnapped through the Stargate. "For some reason I was not in this one."

"I take it that is a bad thing?"

Sam looked away for a moment. When she looked at him once more, she said, "I just do not know. At times I wished I was not, but I have a much better life than I could ever possibly imagine." Sam studied him for a moment, "I see you are not freaked out from all this."

Brandon smiled, "Not at all. I am always connecting to different and strange things in life. To tell you the truth, if life was the same ole thing all the time, I would get very bored. I hope this Force will not be this way."

Sam smiled, "Nope, I am not boring at all."

Brandon smiled, "A smarty pants Jedi Knight, I see."

Sam just smiled

"How does it feel to be this energy field and a human being at the same time?"

"You do have interesting questions. If you allow me to train you to be a Jedi Knight, you might learn the answers to your questions."

"How much I have learned from you already, sure."

"I have not said all that much. What could I have taught you?"

"I have a gift in learning by what others do not say. I have learned that all understandings are based on observation. People can only say so much. I do more of my learning by going out of the box as it were."

Someone came up to Sam, and whispered in her ear. Sam nodded in reply. Sam said to Brandon, "I will need to be up stage in a bit. We can talk more then, okay?"

"Sure. What do I call you now that you will be training me?"

Sam smiled inwardly to that question. She answered quickly, "We can talk about that too. First come with me." He followed her up on the stage. "Please sit by me." They both sat down.

Moments later President Bush came up to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are here today to listen to a very special speaker. I have been told that she comes from a different reality than our own. Like I said on national television, she is here to help us be prepared for something that could happen. I give you Her Majesty, Queen of the Jedi Knights and the living Force, Samantha Carter O'Neill."

Sam was at least expecting some formal recognition, but not at this magnitude. Sam walked to the podium. _"It appears I did make a difference after Brandon trained me. For everyone giving me this warm welcome and not know me, wow!"_

When things went quiet, Sam replied, "Thank for your very kind hospitality. It makes me feel at home here in this reality."

Sam talked in detail of the Jedi Knights and the Force. She also explained in the utmost detail of how this reality is in more danger than any reality she has known. Her counterpart helped her to talk about what she went through as a slave in her reality. To Sam's amazement she was able to talk about it fully without getting upset. When she was done, she mentally told her counterpart thank you. A warm loving feeling was the reply.

About two years since she started her speech, she started her journey to that galaxy where Luke Skywalker and the other Jedi Knights lived.

Brandon asked "Master, I feel you are a wee nervous about going to this location. Are you alright?"

Sam sighed, "Yes I am. There are some things I will never forget."

Brandon smiled at her. It made Sam feel a lot better.

Sam looked at Jack. "Ready to go husband?" It did not take long for Sam to marry this Jack. Actually it was Jack that asked her hand in marriage.

Jack smiled, "Try to stop me." All the people that were going with them went through the event horizon of the established wormhole.

When they got on the other end, Sam was not surprised one bit that Master Corran Horn was nearby. It was Corran that saw something in Sam. It was as if he has known her for years, but he understood that he never seen her before in his life. After walking closer, he said, "I am Master Corran Horn. Welcome to Coruscant."

Sam replied, "Thank you Master Corran."

Before Sam had the chance to introduce herself someone nearby said, "Samantha!"

Sam did not recognize the voice, but she did feel something that made her smile ever so big. When she came closer, Sam recognized her. Corran asked, "You know this person Skyma?"

With a large smile, "Due to Jolinar, yes I do. She is Her Majesty, Queen of the Jedi Knights, Samantha Carter O'Neill."

Everyone bowed at Sam, including Skyma. Corran said, "Welcome Your Majesty. Skyma had told a great deal about you."

Sam smiled, "I hope my sister did not give too much negatives."

Jolinar laughed, "Not at all sister. It is good to see you again."

Sam introduced her party to everyone. After spending time with the Jedi Knights there, Sam started to gather some of the Jedi Knights to go back to Earth with her. When things were running fairly smoothly, she took her leave back to her reality for a time. She left her counterpart time to operate on her own. She had to learn to operate solo. This Brandon Bowers had to learn to work with her more, and continue his training by her.

Sam found herself where she left, in her room. She exited it quickly. Jack was in the living room. Sam said, "Missed me?"

Jack smiled, "Always love." They hugged and passionately kissed each other.

"How are things going here?"

"Did I ever tell you that you Jedi Knights always amazed me?"

"You are one too sweetheart."

"Yes I am thanks to you. To your question, things are doing better than great."

Sam smiled, "Wonderful."

After spending some romantic time together, Sam and Jack went to the others. It was Brandon that saw Sam. He smiled, "Welcome back Master."

Sam smiled back, "I have to say Brandon… you amaze me in any reality."

"I take it you training me in that reality is doing better than expected?"

"More than you know. Your family there is just as wonderful."

Brandon asked seriously, "How are you feeling? I know why you wanted to go to that reality the moment I looked at you before you talked to us about it."

"I think I am starting to come to terms with what had happen to me regarding my kidnapping. As Jack has told me, I will never forget, but I have let go of it."

Cassandra replied behind her, "About time butthead."

Sam turned around, and the two of them hugged for the longest. Sam whispered in her ear, "Thank you for not kicking my ass, royal ass kicker."

"I love you girl. I am so happy you are free from all of that horror."

After hugging, Sam turned to face her Padawan. "I cannot explain it, but we do have the strongest bonds that I could not ever imagine. I am starting to believe it is why you and I are the Force."

Oriana replied, "It is my daughter." After Sam turned to face her mother she continued, "It is also a whole lot more."

Sam asked, "What do you mean?"

"If you never met Brandon, there had been rumors that you might not be the Force at all. This does not mean that Brandon would not have been the Force by himself. To tell you the truth, I really do not know, but I know that when you both connected, "Greater things have happened to you both."

Brandon asked "It sounds like you are saying we are two halves of something more important than the Force itself?"

"Yes I am. I have to be honest. I do not know what that could be."

Sam smiled as she looked at Brandon, "Never boring for us."

Brandon smiled back, "Never! I would not have it any other way." Brandon was quiet for a moment, "Oriana, now that you mentioned this, I thought I felt something earlier. I could not figure out what it was. I am beginning to think I felt Sam coming back."

Oriana asked, "Did you feel something when she left?"

"Yes I did."

"Then it could be that Sam came back. I do not believe it had to do with the special bonding."

Sam replied, "It might have. I did not feel anything due to I was with Brandon in the other reality. Brandon, have you ever felt anything when we were separated for any length of time?"

"Master I have told you that I have always felt something missing in my life every time we did separate even for a few hours."

Oriana replied, "It might be the result of this strong bond you two have."

Sam smiled, "I have to admit, you were strongly attached to me when we first met in the other reality. I could feel a strong feeling that you wanted to call me Master before I started your training."

Brandon smiled back, "Did you give me the chance to do it this time?"

"Yes I did, and it felt good that you called me that."

Brandon smiled, "Good. Things are as it should be then."

Sam closed her eyes to use check on the Dark-side of the Force. Sam found out it was fluctuating in a power struggle more than ever. _"I wonder if this is due to dealing with all the realities than a power struggle."_ All the sudden something happened that got her answer, nothing happened. It was like the Dark-side of the Force died. Sam watched it for some time. Suddenly the Dark-side came back to life, but it felt so much different.

Sam opened her eyes, and asked Brandon to monitor the Dark-side. Brandon felt the same thing. After opening his eyes he asked, "Master, what does this mean?"

"To be honest about it, I do not know."

Oriana replied, "I have known the Dark-side for countless years, and this is totally different. I cannot say what it is at the moment, but if I had to guess, I would say Palpatine has died in the machine he made to destroy us Jedi Knights so long ago."

Cassandra asked, "Is this good or bad?"

Oriana answered, "Good question. If this machine finally destroyed him, this is the first time any Jedi Knight has ever dealt with Dark-side without him."

Sam stated, "After all he created this machine and rightfully became the Dark-side long before he entered his machine. We could be fighting the biggest star wars ever."

All the sudden another Sam Carter materialized in front of them all. Moments she turned and looked at the other Sam. She said, "Your Majesty, there is something that is happening in our reality that you might need to see for yourself."

"What can you tell me?"

"The Asgards got done with a scouting report. They were in pursuit over what they called a Death Star."

In complete horror Her Majesty said, "That is far too early!"

"That is what Thor said you Majesty. What is concerning him at the moment, this Death Star all the sudden stopped moving and powered down completely."

"That is very odd. How can I help?"

"Thor said you and your Padawan destroyed this Death Star before in this reality. We were asked to do the same. Jack was concerned about why he was saved from being shot in the chest from all the other realities. He thinks it could be a trap to capture both of us."

Sam replied, "Your Majesty..."

She quickly interrupted, "No I am not the Queen of the Jedi Knights!"

Oriana said, "She is right Sam. Only you are the Queen."

Sam was shocked, "I thought we were the same?"

Sam's counterpart stated, "We are, but I felt that only you were the Queen. I also felt very uncomfortable for others to address me as such. When I used the energy field that is in me and is me, I realized why I felt this way. There can be only one Queen of the Jedi Knights, and that is you Your Highness."

Her Majesty smiled, "I think it is a means to capture myself and my Padawan than you two. Just the same, you and your Padawan stay put."

Thor materialized. He said, "I completely agree with you."

The counterpart Sam asked, "What should we do then?"

Thor thought for a moment and answered, "Please go back to the reality you came from. What all the Asgards know in any reality, it is shared with all Asgards in all realities. I know that ships have tried to destroy this Death Star without any luck."

Brandon stated, "Then it is a trap for someone."

"All of us Asgards think the same way." Thor looked at Her Majesty, "We also believe that Palpatine has lost complete control of the Dark-side."

Oriana asked, "How powerful is the Dark-side now without Palpatine?"

"We think that is why this Death Star powered down. Even with all the attacks that had been done on it, there is no activity whatsoever from it."

Her Majesty looked at her husband, "What do you think my love?"

"For now, I suggest that our guest should go back to her reality, and monitor things not only from this Death Star, but from everywhere. The Jedi Knights that are on Earth should know what to look for. I also suggest we do the same thing. This could be the end of a long war, but it also could be a means of regrouping due to Palpatine is out of the game."

Her Majesty said to her counterpart, "Good luck Sam. After my time here, I will pop in and check on things. Please contact me if needed."

"I will Your Majesty, and thank you all for your help." Moments later, she vanished.

Sam sighed, "I do not like this."

Jack replied, "Same here. What do you see in the Dark-side now?"

Brandon answered, "The same."

Brandon asked Thor, "What do you make of this? Is this machine stopping because it did not want to be bad as Palpatine made it to be, or could Jack be right, is it rethinking how to destroy all the Jedi Knights?"

"Emperor Jedi, I wished I could answer your question. For right now, I cannot."

Sam stated, "It is odd that everything stopped for this reality, and not the others. Surely that reality was not the only target. There is something more to this, and we need to find out fast."

Jack sighed, "It could have been a ruse to capture you since Palpatine failed to do so the way he did here."

"It does make perfect sense my love. The timing of things is much different. That might not mean much, but it is something to watch for."

Thor replied, "The Asgards in that reality are doing just that Your Majesty. So far everything appears to be fine."

Sam thought for a moment. She said, "I see no reason in going back at the moment. It might cause more of a panic. For now, their Sam and her Padawan will have to take care of things."

"Your Highness, I agree with you. When something changes, I will let you know."

Brandon looked at his Master. "I hope you are not blaming yourself for all this."

Sam smiled, "NO! I was thinking how worse it would have been if I submitted in being a host to the Dark-side."

Cassandra looked at Sam seriously, "You are not thinking of giving in to being the new host or whatever?"

"NO. Are you kidding! I enjoy being with all you. I also enjoy being the Light-side of the Force." Sam was quiet, "I might still get emotional over all that I have faced, but I do not want to go through half of what I been through in that alternate time line or any other."

Cassandra walked closer to Sam, and gave her a hug. She said, "I know how you think. You would put yourself in harm's way in order to protect each and every one of us. The Jedi Knights were your people 1 trillion years ago, and here are the Jedi Knights today."

Sam smiled, "You sweet wonderful person you. Yes I am a protector of the underdog, but I will not do anything foolish. I did not do anything close to sacrificing my soul a trillion years ago, and I will not do it now. I will not sacrifice anyone else for everyone or anything either. I know that I will have to put most of you all in harm's way, but I will not put anyone in any unnecessary risk, including myself. All I want is this to be over with."

Brandon replied, "It will Master. If this means that Palpatine power has ended, then we will end this."

Oriana stated, "Let's hope that the Dark-side will stay quiet or at least not give us Jedi any more trouble."

Sam sighed in relief, "That would great but to have balance the Dark-side and the Light-side must exist. I cannot see anytime soon where there is no more Jedi Knights."

Amanda smiled, "It may end after another trillion years, even then, there will always be Jedi Knights. You have lived for a trillion years."

Sam laughed, "I do not feel that old, so there must be hope after all."

Cassandra replied jokingly, "I see three ladies from the Bass family, and they look very young and beautiful. I would like to know your secrets so I can look that young when I turn a trillion years old."

Everyone laughed.

Sam quietly looked at everyone. "You are the best people anyone can ask for. I do not know what I would do without you all."

Brandon smiled, "Since you are the beginning of the Jedi Knights, I think we can say the exact thing to you Master."

Sam smiled, "It is the both of us my dear Padawan. You are just the beginning of the Jedi Knight as I am. I for one am happy we both are the Force."

Since everything was going great, everyone insisted that Sam take a break. Sam wanted to stay near just in case she was needed in that other reality. Brandon stated, "Master, you know that Sam has to take the lead. You are only human. When things really start to heat up, you will ware yourself out. If that happens, you will not be good to anyone."

Sam thought for a moment, "I told everyone at the bar on Yavin 4 that I would invite them here to Earth to a large bar."

Jack replied, "I would not mind meeting them again." They took off to Yavin 4.

When they got there, Sam was feeling livelier. Jack was just watching her quietly. Sam finally said, "It is so great to be back."

Jack just smiled. When they got to the bar, Jack opened the door for her. Sam walked in. When the bartender saw her, he excitingly said, "Well look who just walked in!" Everyone then looked at her.

"Hello boys."

Scar replied, "Hello there lassie, great to see you again."

"It is great to see you all."

The bartender asked, "I hear that you are this Force for the Jedi Knights."

"Both myself and my Padawan are the Living Force."

Wiggles said, "I knew there was something special between you two." Wiggles looked at Jack, "Hi Jack. What do you think of these two being the Force?"

"I never felt better. I know that the Jedi Knights are in great hands."

Sam asked, "Anything happening here in this galaxy?"

The bartender answered, "Believe this or not, everything is very quiet. I mean all the riffraff that usually goes on in the galaxy have all the sudden gone silent."

Sam asked, "What about the Huts?"

Scar replied, "From all of us monitoring all that has been going on since we have notice it has been quiet, we have not heard from them at all."

Sam closed her eyes to see what she could feel. Sam blurted out, "What the hell is going on. Palpatine could not have caused this many to cause problems and all the sudden silence."

Scar asked, "You are saying that Palpatine is dead?"

Sam told them about the Dark-side of the Force being quiet, and what has happened in the other reality she just came from."

Wiggles said, "It could be as you say. After all the Sith is a Master and an apprentice. He has not had one since he lost Darth Vader. After losing the opportunity of you being the new host of this Dark-side, it must have weaken him so much that he lost all, including himself.

Sam sighed, "It would be nice for that to happen to him. He has caused me more than enough hellish memories." Sam looked at all her friends in the bar, "I also have many more wonderful memories." Sam hugged all of them dearly.

Sam said, "I love all of you. I am here to finally bring you all to Earth as I have promised in that other reality."

Scar stated, "Earth might not be the same once they get to experience all of us."

Sam laughed, "I am counting on it."


	13. Chapter 13: Sam's Past is the Force

**Chapter 13: Sam's Past is the Force**

As Sam was spending the best time of her life with her bar friends, Sam was seeing how interrelated her past has been with what her life is today. She is after all the living Force. She came to understand what everyone has told her that she was the one responsible for things happening since the time she was kidnapped to the present day.

She has ran many temporal computations in her mind of what would have happen if this or that did not occur in her personal life. Each and every result came out the same: she was the one that made it happen. All the sudden she realized why that one reality did not have Sam Carter kidnapped. That Sam did something different, she protected Jack. _"I wonder what changed that made that Sam act different."_

Jack saw Sam was deep in thinking over something. Jack asked, "You okay?"

Sam smiled, "Yes." She told him what she was doing.

Jack thought for a moment, "It appears to me this reality got your attention for a reason. You are more special than the Force and the Queen of the Jedi Knights."

Scar replied, "I could have told you that Jack. We all did after we truly got to know her. When she did not kill Telk in the other reality, we all realized we were right."

Sam did not know what he was talking about, but she did say, "Thank you all for helping me be what I am today. That is why Jack and I love each and every one of you."

Charlie, another one of Sam's bar friends said, "We all love you girl."

David Stephens, the bartender of the bar they were at stated, "Sam I have known you since… God knows when. I have to say you know how to find the best people. I think that you are more than this Force too. No energy field can do all that I have seen you do in your life."

"Brandon did train me to be a Jedi Knight in this time line."

David smiled, "No Sam. He did not. How I see it, you trained him in both time lines."

"Are you saying I made that much of a difference?"

Everyone said, "YES!"

Mira Jade Skywalker replied, "Sam we have been seeing that in you from the moment we knew you in the alternate time line. That was why Luke could find you. It is why you never quit on yourself. We were always there for you girlfriend but it was you that pushed on."

"I have come to realize all that Mara, but how could I trained Brandon in both time lines when he was here to set things to right from Palpatine's influence?"

Scar answered, "From what you have told us, I did not believe it was Brandon that changed things."

Sam asked him, "Who did it then. I was not able to use the Force."

Jack said, "Remember when we first met? You told me the conversations you had with Brandon before he started your Jedi training."

"That is a simple and basic Force technique that a lot of young Padawans usually do once they meet their Masters."

Mara Jade was about choke on her drink. "Sam that is fudo! Have you forgotten that you communicated with Jack before Corran rightfully started your training?"

Before she has the chance to say, "Master Corran did teach me to feel with the Force," Mara stated, "Feeling with the Force does not make you a Jedi Knight, or a Padawan on the first go."

Sam quietly looked at Jack. He said, "I was amazed that you did that Sam. I knew it was you the first time. I did not think I lost my mind when I heard your voice."

Sam was shocked, "You knew what I was thinking?"

Jack smiled, "Yes I did. I was the one that told your Master what I was doing."

Sam went wide eyed. "You did what!" Sam was quiet for a second and continued, "How? Why did Master Corran not tell me?"

Jack said reassuringly, "It was not all that important, and I did tell him not to say anything. I felt a great deal hurt in you Sam. I hope I did not do the wrong thing."

Sam smiled, "It is okay my love. I was more shocked in seeing how powerful you are in the Force without knowing you were doing it."

Mara replied, "I am not. If Jack had this dream and it turned out exactly as he saw it, I have to say he could be the Force just as much as you and Brandon."

Jack was the one that went wide eyed. "I do not believe it!"

Sam replied, "I have to agree my love. Think about it. You created that painting that is in the Naboo's Museum. You knew where and how to use that secret place we had then. Now that I have realized it was me than a counterpart of me, it had to be you all along."

"So that is how I was able to share my old self with this me."

Sam smiled, "Exactly. You had the power of the Force because you were that power. I do not know if you were that way all along, or I gave you that power because we were married."

"Did you give this power to Daniel since he can read the Jedi manuscripts?"

Sam thought for a moment, "If I did, I did not realize it. I did share my Force genetic signature to everyone on Earth. I spent more time with SG1 and the SGC than I have with everyone on Earth."

Mara replied, "I would like to test everyone that came from that bar on Yavin 4. It could be the very reason why they have observed everything is so quiet in our galaxy."

Sam remembered how Brandon's parents used the Force. "It could be." Sam smiled, "What else could I have done."

Scar replied, "I need to let you to read my diary on you."

She looked at him, "I did not realized I did all that much before I came back to Earth."

Charlie replied, "You did so much there, I need more toes and fingers to count them all."

Sam laughed. "You can count better than that Charlie."

"Exactly lassie. That is my point. That was why we watched after you during your time with us."

Sam smiled. She moved over to him and grabbed his face gently. She gave him a kiss on the lips. "I thank you all for doing that."

The bartender of the Yavin 4 Cantina, Anky Snunb said "You were and still are worth it love, and it has nothing to do with the Jedi Knights."

All the sudden Sam felt like herself before she was taken to a galaxy far, far, away. Sam was looking at all her bar friends for the first time. A warm smile came over her face. _"Palpatine made me think I lost everything when I gained more than I could ever dream."_ Sam turned her head and there was Jack. She smiled. Jack smiled back. Jack asked, "What are you thinking?"

Sam smiled, "How great life is for me." She paused and continued, "All that time, I thought I lost everything, dad, you, Earth, everything. Now I have come to realized that I never lost it. I also realized I gain a hell of a lot more. Even if I was not a Jedi Knight, Queen of the Jedi Knights, Queen of Naboo, and this Force, I would feel the same way."

Jack replied, "When I first looked into your eyes when we were on the Millennium Falcon, I knew how you felt had nothing to do with what you thought you lost. That bastard did that all to you. Now that he is no more, I think that is why you have fully opened up."

Anky said, "My dear Sam. We all thought that. We also knew that you would feel this way once we saw things so darn quiet. It was like everything and everyone was relieved that Palpatine kicked the bucket."

Sam said, with no emotions, "I think he is still alive, and buried in that machine for all time."

Anky asked, "Do not tell me that you feel sorry for him?"

With the same emotionless state Sam answered, "No. I do not feel sorry for him at all. I do not feel happy about it either."

"As you should love."

Mara replied, "I am very proud of you Sam. Like I said, 'you are a better person than I could ever be.'"

Sam smiled, "Never girl. I will always learn something from all of you Jedi that saved my life so long ago."

Scar stood up from the table. He asked Sam if she would like to dance with him. Sam smiled, and stood up for her answer.

Out of ear shot Anky said, "She is sad for Palpatine. Do not get me wrong, she did not lie to us, but how she thinks, she wished it could have been different for him."

Jack replied, "I know. To be honest, I wished it would have been different, but he chose his own path. As I have been told, the Dark-side of the Force will eventually consume you. Finally it did that to him."

"Do you two Jedi think this war is over?"

Mara answered, "It would be nice, but I do not know. If these Dark Force descendants realized what has happened to Palpatine they might tucking their heads between their legs and high tailing it back to their hole."

David replied, "From what I have been watching on the news, it does not seem you all fully think that."

Jack replied, "Never know what will happen. We are acting like something big will happen. Some of these forces might attack Earth directly, or they will continue what they have set out to do."

To changed the subject David asked, "How are things going with making contact with these Jedi descendants?"

Mara answered with a smile, "It is still going. Emily and Ben are doing that as we speak. From their last report, they are doings super. These descendants are also helping in our efforts. Their scouting reports are as ours. No evidence. That is what is keeping us Jedi from relaxing."

Jack replied, "David that is what concerns me. I hope I am dead wrong, but I think Sam's problems are not over with."

David asked, "Who in the hell could want her? This machine you call the Dark-side would not want her."

Mara answered, "It might be that one of the descendants wants her."

"Surely they know she is the Light-side of the Force."

Mara stated, "That was why Palpatine was after her."

"At the time she did not know she was this Force. Now she knows. Surely she has the power to keep anyone from harming herself and anyone else."

"That is why my husband, Luke Skywalker, is very concerned why there is no trace of these Dark-Force descendants. If there were simply afraid, they would be moving too fast to cover their tracts. There is something going on. That is why I think Sam is still a target. What kind, I have no idea. I think she will make it, but it will surely be a challenge for her."

Jack said with confidence, "This time I know she will do a lot better than she ever has done in her life."

Mara smiled, "What makes you think that Jack?"

"For one, the confidence she is showing with us now."

The three of them quietly looked at Sam for a bit. They saw her laughing and acting like her old self. Jack finally said, "She is acting like she was never taken those many years ago."

Mara saw it, but she used the Force on Sam. Mara replied, "She has no negative emotion in her. She is truly acting like a person I never met before. Mara smiled big time and continued, "I am loving every minute of it."

Sam turned to look right at Mara. Sam smiled back.

Oriana asked, "What are you thinking regarding all the quietness that has been happening? You have been more quiet than usual yourself my Padawan."

Nomi stated, "Yes you have. If this is distressing you, please talk to us."

Amanda smiled, "I am alright. Just put me off guard. All this time, I have been over stimulated on all that could happen, and now it is like everything is standing still…Just very awkward feeling."

Nomi smiled, "I do not have to use the Force to know you are holding back some feelings."

Amanda sighed, "I am more concerned with Sam. She has fought for a trillion of years against Palpatine and the Dark-Force. Now things have changed. I do not know if it is for the better or worse. I just do not want to see her go through any of what she went through recently." Tears started to run down Amanda's face.

Oriana gave her a quiet hug. After the hug she said, "I thank you for your love for her."

Through the Force Sam said, _**"I do too Amanda. Whatever happens to me, I will always love you."**_

"_**I know Your Majesty. I will love you always too." Amanda felt something different in Sam. Amanda smiled and chirped in delight, "You are finally the person you were before you were kidnapped?"**_

"_**Yes I am Princess. I also realized that I did not lose anything when I was taken and gained a lot more than I could have ever hoped. I am with my bar friends from Yavin 4 here on Earth. Sorry I could not introduce you to them all when we came through the Stargate."**_

"_**My Master and I were in that other reality helping them for a short time. I wanted to see firsthand on what was going on with that Death Star. It still is in that same spot with no life showing whatsoever. Your Majesty, I have been wondering if this machine is like a child and does not know what to do next?"**_

"_**Wow! Good point. Talk to your father on this. See what he comes up with. I do not want to do work while dancing with these guys."**_

"_**I better let you continue with your fun. I love you Sam."**_

"_**I love you to Amanda."**_

"Master, let us go to my daddy. The quicker he can find something the better."

Oriana smiled. They did not have to walk far. When Brandon saw her daughter, he gave her a smile. "What can I do for you?"

"Daddy, Sam asked me to get your opinion about something." She told him about her conversation with her.

"That is a very good observation. I have been wondering the same thing. In all the trillion of years, it is very odd that the Dark-side of the Force is all the sudden quiet as the grave. What do you think my daughter?" Knowing that Amanda does not jump on a whim on anything, Brandon realized Amanda had a better grip on what is going on than just what she has said.

"Daddy, Even though it finally won a struggle with Palpatine, I think for once the Dark-side does not know what to do."

"So you are saying it has great intelligence?"

"Yes I do, or it could not have won the struggle. The only difference is the Light-side of the Force and the Dark-side is like the Yin/Yang, but I think either machine is neither good nor bad. For once this machine won control with Palpatine. Now it is figuring out what to do next." Amanda was quiet for a moment and continued, "I do not think it wants to be bad as Palpatine has started, or it would have continued with using that Death Star."

"Good point. I do not think it is redesigning a better plan. If it was doing that, it would have been simpler to allow things to run its course and alter things bit by bit. For how long things have been quiet, I think the results of your observations fit."

Amanda was worried, and she showed it. "Daddy what if it is a lot worse?"

Brandon knelt down to be level eyed with her daughter. "The question that really needs to be answered by you is how do you feel about if things are the worst case scenario?"

Amanda sighed deeply, "I just do not know."

Brandon smiled, "Exactly." Amanda was very set back by that response. Her father continued, "We cannot always be prepared for everything in life. We have to concentrate on the here and now."

"I thought my responsibilities were to be prepared for any possibilities?"

"Yes, but it is not to take away from the moment. If you cannot have that as a foundation, knowing what will happen next, your plans will crumble. In order to build a structure, one must have a strong foundation. What foundation do you have?"

Amanda thought for a moment. She finally said, "I cannot build one because I do not know what kind of structure I will be building."

Her father smiled at her. He said, "That is why a Jedi Knight must put their thoughts on the here and now. No one can know the outcome of anything. Through the Force, we can feel things before they happen, but that does not make us Gods/Goddesses."

Amanda smiled, "You are the Force daddy."

"I am also a human being before I realized I was this energy field. All that I am is the result of all that I have learned as me. Being this Force does not change who I was before I realized I was the living Force."

Amanda was confused, and she showed it. Her father replied, "If I am so different, state at least three things that make me different."

Amanda looked at her father for a moment, and said, "I see nothing different about you, other than I know you to be the Force."

Brandon thought for a moment to think of the words to say. He asked, "What does being this energy field has to do anything about how different I am. As far as I know I could have used the Force all through my life before Sam found me in Atlanta, Georgia. Spite my ignorance of the Force does not make me less than who I am."

"You did use the Force long before Sam came into your life. You are the Force long before your physical body was born."

Brandon asked again, "You and I just recently realized I was the Force. It should be easy for you to see the difference in me. What are at least three things that makes me different since that you have known me to be the Force?"

Amanda looked hard at him. "I cannot find anything different in you, daddy."

He smiled at his daughter, "Exactly. I am no different. Now that I am aware of something different about me does not mean I will change who I am. I know I have more responsibilities on me due to my realization of knowing I am the Force, but I am no different."

Amanda did not fully understand what her father was referring to.

"Amanda because something new in life does not mean it is a monster in a closet. Whatever will happen in the result of Palpatine not in charge of things anymore does not mean the worst case scenario will happen."

Amanda asked her daddy, "What will happen. Everything is too quiet all the sudden. This is not normal."

Brandon smiled at his daughter, "What is normal? I have experienced two complete full realities. We all share all the realities that Palpatine has splintered. I am the only one that has lived through both. To me it is more than memories. They are much, much more. That is what makes me different than my master. She has the memories of going through that time line, but she herself never been there."

"She must have some strong memories of that alternate time line."

"Those memories are important for her. She had to connect to them to be able to be the person she is now. I just have more than memories. I think that Sam might have more than memories too. It is important that she never forgets that alternate time line she was in."

"Why?"

Oriana answered, "She was meant to be in that time line and this one. That is why Sam and your father are so connected. They are one in the Force. This bond is not like the bond your mother and father have, but it is just as close. That is the bond of Master and Apprentice."

Amanda looked at her, "I too feel that bond between us Master."

Oriana smiled, "So do I, my Padawan."

Sam came to realize herself how important both time lines have meant to her. She knew her father, Bodo Bass, gave her more than memories of all she been through in the other reality, but there was something more than memories. She at times felt like crying over all she had faced in that reality and the galaxy far, far away. No one does that on just simple understanding of facts. She could feel everything that she went through as if it really happened.

As she continued to dance with all her bar friends from another world, she came to realize she was more happy having that reality with her alongside going through this reality. Sam felt like the two realities where the same one, but she knew it was not. She still has fond memories of all she did when her Brandon had to leave her. _"I see why Brandon struggled with calling me Master. I am starting to feel the same way. What wonderful years it was for him to train me. I can all most remember them as if it were yesterday."_

After the song that was being played was over, Scar asked, "Lassie you are a very good dancer. Where did you learn?"

Sam smiled, "When Brandon was training me to be a Jedi in this reality. Jack taught me a few dance moves."

Jack came up to them. He said, "Scar, I think it is time that we show you a few of them."

Sam smiled at him. She said, "Wonderful." When the next song started, Sam remembered it was the same one they danced too on their first date. The two of them were the show of the place. After several danced, they went to a table alone. They just looked at each other. Their love said volumes.

David said, "They do love each other."

Mara nearly laughed in delight. "This is nothing. Wait tell they start kissing."

Scar replied, "Those two could be talking to each other through the Force."

Mara replied, "They do not need that at all. Love is more powerful than the Force. Their love for each other has helped Sam more than anything. In fact, it is why she is the Living Force."

Anky asked, "What do you mean lassie?"

"There is nothing more powerful. Just look at those two. Which is more powerful to you, the Force, which is Sam herself, or their love for each other?"

One of the other bar friends from Yavin 4 replied, "Does that question really need to be answered?"

Mara smiled, "Exactly."


	14. Chapter 14: The Darkside of the Force

**Chapter 14: The Dark-side of the Force**

One day after her training, Amanda asked Oriana, "Master, what can you tell me of the Dark-side of the Force. I know it is a machine that Palpatine's followers copied from the blueprints, but that does not define the Dark-side of the Force."

"It is a very, very long story. The Dark-side is a lot more than a machine. Like the Light-side it is a lot more than Sam, your daddy, and even Jack."

Amanda asked in amazement, "He is the Force?"

Oriana smiled, "All three of them."

"How can three individuals be the Force?"

"You know that Sam and your father are one."

Amanda nodded.

"Due to Sam and Jack's love for each other, they are one, and one in the Force."

"I have to admit, this time thinking is very confusing to me."

"If I was raised to think that time was linear, then I would too be very confused. It is important to measure events in leaner time. By using this measurement all of us can record history a lot easier. I for one have read a lot about Earth's history since I been in the 21st Century."

Amanda smiled, "I have too. I enjoy reading about ancient history, so does daddy. It is ironic that we enjoy so much about ancient history, and we all are a part of it further back than mankind has recorded it."

"There has been a lot going on Earth long after us Jedi left Earth. There were a lot going on Earth that has nothing to do with us Jedi Knights."

"WOW!"

Oriana looked at Amanda in disbelief. She asked, "Are you forgetting about Dinotopia already?"

Amanda smiled, "No way Master. I did not think that the dinosaurs were around after you Jedi left."

"There were not, but dinosaurs were not the only living beings on Earth. I am sure you saw all different life forms when you met Sam in the far past, yes?"

"Oh yes Master. I still have that diary of all that I have recorded on the wonderful life forms I have encountered, but what does all that have to do with the Dark-side today?"

"Everything Amanda. The Dark-side was a copy of the machine that was given by the Ancients."

"I know that Palpatine is the Dark-side, but this machine is still running. Surely it is the Dark-side now."

"See why I have not answered your question directly. The meaning of the Dark-side may have changed. Due to Sam finally letting go of all the horrors she faced during her kidnapping in that alternate time line, the meaning of the Light-side of the Force will have its new meaning."

"I get it. This machine is rethinking about its objectives. Since it did not create Palpatine, it might want to use its power for good."

"Or learning how to do so. As you stated, it is a child that wants to learn to be different from the one that had recently controlled it. I have to agree with your daddy. If this machine wanted to continue down the path of Palpatine's, that Death Star would have kept on moving."

Amanda sighed, "Then it is over."

"I hope so my Padawan. Right now we should continue to do what we were doing."

"Master could it be that the machine is waiting for all the ancient Jedi descendants to stick their heads out?"

"We all have been concerned about that. Hiding would not help either. If this machine does turn on us, we would have a better chance of uniting as one strong unit than many small ones."

All the sudden Amanda remembered the Dark Force descendants were so divided amongst each other. As if Oriana could read what she was thinking, Oriana said, "Do not let the division of the Dark Force scare you. The Jedi Knights are not perfect, but we do not thrive on divisions. Nothing has ever done that to us. Nearly destroying us, but we were never divided. It took the Asgards to help protect us, but we were always there for one another."

As to go back to the original question, "I understand that Palpatine was the Dark-side before he even created this machine, but what does it has to do with what is going on today?"

"I do not think anyone can answer that Amanda. Let me ask you this. What makes a man want to hate life so much that he would nearly commit genocide?" Seeing that she did not have an answer Oriana continued, "Just the same Adolf Hitler murder a great many Jews. My point is Amanda is that this machine must have some understanding of what Palpatine did was out right wrong, or it would have not gone out of its way to destroy him."

"That is why it is so quiet now. When Palpatine reign over the Dark-side of the Force ended, things became calmer."

"Up front it seems that way. That is what has been bothering you. Even you do not want to fully admit things are peaceful."

"I do want peace a quiet, but I do not believe we have it. Far too many unanswered questions."

Oriana smiled, "Life is that way. I think it was Helen Keller that said, "The more you know. The more you do not know."

Amanda looked into space before she turned her attention to her Master once more. "I have been having the desire to want to communicate with this machine. For the first time it has been created, it is lonely. I know it could be dangerous, but could it be that it wants to know what to do next?"

Ahsoka came to the scene. She said, "Your Majesty, you do have a loving heart. It could be very dangerous to do that, but I can feel that all the Jedi Knights have thought about what you have suggested in one way or the other."

"All I want to know is what the Dark-side is now that Palpatine is no more, or at least fully trapped inside this machine tightly. I am also very concerned with Sam's safety. If this machine was initially good, then it might go for Sam as a child does to a mother."

Ahsoka and Oriana quietly looked at each other. Ahsoka said, "You have a very good argument Princess. I will not lie to you. That is why a great deal of us is concerned for Sam. Since she went through so much, she still has an understanding heart. It might be the only life form that feels for it."

"Since Sam is the Force, and unlikely to be tempted to bond with the Dark-side, could she safely communicate with it?"

Oriana replied, "That is what has been concerning me a great deal. I would not doubt she has tried to do that and has not been able to do so. If she has communicated with it, she has not done much, or she would have told someone about what had happen."

Amanda smiled, "When I was talking with her through the Force, I realized she had finally let go all of the horrors in her life regarding her kidnapping."

Oriana smiled, "Yes she has. I do not think she will face things like that again, but people throughout history have faced one calamity after another. Some grow stronger from them while others completely fall apart from it all."

"Master, I know that Sam will triumph from all she will face."

Oriana looked at her with great delight, "I know she will too."

Amanda looked hard at her Master. "What is the Dark-side of the Force?"

"Amanda it is a result of all the Jedi's arrogance that has been put into one man before Palpatine."

"Are you talking about Plagueis?"

"Yes I am. Before Plagueis took Palpatine under his wing Palpatine was so wet between the ears that he would almost stumble with his two left feet."

"I can see how he became evil so quickly."

Oriana sighed, "Yes. As you know by now, originally it was Plagueis that was going enter himself into the machine."

"I have heard that Palpatine was going to be the host instead of the symbiote."

"Exactly. That is why he tried to trick Sam in willingly become his new host. Spite how desperate he was, he did not want to have an unwilling victim. With Sam's power, she would fight him on just about everything he wanted to do."

"What would happen if Plagueis was the Dark-side instead of Palpatine?"

"Good question. I would think things would end up the same. It did not take long for Palpatine to learn to become strong and powerful. The only reason that Plagueis died was he wanted to do so."

Amanda was very confused. Oriana smiled, "You see Amanda that was Plagueis' plan. He wanted Palpatine to be in the machine. Rumors had it he was hoping he would be the host. I think Plagueis was dying, and needed a successor. As we all know now, Palpatine felt completely portrayed, but that was no excuse. It has been told that he went completely mad with hate and vengeance."

"So it was more than anger against the Jedi?"

"Believe it or not, he blamed the Jedi Knights even more. He did not have Plagueis to attack, so he focused all that hate on the only ones that were left."

Amanda understood, "Before you left with Sam and Jolinar when they were babies, he was about to kill them both."

With tears running down her face, Oriana said, "He did kill Skyma. It was her sacrifice that saved us both. It was Bodo that took us out of harm's way. Right after Sam and Brandon left, he attacked us. I do not know if he was after those two or us." Oriana had more tears running down her face, "All I know that he killed her." Amanda gave her Master a loving hug.

"I love you Master."

"I love you too my dear Padawan." Oriana was quiet for a moment, "Sorry to cry. Those were so horrid times."

"Master you do not have to..."

She interrupted, "It is okay love. You have the right to know, and it might be relevant to what is going on today."

After Amanda stopped hugging she said, "The only way I can see it is relevant is that somehow Plagueis survived and is alive today."

Oriana smiled, "Maybe what I have to say might not do any good on what we are facing, but I can feel it could make a difference."

Amanda smiled, "If I can figure out that you are Sam's mother, and that she is the Force, then I can believe anything."

Oriana looked quietly at Amanda. "Yes you did figure that out. To this day, I cannot figure out how you could do that." Oriana kept on quietly looking at her Padawan. "It is like something unique is in store for you. I cannot see what it could be."

Amanda got up, and sat right beside her Master. "Please tell me why the Jedi Knights' ancient history is ever so important."

Oriana sighed, "Before I continue where I left off, let me talk to you about what you heard about Skyma Talle and Jolinar." Oriana paused only a moment, "Skyma was the first host for the symbiote of Jolinar. She was rightfully killed as stated. She was killed moments after Sam and Brandon left. Skyma created Jolinar to protect Sam."

"If I understand it right, she created another symbiote?"

Oriana nodded. "It was her last one too."

"What was in Sam before she went back in time to 1860?"

"I do not know. I guess in this reality, Skyma thought to create another. The symbiote that was in me was a physical symbiote. Shortly after morning of Skyma's death, Jolinar communicated to me. At first I thought I went out of my mind. The use of the Force then was very crude by comparison to how it is used today."

Amanda replied excitingly, "I get it! It was Sam that grew in the energy she had in her."

Oriana smiled, "Exactly. The Force grew and learned. I did all I could to keep Sam from knowing she was the Force. I was terrified that Palpatine would kill her too. Somehow he found us. I am guessing that he must have started to lose control over the machine he sacrificed himself into before he found us. I think that was why he did not kill Sam as he did her twin sister. He was desperate for another way to survive."

"I see why he wanted to break Sam into submission. He took your life instead of hers."

Oriana nodded. Tears started down Oriana's face once more. To cheer her up, Amanda said, "I am happy you are here to train me as a Jedi."

Oriana smiled like never before, "I am too Amanda. That is why I am telling you all this. There is something ever so special about you."

"What could that be?"

"You are the most intelligent seven-year old I have ever met, but I do not think that is the reason why you appear so special to me."

"You all kept on telling me that I am the last of the old and first of the new Jedi Knights. You said my training was based on that concept. Could it have anything to do with that?"

"It could be Amanda. I have tried to figure it out, but something different always comes up to make it harder for me to figure it out."

Amanda smiled, "All I know, I have a great deal of my daddy in me."

Oriana continued to just look at her. Finally she broke away to continue with what she was telling her Padawan. "When I was killed by Palpatine, Sam's lost more than a mother, or at least I thought. When your daddy came to her, things started wonderfully for Sam."

"Excuse me for asking, and I do not mean to upset you my Master, but originally he did meet Sam when they went to Atlanta, yes?"

Oriana smiled, "Yes and no." Amanda showed confusing on her face. "Amanda, time is not leaner as you might have been taught here on Earth. Brandon was always the first to train, but he could not have trained Sam without being a Master Jedi. Only Masters train."

"I get it why you asked him what came first, the chicken or the egg."

Oriana saw this was not going to be easy. "I asked your daddy that to get him to realize he could not find the answer by his understanding of time. Brandon was the Master, but he could not be one due to he was not a Jedi Knight. What that implies is he did so never the less. So how could he know how to train if he was not a Master?"

Amanda shook her head.

"The answer is time has interlocked for those two. Trust me Amanda, this is very rare occurrence. They have a temporal interlock because they are the Force. It took some time for their physical bodies to catch up because they were born in completely two different time periods."

With a confused look Amanda asked, "So it was meant for Sam to live in the 20th Century?"

Oriana was laid back on that question. "It could be Amanda. To tell you the truth, I never gave it any thought. Nothing happen liked that when I was married to Arthur Denison and all the years I lived in Dinotopia in that time period."

Amanda thought for a moment, "I understand that Skyma was killed a trillion years ago, but I am confused on this symbiote deal with Jolinar."

Oriana smiled, "It is a bit for me to understand too.Rosha even tried to explain it to me on Dinotopia."

Amanda asked gently as she could, "Did you realize it was your Jolinar when Rosha came to you?"

"Yes I did. I know I did not write that in my journal. I was too afraid to do so. The truth was that Rosha knew who I was from the start. Things were not going good at all. My daughter had to have a good hiding place, and Rosha was dying from the attacks that Palpatine had given her. That was the reason I kissed her as I had written down in my journal. She sacrificed her life in every way for Jolinar. She was meant to find your daddy, but she could not find him in time."

"If Rosha gave you the symbiote, how did Sam end up with Jolinar?'

"When I left Dinotopia, sometime after Arthur died, Jolinar felt that she had to leave me once again to find your daddy."

"How did she leave you without killing you?"

"I am of royal blood of a Jedi. That allowed me to live on."

"Cool!"

Oriana just smiled. She continued, "What happen afterwards, I have no clue."

"It would be nice to know why she came to Sam on that planet. Surely she could have jumped into someone else?"

"Good question. How I look at it, if I was the symbiote, I would have done the same thing if I saw Sam in the flesh. Who better to enter than the one you are there for? Yes, Jolinar wanted to leave Sam very quickly to find your daddy."

"How ironic. Just a few years before she was kidnapped, Jolinar was in her own sister."

"Ironic is not the word for it. I am still stunned how Jolinar could keep all this from Sam's mind. I know I would have a hard time doing so. I had a hard time keeping still and quiet from knowing she was my daughter when she first came to me in 1860. Sam is just as observant as your daddy."

"Tell me about it. I was so relieved that my daddy did not see what all that was going on his Birthday surprise."

Oriana smiled, "He could have felt something secretive, but once he realized it was for him on his Birthday, he would have stopped monitoring things from there."

Amanda laughed, "I would not be surprised at all." Amanda was quiet for a moment then said, "I understand what you have shared with me about the history of the Jedi Knights. What I need to know is how does it relate to what is going on now."

"That is what all of us Jedi Knights wants to know my Padawan. Once any of us find something, we will share that with you and your father."

Amanda sighed in relief, "Good. I know at my age, I do not fully understand all the technical information, but I do understand what is going on."

Oriana said reassuringly, "I do not understand everything myself. You will do fine."

"I know I will make it. I was very relieved that daddy asked to help me with what he did. I have no understanding in such matters."

"In how your Jedi training is going, how you are handling your job as Princess, and how intelligent you are, I say you will do better than most of us. True you cannot do thing you could do as an adult, but it does not mean that us adults are better for the job. I hope you will learn and improve as you grow older, but being young does not label you to be less important for the job you have as Princess of the Jedi Knights."

Amanda smiled at her Master's comments, "I know I will always need everyone that has willingly helped me do what I need to be their Princess. In a lot of ways, it has allowed me to have the strength to handle this new deal with the Dark-side of the Force. With that boost of energy that I have, I want to learn all that I can of what did happen in the beginning of the Jedi Knights. I know it will make a different in the here and now."

Ahsoka said, "Your Majesty, believe it or not, you have a great deal of information. If I may, why not go through what you have before you put more on the pile. You could easily overwhelm yourself, or miss something important."

With a little frustration in her voice, "It seems what we have is not saying all that much. All the scouting reports are so empty. That is what makes me think the answers lie in the ancient past than here in this time. What is so frustrating is I am their Princess, and I do not have any leads to what is going on. I feel sooner or later, they will be coming to me for answers."

Oriana politely asked, "Who do you think are coming to you?"

Amanda answered in a relaxed tone than her previous comments, "Master, everyone on Earth, including the Jedi Knights."

Oriana looked around. After looking at her, "I see no one walking up to us."

Amanda smiled, "I know I am a bit overzealous."

Through the Force Sam said, _**"Try a lot overzealous. This is normal. After all, you have been through a lot in your youth. To be honest Princess, I do not know one Jedi Knight or Padawan that is not over stimulated over our recent events."**_

"_**Sam what should I do?"**_

"_**Asking that question makes me believe you are more humbled over things than anything. Take it one step at a time. Let everyone do their jobs, and keep on what you are doing. I see no one better to be at my side than you Amanda."**_

"_**You did ask me to be that a trillion years ago. I will always continue to do that for you Your Majesty."**_

"_**If you do that girlfriend, then that is all us Jedi Knights need to win over the Dark-side."**_


	15. Chapter 15: The Ancient Jedi Knights

**Chapter 15: The Ancient Jedi Knights**

Emily and Ben Aaron's team had already communicated with five worlds that had the descendants of the ancient Jedi Knights. Ben replied, "This is turning out greater than I thought."

"Bro you know that this is not right."

Ben was shocked, "What do you mean? So far we have not had one issue in talking to these worlds."

"They were too accommodating. I hope I am wrong, but I think our troubles with the Dark-side have not ended. It seems to me they are too scared to turn against us."

Ben sighed, "You felt that too."

"DUH! I could feel it without using the Force. They fear the past, or what will happen?"

"You think we need to go back to them and address this issue?"

"It would not do any good, or they would have told us already. I do not think they were lying or holding anything from us." Emily was quiet for a moment, "Maybe you're right, but we should not press them. Let the moment come to us."

"That might be too late sis."

"True enough, but this is their problem. We made it clear, 'We will not interfere with their way of life.' If they want our help, then they will have to be the aggressors on it. Unless it is Jedi business, we should leave their way of life alone."

To change the subject, Ben asked, "What do you think of that Death Star standing still?"

"What I would like to know is why Sam was not kidnapped in that reality. In all the others we know about, she was the only Sam Carter that was not kidnapped. I think once we find that answer, we will find why things are so quiet with the Dark-side of the Force and everything else."

"Whatever will happen, I am concerned in continuing with the ancient Jedi Knights' past. The Dark-side could be waiting for all to stick their heads out."

Emily said with confidence, "I do not think that at all. If I were the Dark-side of the Force, I would continue to allow things to flow as they have been doing. Right now the Jedi Knights are becoming too defensive. They are ready for something very bad to happen. If things were running as they were, then the defense of my enemies would be a lot less."

"What if Amanda is right. All this worrying that we have seen with these descendants could be something nonparallel to the recent events."

Emily thought for a moment and replied, "Could be bro. It something for Sam and Uncle Brandon to watch for, I think that Amanda might have something going. All we been doing is guessing like crazy. There has to be something special about Amanda. She appears to be thinking more clearly than most of us. I have never seen a seven year old do that. We been through a lot more than she has, excel in our Jedi Training, etc. Not once have we had the insight as she has."

"Emily all that could be due to her..."

"Ben, you know better. It has nothing to do with anything. We have Brandon's genetic structure in us. In the alternate time line we had Master Yoda and Master Jolinar helping us by giving us their powers. No this is something very unique. I think it has to do with her being the last of the old and first of the new. I do not know if she had this all her life as Sam and Brandon. They have been the Force from the beginning of the Jedi Knights. Whatever Amanda has it is powerful."

"Maybe, but I do not agree with her communicating with this machine, the Dark-side of the Force."

Emily asked in frustration in her voice, "Why in the universe would you say that?"

"First of all this machine is the Dark-side. We do not know anything about it. Yes, I know that Palpatine did all the horrible things, but this machine could have learned to be just as bad if not worse. Since Amanda is so young, it might want her like Palpatine done with Sam."

"That is why Sam and Oriana will be with her. If they sense anything bad, they can shield her like no one can. If this machine wanted Amanda, it would be after her already. Waiting is not the way of the Dark-side Ben."

"Since none of us are in the dark on this, diving into the web of a potential danger might not be a good thing."

Emily said understandingly, "I know how you feel. Sam has tried countless times. We do not know if Amanda will succeed. If I was this machine and was intelligent, I might be a bit afraid to talk to my adversary. All that this machine knows is that the Jedi Knights are the enemy. Amanda's suggestion is a very good one. Having a child talk to it could allow this machine to realize it is not in any danger." Seeing that did not convince her brother, Emily said, "There is no harm in talking through the Force or otherwise. How can she be harmed by simply talking?"

"That is the point, I do not know. We are in complete darkness."

"I think you are being a bit paranoid."

"I hope I am Emily, and I hope Amanda's idea will work, or we might not be able to know what is going on."

"I personally believe that Amanda will find something. I also believe she will find a friend."

In disbelief, "You think that this machine simply wants a friend?"

Emily smiled, "Yes I do. Why would it be so quiet and stop all the mayhem and other troubles in the whole universe?"

"If Palpatine did create the entire ruckus, then this machine is one power entity to stop it all."

Emily looked at him as scolding him.

Ben replied, "What did I do this time?"

"Come on bro! You know that Amanda is Uncle Brandon's daughter. He is the Force due to his strong relationship with Sam. Surely you see the connection."

"I know all that Emily! What does that have to do with Palpatine, this machine, and the recent events?"

"Well...DUH...everything. Sam and Brandon are the beginning of the Jedi Knights. Amanda is the last of the old, and first of the new. She is not the Princess of the Jedi Knights for nothing. Have you ever wondered why she has taken up her job so professionally at her age?"

Ben thought it out. He finally said, "Good points, and it does make your logic very strong, but.."

Emily interrupted, "There is no buts to it bro. You and I do not believe in coincidences. Having Amanda as a Princess now could not have come at a better time."

Ben reminded her, "She is powerful with the Force, but she is new to it. This can be very dangerous for her."

Emily rolled her eyes at him, "Knucklehead! That is why Sam and Oriana will be with her. Spite the vulnerabilities to be turned to the Dark-side or not, she is seven years old. She is the right person for this task."

"Amanda did say it was a child that did not know what to do next, but I do not know. This has to be one smart childlike machine to defeat Palpatine. It could still be bad for us too."

"Of course it could Ben. No one doubts any of the possibilities. That is why Amanda wants to do this. If is evil like Palpatine, then she will stop right then and there."

"If she is right about all this, I wish her all the luck, but I am not totally convinced. In all that has been done to Sam, I would not do it."

"Sam feels the same way, but she also knows that if Amanda is right, then this must be done now than later. It could be the only window of opportunity for us Jedi Knights."

* * *

Nomi said with a smile, "My daughter, I am very proud of you in doing this."

Amanda smiled back, "This is the ancient Jedi Knights past. They created this machine, and Palpatine used it for evil purposes. I personally do not think this machine is bad in itself, or it could have killed everyone in that reality with that Death Star. From the last report from Thor, that Death Star is still at the same location doing nothing." Amanda paused, "I think it wants to know who the bad guys are and who the good guys are."

Sam replied, "Very good observation skills you have young lady."

Amanda turned around and gave Sam a big smile. They hugged. "It is so great to see you again Your Majesty."

Sam smiled, "Same here. Let me ask you the same question in person, "Do you realize the full potential of what you will be doing?"

Amanda answered with confidence, "Yes I do. I think the reason it has not responded to you is that you are an adult. Spite you are the Force or not, as far as it is concerned, you can be the bad one."

"I totally agree with you. By me and mom monitoring you, I hope it will understand that we are protecting you out of love than fear."

"If I am right, I think it will. It might be timid as a child, but I think it is very intelligent. As far as a being a child, I really do not know. It could be one due to its not knowing what to do next, but it also could be waiting for us to make the next move."

Nomi replied nervously, "That is what has been concerning me. It could be bad just as it was attended to be. Even the enemy can talk to their advisory on neutral grown."

Amanda was quiet on what her mother said, "I have to admit that had not occurred to me. I will watch for it for my own safety."

Sam smiled, "Instead, concentrate on your objectives. Let us be your safety net. If you do not fully concentrate, it could think you could be hiding something. Enemy or not, never show your weaknesses."

"Your Majesty, please excuse me for saying this, but I was not just thinking for my safety. I was thinking that showing I am concerned for my safety, it might show more of a genuine understanding of the whole picture. Another words, I think honesty is the best approach."

Oriana replied, "Well said. I am now fully confident that this was meant for you to do. Like I told you before, there is something very special about you."

Nomi stated, "I fully agree. I see you attitude of a young adult than a seven year old." Amanda just smiled at her mommy.

Ahsoka appeared, "Amanda, now that you know the risks a little more, how do you feel?"

With assurance she answered, "I still want to do this. How I feel is the same. Things have been far too quiet for this to be a means to trap me or whomever."

Ahsoka smiled, "Good. How you feel is very important. As you have learned during this war, we have to push on spite how we feel, but we all feel things inside us."

Sam said, "Princess, trust your feelings, but be careful of your emotions. They are the ones that can deceive you."

Amanda sighed, "Here lately, I have been a little nervous about doing this." Amanda was quiet for a time and continued, "I know that it must be done. My fears might be warranted, but I must make contact. If I do not, it could be a lot worse."

Amanda's mother asked, "What do you fear baby?"

"Mostly the unknown, I really do not know what I will be facing. I fear that Palpatine could attack us. It could be the reason why this machine has not replied to you Sam."

Sam replied, "Good point. I have not felt any hate from this machine. I still do not think Palpatine is dead. I think he is in limbo."

With a little fear showing Amanda replied, "Exactly. The machine is the least of my fears. If it wanted to hurt us in any way, we all would know it by now. The biggest hurdle in communicating is not the machine itself."

Sam had an idea. "Let me see if I can make contact, and see if this machine can help shield Palpatine from knowing we will be communicating with the Dark-side of the Force."

Amanda smiled, "That would help, thank you."

Sam quietly walked to a private location to do just that.

After she started to concentrate, she felt that she was being summoned. It was her father, Bodo Bass. _**He said, "Sam, do be careful on how you deal with this machine. It might be emotionally insane."**_

"_**What do you mean? So far it has not done anything. Everyone and everything has been very quiet. It does not appear to be irrational father."**_

_**Bodo was quiet for a moment, "It seems to be that way. It is odd that we had so much trouble with it before Palpatine entered himself into it."**_

_**Sam told all that she knew of what has been going on or not going on. She also told him what others have said regarding it all. "Amanda wants to make contact with this machine. I have suggested that I should make contact with it to shield Palpatine from knowing she will be communicating with it."**_

"_**Great plan. Palpatine could use this to his advantage. He also could be going after you once again."**_

"_**I am planning to be careful father. Thank you for your information. I will have it all in mind when I dealing with the Dark-side now and from this point forward."**_

"_**Trust me daughter, I hope I am over reacting, but I have been protective over you since the moment Oriana left with you."**_

_**With a sad voice, "I thought I felt that pain in Jolinar when she was talking to me. She only talked about dying in Skyma." Sam was quiet for a time. Bodo felt the extreme sadness in her.**_

"_**Skyma died for you Sam. She might not realize it at the time, but ever since she has been watching over you."**_

_**In the same sad stated Sam replied, "I know father. Right now I am more concerned for Amanda. What you tell me is something to be concerned about."**_

"_**As Amanda said, doing nothing can be a lot worse. When all of you are with her, then she will be fine. Just be prepared for anything. If this machine has learned that hate is not the answer, then Amanda will not be harmed."**_

_**Sam replied with a little more enthusiasm, "I think she is too. We all do. Mother thinks there is something very special about her."**_

"_**My daughter that is so true, but she can be much more. Search with your feelings, and you will see what I am talking about."**_

_**Moments later Sam replied, "O' my! WOW! She has a power that rightfully supersedes my own."**_

"_**Amanda is rightfully the first of the new, and the enlightenment of the old. It will take time for her to fully be able to fulfill her powers, but she is heading in the right direction. All that Oriana, you, and all that she can learn from the old ways of the Jedi Knights, she will become the beacon for all the Jedi Knights." **_

_**Sam paused, "I see why you contacting me on this. She might be in more danger than I was in the alternate time line."**_

* * *

Luke and Mara finished with their duties. They were at the beach near their new home Miami, Florida. After Mara was swimming for time, she walked to where her husband was. She realized that he was concerned about something. From what they were told, she did not have to ask, but she did to get him to open up.

Luke smiled, "I am just concerned about Amanda talking to the Dark-side of the Force. I know she needs to do this, but it far too dangerous for a seven year old."

Mara smiled back, "She will be fine. Due to Oriana telling us she is something special, I think she will do great."

Luke stated it again, "She is too young to deal with all this."

While drying her hair, Mara said, "She has experienced a great deal of this war. I am amazed she has not been traumatized over it all. She is a lot stronger than most Jedi Knights, including me."

"I always thought it was the love that Nomi and Brandon gave her that helped her through it. Spite how powerful she might be, she is far too young to do something like this."

As she was drying off her legs, Mara asked, "What do you think of the ancient Jedi Knights coming to the present and Earth?"

"If this machine did hit Palpatine hard and stop everything, I would not be so upset about what Amanda wants to do."

Mara smiled, "There is more to it that is bothering you Luke. I know you far too well."

Luke sighed, "Yes...there is something." Luke did not say anything more.

Mara gave him that look that she did not like when he hid things from her.

Not smiling, "How much I wished Earth was not involved in our affairs. I know that Earth has everything to do with the Jedi Knights, but..."

Mara disgustingly interrupted him, "Luke sometimes I think you are going out of your mind. What would have happened to Sam, Earth and us Jedi Knights if Earth has not gotten involved? Sam had been protecting us Jedi Knights since the beginning. I think it is what Palpatine wanted all along. He did not want Earth to get involved. It took two realities of Sam Carter O'Neill to end his reign of terror in the physical world. No one else could do that."

Luke still did not say anything. Mara then realized what Luke was thinking. "Dammit Luke! If you are thinking that all the horrors would not have happen, I will kick your ass to our galaxy and back. Have you forgotten what would have happened if Sam became the new host of the Dark-side?"

Luke had to agree. He said, "It was the first Earthly Jedi Knights that found this great city of the Jedi Knights. If it was not for Daniel, we would not know the Tok'ra were the ancient Jedi Knights. I am still surprised that he was not attacked by the Dark-side."

"Who is to say he was not. Yes we all have the memories of all the realities that Sam herself knows about. Due to some important secrecy, and if he was attacked by Palpatine, we just do not know about it."

Luke asked with great concerned, "Who could keep that information from us, especially Sam?"

"I cannot answer. I do not think no one can, my love." Mara sat beside him and continued, "All I know if it was not for Daniel, we would not be where we are in all this ancient Jedi business. We do know that Daniel's real parents were killed. It might have been an accident, but it could have been something to stop Daniel from being what he is today."

"There is nothing from his life that changed his views in being an archeologist."

"True. My point is that he is an important part of SG1. We all felt it when they came through the Stargate on Dagobah while we were all defending the Stargate."

Luke smiled, "I am still perplexed that he can read all the Jedi materials."

Mara smiled back, "It appears that someone gave him this ability to do so without being able to use the Force."

"I would like to know what that is."

Mara laughed, "I would like to know how four people can constantly fight all the Goa'uld and the other adversaries, without getting themselves killed. I have been with many military forces in my days, and more than half either gets serious injured or outright killed. All those soldiers had better firearms that SG1 could ever carry with them."

Mara was quiet for a moment and continued, "Luke there is something more powerful than the Force to keep SG1 alive through all they faced. Sam was the Force before she ever met us. Her being a human female has nothing to do with her abilities. Someone or something had to be protecting them all those years. I think it is about time we find out what."

"It is easier to find one microbe in the entire universe. Whoever that has been protecting SG1 could be long gone by now since..."

Mara interrupted him once again, "Luke, the war is not over with. Something more sinister is behind all this. It is too simple for Amanda to want to talk to this machine, and not have it contact us already. I would not be one bit surprised if it was Plagueis. It is hard for me to see him die by Palpatine's hands if he had a plan this gigantic."

With fear in his voice, "Are you saying all what we have fought and died for all these years have nothing to do with the Dark-side of the Force?"

Mara thought before answering, "There is something more going on. If this fight against the Jedi Knights started a trillion years ago, then there has to be more to it than Palpatine and the Dark-side of the Force. Have you known a feud to last a trillion years?"

Luke thought over all that she said. Luke finally said, "We better talk to the others about this."

"We need to just talk. When it is our time to get directly involved, we can act. We cannot have everyone burned out before we face something worse than we have been facing."

Luke had to agree with her. "For now, I will do as you ask."

Mara frowned, "Dammit Luke! You are going to have to stop running everything."

Luke smiled, "I am not. Sam has suffered enough, and so have everyone on Earth."

Mara replied passionately, "Do not over react. If we are fighting our own insanity, we could be fighting something a lot worse than we have done."

Luke said worryingly, "That is has been upsetting me a great deal since we came to Earth."

Mara understandingly said, "I know Luke. I have been that way too. In seeing how wonderfully Sam life has been through all the time she spent with us, I knew that she and everyone on Earth will turn out great. In all that I have seen since, I have been proven right each and every time. This does not keep me from worrying as you have my love, but I cannot shake the confidence I have for everyone on Earth."

Luke smiled, "Same here Mara, same here."


	16. Chapter 16: Daniel Jackson

**Chapter 16: Daniel Jackson**

When Mara and Luke got inside their home, Luke made contact with Sam.

Sam replied excitingly, "I made contact with the Dark-side. At this time, it has no malice towards us Jedi Knights. It has been quiet, and even quieted many troubles to get our attention. It wants to talk to us. When I suggested the possible dangers of Palpatine attacking us, the machine assured me that Palpatine will not know a thing."

Luke asked, "Did you tell it that Amanda wanted to talk?"

Due to the holographic projection Luke saw her smile, "Believe it or not, he knew she would."

Luke frowned. Sam reassured him, "There is no danger for Amanda or anyone. Mom, Nomi, and I will be with her, but I sensed no dangers."

Luke gave a big sigh of relief, "So far so good." Luke got to the point in contacting her.

"To tell you the truth Luke, I have been thinking the same thing."

Sam closed her eyes. After opening them she said, "I feel something very strong. Not sure what it could be."

Mara stated, "There is only one thing to do."

Sam nodded, "Go in time, and find out what did happen to Daniel's parents."

Luke asked, "What do you think happened to them?"

"If Palpatine was after Daniel, he did it in a very weak way."

Mara replied, "That is why I think something has been protecting Daniel, and something is more powerful than you Sam."

Sam gave a look as she was thinking over it, "What I just felt. I believe you. If it is Plagueis that is a stronger foe, then there has to be something as strong to protect Daniel. What I have been through with Palpatine, I do not think his parents' death was by a diabolical reason."

Mara asked, "Can you explain to me how Daniel can read all the Jedi artifacts without the use of the Force?"

"I thought it was due to me being with SG1. I have given a lot to everyone on Earth without knowing it."

"Girlfriend, this is something much different. I wished you Earthlings will stop making something up due to your lack of understanding. What do you know of Daniel's past?"

"Not all that much. I know about his parents were killed due to an accident."

Mara blurted out, "If I knew that my parents were killed by a Jedi Knight, I would not want to be one."

Sam replied, "Point taken. Since no battle is going on, I can talk to Brandon about him. He can go back in time to find out what happened before and after Daniel's parents were killed."

Luke stated, "Have him be very careful. I was surprised that Brandon was not attacked when he was training you when you were a teenager. If I were the Sith Lord, I would do everything to stop you from being trained by him."

Sam replied calmly, "I do not think he will face any dangers, but I will tell him just the same, Sam out."

As Sam was walking to where Brandon was located, she thought about the time he was with her when she was a teenager. _"What wonderful years I had then. How much I still yearn to call him Master."_ When she arrived, Sam quietly stood there watching him. _"It has been wonderful four years in training him. What a paradox. We are both Masters and Apprentices of each other."_

It was not long till Brandon realized she was near. With a smile he said, "Hello Master. What can I do for you?"

Sam explained it all to him.

"Interesting! What does it have to do with our current plight?"

"It could have everything to do with it."

"Should we talk to Daniel first?"

"No time. He and his team of Jedi Knights are off world. If we wait, it might be too late."

"I was talking about where to start. As you know, Earth is a big place. If I do not have some leads, I could never find what I need to know."

"I have told you all that you need to know about Daniel in that time period. If this is big as we think, talking to Daniel now could wake something up from that time period. From what you have been told, you are going to have to wing it as you did with me."

Brandon smiled, "That was entirely different."

Sam smiled back, "I know, but the task I am giving you could be the most important thing you have ever done. I am starting to believe Daniel could have been the target instead of his parents. I do not know if having them killed instead is the right thing, but Daniel is what he is today because of something more important."

"I take it I am supposed to find out what that could be without knowing anything? See how easier it was to train you in your teenage years?"

Sam gave a quiet warm smile. "I think you can handle it." Sam was quiet for a second then said quieter, "You can do anything my Master."

Brandon smiled in her calling him that. You have always given me confidence...even when I was training you, my Padawan."

They looked at each other in their memories of both time lines. Sam said, "Only wonderful things have happened to both of us when we were together. I think that is what is bothering us now."

Brandon replied sadly, "We will have to be separated this time."

Sam sighed, "Yes, but it must be done. If Daniel had been attacked as I have been, we can lose all that we have fought and died for in this war."

"I need to get the right clothes, money, and all that I need before I go. I do not think you have another one of those holocron cubes you let me used when I was with you?"

"No I do not, but I can send you things every now and then. For your clothes..." Sam walked back two steps. She looked around. She saw a medium power generator nearby. She raised the arm near it with her palm open and facing it. Suddenly energy shot out to her hand. After a few minutes of absorbing all the energy she needed, Sam looked at Brandon. She waved her both hands at him. All the sudden Brandon's clothes changed.

Nomi walked up to them. "Nice clothes my love."

Sam explained to her why she changed his attire.

Nomi smiled, "I was wondering when Daniel will start to fit in with us Jedi Knights."

Nomi gave her husband a good bye kiss. Take care my love. I will miss you."

"So will I. Hopefully to you it will not be all that long for you."

"Do what you have to do. We will be busy here. Please do not be distracted on us."

After Nomi walked to where Sam was, Brandon said with a smile, "I will not. I will have you and Amanda in my mind to guide me to what I need to do."

Nomi smiled, and Sam waved her hands at him once again. Suddenly Brandon found himself elsewhere.

Brandon realized he was not in the museum he expected to be at where Daniel's parents were killed. Instead he was on the grounds of a school. From the looks of things, it appeared to be a high school. _"Did Sam send me here? If she did, why? If not, who sent me? Why am I here?"_

Brandon concentrated on finding the reason. He was compelled to go in a classroom in one of the school buildings. He ended up in an empty classroom. A name came to him, _**Andrea Thomas**_. All the sudden a female student walked in. She smiled, "Can I help you?"

Brandon smiled back, "Sorry to intrude. I am looking for Miss Thomas."

"You are not intruding at all. I am Cindy Lee. I am one of her students. I was looking for her myself." Cindy had a thought. "She went with Mr. Mason."

Brandon asked, "Do you know when they will be back? It is important that I talk with her as soon as possible."

"Not sure when they will be back, but you can leave a message for her." She gave Brandon a piece of paper and a pencil. After thanking Cindy, he wrote down the message. Brandon folded the paper a couple of times for privacy. Brandon smiled at Cindy and said, "Please give her this. Tell her I will be at the park."

Cindy smiled back, "I will give her this the moment she returns." Brandon walked off.

About half an hour, Andrea walked up to where Brandon was sitting. She looked at him as if she knew him. All the sudden she realized who he was. She did not act like she did. She said, "I got the message Cindy gave me. Can I help you?"

"I am not sure. Please do not think I am crazy. I felt that you are the only one that can help me."

Andrea smiled, "I am only a humble science teacher. I will do what I can. You note got my attention by the symbol you wrote down. You have come a long way to visit me."

Brandon understood what she was hinting at. He asked, "Anywhere we can talk privately?"

"In the classroom where you came from." As they were walking in that direction Brandon used the Force to examine her more closely. As he was doing that, her voice was heard, _**"Welcome Emperor Jedi Brandon Bowers. I have heard a great deal about you."**_

Brandon was shocked. Andrea smiled silently. _**"Nothing to be alarmed about. I have summoned you here. I know why you are here. I have known Daniel's parents a while back. That is why I can talk to you as I am doing."**_ Andrea pulled out an amulet that was around her neck behind her clothing. She said, "O Mighty Isis."

Moments later he entire outfit changed. Brandon realized who she was. He blurted out, "Isis!"

She smiled. "Yes I am her. It was not your Master that sent you here. I called on all the Pharaohs to bring you here. I need your help. This task has everything to do with your own task if I understand it correctly."

Brandon asked, "So Daniel is in great danger?"

"Not at this time. I think they all will be very soon. Please let us talk in the classroom." Suddenly she changed back into Andrea Thomas."

Brandon smiled, "I take it that no one knows who you are?"

Andrea smiled, "No they do not, but I will have to tell them since you are here. I will need their help too. That is another reason we are headed to my classroom."

"You knew I would be here?"

"Yes and no. I did not know when, but I knew you would come very soon."

It did not take long for them to walk into the classroom. Andrea said, "Rick Mason and Cindy Lee will be here shortly. Let me try to sum up what has been happening so far. There has been something very strange going on around the Jacksons. A few times they could have all been killed."

"Any leads on who could want to hurt them?"

"That is the strangest part. In all the years I have known them, they have no enemies."

Brandon came right out with why he was here, "I came here to see how Daniel can be the archaeologist I know him to be in my time period."

"Why would anyone be after a boy? It does not make sense."

"You have been around him a long time. What have you seen of him? Anything that makes him stand out?"

Andrea shook her head. Just then Rick and Cindy walked in. Cindy said with a smile, "I see she found you."

Brandon smiled back, "Yes she did."

Andrea looked at them both. She did not say anything for a long moment. Finally she said, "What I am about to show you, I want you to know I kept it a secret from you for a very good reason."

Rick replied, "Andrea you know you can trust us to keep something a secret."

Cindy stated, "Yes."

Andrea smiled, "I kept it a secret for your safety."

Rick was concerned and showed it. "What could that be?"

"You will know when I show it to you. Now due to Brandon being here, it is time for no more secrets." Andrea moved a few steps away from them. She quietly took out the amulet that was around her neck from behind her clothing. She then said, "O Mighty Isis."

After Isis appeared, both Cindy and Rick replied, "WOW! I would never have guest!"

Isis smiled, "I hope you are not mad at Andrea for hiding me from you."

They replied, "No! Not at all."

Rick said, "I can see why you both did this."

"Actually we are one and the same person."

Cindy asked, "How. You look more than wearing a costume. Now that I know, it still is hard to see the resemblance."

Brandon said, "Even with my powers, I am having difficulty in seeing similarities. You must be powerful than the Force itself."

Isis smiled, "Not really. Just use a different energy source."

"Trust me Goddess, your power is stronger, and I am thinking you are the reason why I am here."

Rick asked, "Not to be rude, but why are you here?"

Isis replied, "Rick and Cindy let me introduce you to a Jedi Knight, Emperor Jedi Brandon Bowers."

Rick smiled, "Good to meet you." He offered his hand, and they shook."

Cindy smiled, "I thought that titled was not used anymore?"

Isis said, "The Jedi Knights are much different Cindy. Their ancestors came from Earth a trillion years ago."

Rick got excited, "Wow! Never heard of those people before."

Cindy laughed, "Being that long ago, I would believe so."

Rick got serious. He said, "I take it we are here for more than an ancient history lesson."

After transforming back to Andrea, she said, "Yes. The two of you know about the Jacksons. They are in a great deal of danger then we know. That is why Brandon is here."

Rick asked Brandon, "Do you have special powers to help them?"

Andrea answered, "A Jedi Knight is more than a soldier. They have been servers of the peace for eons. They do this by an energy field they call the Force."

Cindy was about to ask if just one Jedi Knight would be enough. Then she realized that there had to be something special about Brandon. "You said your powers. I take it you are this Force?"

Brandon quietly looked at Andrea, "I see why you asked these two to help you." Brandon looked right at Cindy, "Yes I am. I am very impressed how observant you are young lady."

Rick asked, "Not to be rude Brandon, but can I ask where you come from?"

Brandon smiled, "Earth in the year 2010."

Rick face was about to drop. He finally said, "Wow! I see how important in helping the Jacksons."

Andrea said seriously, "If Isis cannot deal with this by herself, yes this is very serious."

Brandon replied, "That is why my Master, Queen of the Jedi Knights, and the Force as well as I, has sent me here." Brandon looked at Andrea and said, "It is ironic that we are together on this. My Master and I believe that there is a power great then the Force that could have kept Daniel on the path of being an archaeologist...after his parents died."

Rick spouted out, "WHAT!"

Andrea stated, "It has not happened yet." She looked at Brandon seriously. She said to him, "If they do get killed even by accidental means, I want you to not interfere. I know you have the power to save them. No one has the power over life and death. Everyone dies at some time or the other. You will die, but the Force that is in you will continue. Do you understand what I am telling you?"

Brandon swallowed nervously. He said, "Yes I do."

Rick replied to Brandon, "Andrea is right. There is one thing in saving a life. I would do it, but if you come from a different time period, especially in the future, then you cannot interfere. From my understanding of the grandfather paradox, you should not be here at all."

Andrea replied, "Rick that does not exist. From my understandings, the Jedi Knights have been traveling in time on a regular basis. Time cannot change." She looked right at Brandon and continued, "It can be influenced. I know you are here not to do that, but you must be careful of what you do."

Brandon quietly nodded.

Cindy asked, "Excuse my ignorance, but what is this Force. I take it is very powerful if Isis has called you here, but what is it?"

After telling her about the Force, Brandon continued saying, "My Jedi Master and I have learned that we are this energy field as well as her husband, Jack O'Neill." Seeing that Cindy and Rick were more confused, Brandon stated, "I see you are wondering how we can be this energy field and be the beginning of the Jedi Knights so long ago."

Rick grinned, "Come to mention it, yes."

Andrea commented, "You see Rick, time is not linear. It is much more. Only humans measure time as such, but when it comes to advanced science, all that measurements falls apart. Now that you know Isis and I are, what other questions have come into your minds?"

Cindy asked, "How? How old is Isis? Why is she here in the 20th Century?"

Andrea smiled, "That is better. To answer your first question, I am a descendant of Hatshepsut. Apparently all the descendants are endowed by the Goddess Isis. Like Emperor Jedi Brandon Bowers, we are still just as human as we were before, but we are given the responsibilities of great power. I only call on Isis for great emergencies. At times Isis has called for help."

Cindy said, "Like she has called on Captain Marvel a few times."

"Yes. That is right. Brandon has great power, but he does not change into any other form."

Rick asked, "Which is more powerful, this Force or Isis?"

"Power is power Rick. Brandon might think Isis is more powerful. I just do not know."

Cindy replied, "I would agree with Brandon. She did summon him here."

Brandon stated, "I think it is more than that. Another reason I am here is to find out what happened to Daniel. Several years back and in a different time line, Sam Carter was kidnapped from her team and world. She was put into slavery and tortured. We all have concluded that she was taken to be the new host of the Dark-side of the Force. If she was not rescued and trained to be a Jedi Knight, she might have been that new host. Daniel in my time period cannot use the Force, but for some reason he can read the Jedi Knights manuscripts. Only Jedi can do that."

Rick replied, "I can see why you would be very protective over the Jacksons."

Andrea clearly stated to Brandon, "I am not telling you not to protect them, but there is a time that you have to let history run its course. To you what will happen to us is your history. Isis did not summon you here to change history. It seems she has called you to help you with your business here."

Rick asked Andrea, "What if they were not meant to be killed. If time is not linear, than it could mean that Brandon was meant to do what he can to save their lives. It could be this Dark-side of the Force that has altered things."

Brandon stated, "I was sent back in time to right the wrong on Palpatine's influence over Sam Carter. I ended up training her when she was a teenager."

Cindy replied, "WOW! What irony. It seems that these two time lines are meant to be one."

"Due to this irony, it can be difficult for my Master and me. I know I am the Master over Sam, but she is my Master also."

Cindy smiled, "You two seem to have great love for each other."

Brandon smiled back, "Yes we do. We are both married to another, but we have a very strong connection, and it is more than just a Master/Apprentice relationship."

Andrea stated, "If Her Majesty sent you here, and Isis has summoned you here, then there is something more about why the Jacksons are about to be killed. What leads do you have?"

"That is the confusing part. I have none. All I know is that Daniel's parents were killed due to an accident at a museum. Since we have known the Jedi Knight in my time period, he has helped read about the ancient history of the Jedi Knights without the ability to use the Force. He has been tested numerous times."

Rick asked, "So you think he can be in danger?"

"If Sam could be kidnapped in the other time line, then I think so. He has been the only one that has not been attacked by the Dark-side as far as we know."

Andrea asked, "You said that Jack is the Light-side of the Force too. Has he been attacked?"

Brandon thought about it. "Not sure if it had to do with the Dark-side. He had been a POW before."

Rick asked, "What has Jack done that makes him stand out?"

Brandon was hit by that question. He answered, "Nothing that I know of."

Andrea stated, "It could be nothing, but I am wondering if his life has been altered. Of course one does not have to be noticed to do something great in life."

Brandon understood. "Anything is possible, but I just do not know enough about Jack's past life."

Andrea smiled, "For the moment, think nothing of it...unless it has something to do with Daniel."

Brandon was amazed on how Andrea understood all that has been going on in his time period. It was as if she was there all that time. He did not want to ask her right out. Brandon thought it would be rude to do so at this time. As he has learned in his life, there is a right time to ask private questions like he needed to ask Andrea.

Rick was the one to ask the next question, "Cindy and I are honored to know you are Isis and Brandon as a Jedi Knight, but what can we do in helping you two. We do not have any special powers as you two have."

"Yes Andrea why tell us all this?"

Andrea smiled, "First of all you both know the Jacksons as much as I do. Cindy you and Daniel are good friends. You can watch for things that are out of place without making anyone suspicious. Rick has been interacting Claire and Melburn for some time now."

Rick stated, "I have not noticed anything out of place with them. If someone is after them, or Daniel, then they are very elusive."

Brandon stated, "Then a Sith Lord is behind this. It has to be Palpatine."

Andrea replied, "If that is the case, then that explains why Isis cannot do this on her own."

Cindy asked, "How can you address Isis as a third person? You two are the same after all."

"Yes we are. I apparently got used to being secretive of her."

Rick smiled, "We will not tell anyone about you two. We also thank you for protecting us by keeping it a secret. I hope it does not backfire on you by telling us."

Brandon said, "It will not. The Sith does not care about pettiness. Palpatine and his Apprentice will not care to use you two as ransom."

Andrea stated, "If Palpatine is trying to keep Daniel Jackson from reading all those Jedi manuscripts, then there is something more horrific."


	17. Chapter 17: Time is not Linear

**Chapter 17: Time is not Linear**

One day Brandon was meditating. Isis came up to him. When Brandon felt her presence, he realized her visit was not a social one. After a few moments, Brandon opened his eyes. He smiled, "What I can I do for you Goddess?"

"You appeared troubled since our first conversation. I think we need to talk about that before you are allowed to continue with your mission here."

Brandon sighed, "It is hard for me to watch someone get injured and not be able to do anything about it. I understand that I cannot interfere, but I cannot help in feeling as I do."

Isis quietly sat down in front of Brandon. "I know that Daniel is a friend of yours. It is not wrong to feel as you do. When you were sent here, you did not realize the full responsibility of what you were sent to do. Just the same Brandon, I think you are the only one that can fulfill it. This is an important moment." Isis was quiet for at short time. She asked, "Do you know why this is important to you?"

Brandon shook his head for his answer.

"This is a point in time that you must face your fears in life. You must learn that not all situations are under your control. Even with your great power, you cannot always be there for everyone. I do not always save the day. It bothers me that things turn out bad, but I have lived with it. You need to do the same."

Brandon asked, "If Rick is right, how can I know if this is supposed to happen? I could be putting things to right as I did with Sam."

"This time it is not so. I take it you have been meditating on just that. Have you found anything that says that this is not as it should be?"

Tears started down Brandon's face. He had been meditating for hours to find something that shows that Daniel's parents were not supposed to die by the accident that he knew happened. After drying off his face, Brandon asked, "What I am here for if there is nothing I can do?"

Isis smiled, "There is a lot that you can do. For one, you might be the only one to keep Daniel himself from being killed. You know he will live on. With your powers, you can know if any dangers will happen to him. I can do that too, but there is a lot for me to do."

To change the subject, Brandon asked, "How do you know so much about me and all the Jedi Knights?"

"From some time now, I have been watching closely over the Jacksons, especially Daniel. There was something very interesting about him. I took it upon myself to learn about his life. I ended up learning a lot more, you and the Jedi Knights for one."

Brandon was surprised, "Me? Before Sam found me in the alternate time line, there was nothing all that special about me. I was barely able to get a job."

Isis smiled, "Have you ever wondered why you are the only one that had not been attacked by Palpatine as the others has been?"

Brandon was stunned. "You are right. Yes my parents' house was destroyed in the other time line, but nothing happened to us before Sam found me."

"As you recall, destroying the house was not for you and your family. It was to get to Sam, and it did. You were spared because the Force cannot be destroyed. You three are the Force, but it was you that came first. Palpatine or anyone else could not get you to be the new host of the Dark-side because the light was in you. If you did not go to Sam when she was a teenager, she nor Jack could be the Force as they are now."

Brandon was very confused. He replied, "I do not understand. Oriana told Sam she was the Force. I was with Sam when we went to the ancient past of the Jedi Knights. Everything was explained. I was the one that was trained first."

"You still are thinking in linear time." Isis thought for a moment and continued, "Okay, let's look at time as linear. In this time line, who trained who first? Do not think of the alternate time line, or you will not think linear."

Brandon was forced to answer, "I trained Sam first."

"To train a Jedi Knight, one must be a Master, yes?"

"That is right."

"Who trained you then?"

"Without going to the alternate time line, I cannot answer that question."

Isis was quiet for a time. Finally she asked, "What time line came first? The one you were trained in as a Jedi or the one that you trained Sam as a Jedi? Think about it before you answer."

Brandon did. Each and every time he went back to the same conclusion. He finally answered, "Neither one. If I trained Sam first, it could not be first due to I had no one to train me as a Jedi Knight. In the other time line, Sam did have Corran Horn train her, but it could not be due to I trained Sam when she was a teenager. This is so confusing."

Isis smile to allow Brandon to feel more comfortable. "It is very simple. Both time lines are parallel to each other. They are both the true and right time line for the both of you."

Brandon said confusingly, "How can I be the Force when I never heard of the Jedi Knights before?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Brandon shook his head to jar the complexity of this conversation out of his head. He stated, "If that is the case Sam and I are both the Force."

"All three of you are the Force."

Brandon was happy he was sitting down. He thought that he would fall down from all that Isis was telling him. "Let me get this straight. You said I was not attacked by Palpatine because I was the Force. Sam might have not been the Force if I did not train her. As far as I know, Palpatine or anyone of the Dark-side never attacked Jack. How can Palpatine not attack me make any different?"

"Draw a circle in the dirt." Brandon did as he was instructed. She continued, "Draw two horizontal parallel lines through that circle." After he did that she asked, "What do you see regarding time?"

Brandon studied it for a very long moment. Finally he got it. "Time is linear and can be crossed as if it is not." Brandon studied it again. "Come to think of it, my time line seems calmer than the other."

Isis smiled, "That is why you are the Force. Sam and Jack are no less of the Force, but you in a way hold a higher rank. Why do you think you are called Emperor Jedi Knight Brandon Bowers?"

"I am having that title over Earth not the Universe."

Isis looked at him funny. "Losing your memory already?" Brandon showed a confused look. She continued, "The Jedi Knights are from Earth. They were never part of that galaxy far, far, away. You are still thinking linear again my dear Jedi."

I think you will need another task on you. I will not send you back, to where you came from, until you learn that time is not linear."

Brandon smiled, "That might be a very long time. I would like to be with my daughter before she gets old."

While smiling, she shook her head.

Brandon asked in shock, "You mean you can send me back to the same time I left no matter how long I stay with you?"

"You still have not fully grasped this diagram." After Brandon looked at it once more, she continued, "Which time line do you think you are in now?"

Brandon was about to choose the first straight line. He then remembered he went back in time. "If I am not in the one I came from, nor the one I started out in, it has to be the circle."

"What direction is the circle going?" After a moment she asked again, "Where is the beginning and the end of it?" Brandon was about to point to a spot on the circle as a point of reference. She stopped him. "No! You cannot just start anywhere you want to if you are not certain that is the place."

"Where then?"

"That is the point I am making. You want to start at a beginning. With the full understanding of time, you cannot measure time just by linear measurements only. The circle is ongoing. As far as you know, you could have gone around it several times just while you have been meditating."

"I see things as it started when Sam and the others found me in Atlanta, Georgia. How can that be when I was the one that trained her?"

"You are making the beginning in Atlanta as you just did in wanting to point in a certain location on the circle. It is the lines that are manmade. Linear measurements were created by man on Earth. That is fine and dandy, but there is much, much more to time. How do you think all the ancient Jedi Knights traveled in time? Did they truly go back and forward?"

Brandon became very confused. He asked, "We have been told by many Jedi Knights that the ancient Jedi Knights traveled through time."

Isis smiled and asked, "How can they if time is only leaner?"

Brandon instinctively looked at the diagram. He knew that walking backwards was not the right answer. _"How can time not be changed while at the same time can be influenced? It does not make sense."_ He then remembered everyone had the memories of all the realities. _"Sam's past self said that Palpatine time melding cause the realities to splinter. Could it be that these ancient Jedi Knights have been traveling to different realities?"_

Brandon also remembered that Skyma stating she was murdered while being a prisoner. _"If the realities do merge for time to time, than that would be chaos. There has to be something more to it." _ Brandon thought and thought on it. Finally he got it. "Sam being kidnapped was an alternate reality."

Isis replied with a smile, "Yes. The Sam Carter that never got kidnapped was from another reality. Can you tell me which one?"

For some reason Brandon knew the answer as he always had known. Brandon answered in complete bewilderment, "My reality."

Isis quietly nodded.

"WOW! It was Jill Cantrell that got Sam in that alternate reality to send me to where I needed to go because I had to be there. It was not a mess up of any kind."

Isis stated in alarm, "It was a severe temporal influence that caused everything to nearly behave the same. That was why Sam was kidnapped in all the other realities. Sam was trained my Corran Horn in all of them, except this one. This is the true reality, the reality that you trained Sam." Isis was quiet for a moment. "Have you ever figured out why you were confused when you left Sam after you trained her?"

Brandon quietly shook his head. Isis did not say anything. She wanted him to think about it. She knew he had the answer in him.

At the school, Rick and Cindy were talking in his classroom. Cindy asked, "To be honest, I have no clue on how we can help the Jacksons. Brandon is right, there is so little to go on."

Rick smiled reassuringly, "I have not seen anything wrong going on with the Jacksons. If Claire and Melburn do get killed, then this is very serious."

Cindy frowned, "I have a hard time believing they will die. I feel for Brandon. He knows they will get killed, and at the same time he cannot do one thing about it."

Rick tried to smile to cheer Cindy up, but did not. I would be the same if something were to happen to you or Andrea. What is happening, or will happen, is so over our heads we cannot see daylight. I do not see how we can help Isis or Brandon."

"I know, but at the same time I feel we can do a great deal."

"What do you mean Cindy?"

"If Andrea saw the importance of showing us what she did the other day in her classroom, then it was meant for us to get involved. I understand that Brandon cannot keep the death of Claire and Melburn, but we can. To us it has not happen yet."

Rick asked with a confused look, "We have no special powers. What can we do?"

Cindy thought for a moment, "If someone is after them, keeping them out of that museum or that area would not change anything."

"I agree. That is why I asked my question."

"I think the right answer came from Andrea. She told us to watch over them. We can see any changes. Surely whoever is after them, they will show up."

Rick replied nervously, "We could get in hot water too. If this Palpatine is after this family, then he can destroy us to get to them."

"Do not get paranoid. If this attack will happen, then it has to be done in a very indirect way. Isis could have easily prevented all this by herself."

Rick stood up from his seat, "You think Brandon is here for another purpose."

Cindy sighed, "I really do not know, but it does seem that way. I have been wrong before."

Rick smiled, "I am having the same thoughts Cindy."

There was a knock on the door. The person opened the door. It was Daniel Jackson.

Cindy smiled, "Hi Daniel. How are you today?"

"Find I guess. I am here to see if you want to go to the ball game tomorrow night?"

"You bet I will be there. Remember I will pick you up at 7. The early we can get there, the better I can find a good parking place."

"Sure Cindy, no problem." Daniel quietly left.

Rick said quietly, "There is something bothering him."

Cindy frowned, "I know. I am wondering if Daniel has the ability to use the Force. What Brandon had told us the other day, an apprentice can feel what will happen. I can only see the death of Claire and Melburn in his eyes."

Rick replied sadly, "It seems that Isis got us to help out just in the nick of time.

* * *

To Sam and Nomi, it was as if Brandon just left. Nomi looked puzzled at Sam. "What happened? That was too quick for you to send him."

Sam smiled, "You are right. I did not send Brandon anywhere."

"Who did?"

Sam explained the summoning she got.

"Holy Hanna! That explains there is something powerful helping Daniel."

Daniel walked up to them. He heard the conversation. "It was not Isis that helped me. She has a great hand in it, but it was someone else that helped me."

Nomi asked, "Who then? Brandon would not dare to interfere."

"It was not him either. It was a young lady by the name of Cindy Lee. She took me out of foster care and raised me herself. It was not easy for her, but her love for me made all the difference."

Sam asked, "There had to be something stronger then her. Palpatine had been going after you still."

"Andrea did check on us from time to time."

Nomi asked, "Did you hear Sam, she is Isis."

"I knew that, but I dealt with Andrea mostly."

Nomi looked at Sam. Who was it?"

Sam answered, "Either Isis indirectly somehow protected Daniel, or Cindy Lee has some special powers. I do not feel her as Force sensitive."

Daniel replied, "The only thing I know is that she loved me more than anyone I have ever met. Sha're reminded me a lot of my adopted mother."

Sam smiled, "So you knew all about Brandon when we first met him?"

"Not really. I was eight, and after my parents died, I really did not care to remember anything or anyone."

Sam asked, "Are you saying that your life was not in any danger during your childhood?"

Daniel tried to remember. He finally said, "At the moment, I do not remember. It could be over the grief of them dying, but I should be remembering something."

Sam used her energy to examine Daniel. Sam realized that he had the memories in him, but somehow they were protected in a safe place in his mind. Sam walked closer to him. "Daniel, I need to open your mind. I need to access something from there."

Daniel closed his eyes. Sam nearly put her fingers on his head nearly like a Vulcan mind meld. Sam carefully went to that preserved memory location in Daniel's mind.

A voice came to Sam through the Force. _** "Your Majesty. I am Cindy Lee. Due to Emperor Jedi Brandon Bowers, I was able to learn enough of the Force so I can rightfully protect Daniel. Isis knew it had to be someone other than herself that needed to protect him. Brandon could not do so, but he could train me, and he did."**_

"_**With the love I had for Daniel, I adopted him as soon as I could. It was in the nick of time. The next week something from the sky was about to hit the orphanage. Thanks to Isis and Brandon, they saved everyone in it. The memories that are preserved and kept from Daniel were for his own protection. When you see fit, you can release those memories so Daniel can remember. Do not worry they will not hurt him in any way.**_

"_**These memories are of all the dealings with the Dark-side of the Force attacking him. My love for my son is also inside these memories. It will help him deal with the flood of all he had faced. Please take good care of him. My love will always be there for him."**_

Sam felt Cindy's soul in the Force. _**"You are welcome to be with him during this time once I release these memories."**_

"_**Your Highness, with your help in allowing me to be with him, I would want to open this Pandora box."**_

Sam moved her hand, and walked back a couple of steps. Moments later a bright white light came forth from Sam. Moments later an adult version of Cindy Lee materialized.

Daniel replied with a smile, "Mom!"

Cindy smiled, "Yes my love. It is me. I know this is confusing to you, but I was the one that had been protecting you all these years with the help of Brandon teaching me to use the Force."

Daniel replied, "I did not know you could do that."

"You do my son. I hid all those memories from you to protect you from Palpatine."

"Mom why was he after me."

Sam answered, "Daniel it was you that made the difference in being able to read the Jedi manuscripts. Palpatine was trying to kill you all along. Sorry, but your parents either somehow were protecting you, or Palpatine missed his target."

Cindy said, "Daniel the reason you were able to read the manuscripts was due to me. I have been with you all your life. I am sorry to say I could not be in two places. If that was the case, I would have saved Sha're from being taken from you."

Daniel walked to his mother, and gave her a loving hug. "I do not blame you. It was not your fault that she was taken."

Cindy showed tears running down her face. "It hurt you just the same. What I need to do will upset you, but it needs to be done."

Daniel smiled to give her mother comfort, "What is that?"

"To release all those memories that is rightfully yours." She gently put both hands on her son's head. She said, "I love you Daniel."

Suddenly the memories that were safely hidden came out. Daniel was overtaken for a moment of all those memories rushing to him. Daniel tried not to show tears, but they came out anyhow."

"Wow!...O my God!"

Cindy did all she could to comfort him. She continued saying, "I am here for you my son." They embraced each other with a loving hug.

"I love you too mom. I missed you so much."

As they were still hugging, Cindy used the Force to help her son deal with all of the memories flooding through him. Not all of them were bad, but they were bad enough. After a time, she whispered, "Hold on. It will be alright."

"I know mom, just a lot to sort out."

During this time, Sam called Janet to give her support.

When Janet arrived she said, "I am sure there is a lot to sort out my love, but we will be with you."

Cindy let him go to be with his wife. Janet and Daniel hugged. As they were hugging Janet started to cry from seeing him being distraught." She did not need to use the Force to know how he felt. She knew him far too well.

After they hugged, Janet looked at Cindy. Janet smiled, "Good to finally meet you. Daniel has told me a lot about you. I am sure he will tell me more from these new memories."

Cindy smiled back, "It is great to finally meet you too. I was there at your wedding. I was very happy for the both of you." The two of them hugged.

After they stopped hugging, Sam asked, "I know I am asking a very difficult question, but how is Brandon?"

Cindy answered, "There is a lot to answer in your question Your Highness. If I understand it right, Emperor Jedi Brandon has been with us for nearly a month now, while to you he just left."

Daniel replied, "With these memories, I remember that Brandon was very forthright in telling us about the Force and even showing us all that can be done with it. I have always known him to be timid about such things."

Sam smiled, "I had to get him to talk when we first met when I was a teenager. I take it Andrea/Isis had to do the same."

Cindy grinned from ear to ear, "I think we all did Your Majesty. I think it was when Isis taught him that time was not linear that helped the most."

Mara came up to them. She said, "It is about time he learned that. I thought he would never understand that time is more than a linear measurement."

Cindy said to Mara, "Since the time I saw how water rippled in a pond, I learned at an early age that there had to be more to time than going in one direction."

Mara smiled, "Indeed. That was only a 2-dimensional understanding. I think why Earth has so much of a hard time understanding it is the result of being on one planet from the beginning of their existence. They are now just learning the full meaning of space and how it relates to the whole of life itself, including time."

Cindy smile, "Due to Isis teaching him all that, he shortly came to realize I was able to use the Force in a small way."

Sam commented, "It is very interesting that Palpatine did not know about you able to use the Force. You must have some temporal shift that keeps you from being detected."

"That is exactly what Brandon said to me. I have no clue on why this is so."

Sam stated, "Now that all of you are taking care of Brandon, I do not think I will need to send him anything to him."

"No. From what I understand, he has been living with Andrea."

Sam looked at Daniel. "I do not mean to rush you, but as soon as you can. We need to talk. If what has happened to you in your past had any influence in what is going on now, then we will need to know about it."

"What I have understood from these memories so far, it does not appear what happened to me then has anything to what is going on now."

Mara replied, "That is why I am here. Oriana and Amanda are done talking to that machine. By now that Death Star is heading back to where it came from."

Cindy remembered something very important. "Your Majesty. That reality is the real one. It is where Brandon originated from."

"That is why I was not kidnapped in that reality."

"Yes Your Majesty. From what I heard from Isis, you all need to start interacting with that reality. Especially if you think you are ready to do so."

Sam asked with concerned, "What do you mean?"

"The reason why everyone has the memories of all the realities is because they were the only realities that were splintered. This reality is not the true one as you have though, but the source of where the division of all the other realities came from. Your Highness, it is important that you have everyone on Earth know this. That is why the ancient Jedi Knights will need to be."

Sam said in disbelief, "Isis thinks this reality is a place to kill us all by Palpatine?"

Cindy nodded.

Mara stated, "That is what this machine had told Amanda. That Death Star was set out to come to this reality and destroy everyone."

"We have a few Jedi Knights here."

"Sam you do not get it. The ancient Jedi Knights are the remaining sole survivors of the Ancient Jedi Knights. Palpatine cares less of the descendants. They do not carry anything important as these ancient Jedi Knights here do. It is very important that we go to that reality, and put these Jedi Knights in the city they came from."


	18. Chapter 18: Going Home

**Chapter 18: Going Home**

It was about a week after Cindy and Daniel reunited. She was helping him and Janet get their things packed. Janet asked him, "How are you feeling?"

Daniel finished packing the last of the box he was working on before answering, "Most of the memories are making sense to me now. To be honest, I think the ones that I am having issues with I just do not believe."

Cindy asked, "Anything I can help you deal with them?"

Daniel looked at her with deep sadness, "How you died for one."

Cindy walked closer to him. She cradled her son's face with both hands. "I am here now Daniel. I am not planning to go anywhere. I am alive as you are now."

Daniel had some tears going down his face. "I do not want you too either."

Daniel then picked up the box that he finished with, and put it on the cart. He quietly left with the cart."

A moment after Daniel left, Janet asked, "If I may Cindy, how did you die?"

When Cindy looked right at Janet, she sighed deeply. She answered, "It was Palpatine. My powers of the Force barely saved Daniel. I know it was my love that did the most in protecting him from the Dark-side of the Force. There was nothing I could do to protect myself. When I knew I was confronting Palpatine for the last time, the last thoughts were for my son."

Cindy then turned 180 degrees from Janet and continued, "Since I was absorbed in the Force, I could do more for my son than anytime I could otherwise." She turned around to face Janet again, "Trust me I was protecting him in every way I could. My only regret I could not save Sha're."

"As you have stated, you could not be everywhere. What little I have learned of Sha're, I have to state that she loved Daniel more than I ever could."

Cindy smiled, "You have been a wonderful wife to Daniel. From what I have seen, I say you love him more."

Janet smiled quietly.

* * *

Brandon and Andrea were in her classroom alone. Andrea replied, "I see you are getting use to living here in this time period. If I did not know you came from the early 21st Century, I would not have guessed."

"Being with you has helped me a great deal. I owe you a lot more than I could ever repay."

Andrea smiled, "I think helping Isis save everyone in that orphanage had shown a lot in that payback."

"I was happy we work together for others. I could have run fast enough to get everyone out in time, but it would be ever so close."

"How fast can you run Brandon?"

"No one could actually measure my speed exactly, but I know I can run faster than the speed of sound."

It was not long till Brandon shown he was getting home sick. After all, he had been away from his family and friends for about 2 years now."

Andrea asked, "Pennies for your thoughts?"

Brandon finally looked at her, and tried to smile. He said, "It might be dollars than pennies."

"I do not have to use any energy field to know that you are upset about something. You do not need to hold it inside. Talk it out."

"I am not as traumatic about Daniel's parents dying as in the beginning, but I just felt..."

"Do not punish yourself in how you feel Brandon. Life has a beginning and an end. They could not live forever."

Brandon swallowed hard, "No, but there death to me was pointless."

"How is that? How can a different way make it meaningful?"

Brandon thought for a moment. He finally answered, "Interesting question."

To change the subject, she went to a question Isis gave him that he has not really answered correctly. "Have you ever figured out why you were confused when you left Sam after you trained her?"

From how Sam and Bodo Bass were talking, I have always thought it was due to a mind block to protect me from Palpatine."

"That was after you arrived to the point Sam sent you. I was referring to before that moment."

Brandon nearly forgot about it. "That is right. How did you know that?"

Andrea smiled, "Isis told me."

Brandon smiled back. He replied, "Snitch."

They both laughed.

Brandon collected his memories of that day. He said, "I always known that I would be sent back. How much I was dreading that day. When it finally came, I felt that something inside me was about to be taken. The closer that time came, the more empty I felt."

Brandon shook his head as in disbelieve. He smiled, "Without talking too much about this to Sam, she always had a way to know the right information. It was like she could fully understand how I felt."

Andrea stated, "I did not ask how you felt, but why you were so confused."

Brandon thought about it. "To be honest, I rightfully do not know why I was confused. It was the first time I traveled to a different reality. At first I thought I traveled in time, but what Isis had told me, it was not."

"That is exactly why you felt confused. It was not your reality. You had always had a powerful gift to see the obvious. Since this was not your reality, you could not come to terms with it."

Brandon thought for a moment. "What I do not understand is how can Sam train me in that reality if I am right here? There should not be two of me in one reality, yes?"

Andrea smiled, "When did she train that Brandon Bowers? It was much earlier if you told me right." She was quiet for a time. She asked, "Do you remember it?"

Brandon was amazed that he did. "How?" Brandon was in deep thought. He continued, "Why can I still remember her training me in the other time line?"

"What does that have to do with it? You are thinking as if time is linear. It is much more than linear. All that you have experienced should have taught you the measurement of time far reaches a one path system."

Brandon remembered how the Royal Family of the Jedi Knights could travel different realities as if they had always lived there. "Are you saying I am part of this Royal Family?"

Andrea stated forthright, "No I am not. I am saying that you are the reason that they could travel as they had done. You have given everyone a magnificent power that has been with the Jedi Knights to this day."

* * *

In the 21st Century, Sam and Mara was doing their packing. Sam replied, "It is hard to believe that I found that reality, and thought it was where I belonged."

Mara smiled, "It is where you belong. What is truly confusing to you is that you found out that you were not meant to be kidnapped, put into slavery, and then tortured to your heart content."

Sam laughed, "Tell me about it. I could not ask for more that is for sure." Sam was quiet for a second or two. She continued, "At the same time, it did not happen to me. I remember all that had happen, and due to the strong feelings it still upsets me, but it did not happen to this me. Brandon trained me before the Stargate Program ever existed."

Mara walked closer to Sam. She caressed her arms. She said, "Girlfriend that is the complexity of time. I have not a clue how Palpatine splintered this reality, but I am happy that you came into my life. You are a damn good friend."

Sam asked, "What I do not know is how all our lives will be like once we start to live in the true reality? How will it affect that reality?"

"How did everyone react when you spent a number of years there? Did the world start to fall apart? Did everyone start to riot in the streets?"

Sam smiled and shook her head.

"How will moving to that reality make any difference? I am sure for the most part the remaining ancient Jedi Knights will live out their lives in the city a trillion years ago. They will let everything else continue to go in the direction it has been going. As for having two Sam O'Niells or two Brandon Bowers, I would believe you two will become one."

Sam recalled all that she and her counterpart shared. "It was like I was the symbiote in her, while at the same time I was that person as I am now. It was strange and wonderful at the same time."

Mara smiled, "Never know Sam that could be how it all got started."

Sam had a questionable look on her face. She asked, "What do you mean?"

Mara smiled again, "Have you forgotten already that the Tok'ra were the first Jedi Knights."

"O My! You are right. The Tok'ra there were not all that shocked over what I said in that reality about them being descendants of the Jedi Knights. WOW! If I knew what I know now, I would have gone out of my way to find more information."

"When we finish with all this packing and move there, you will get that chance."

Sam sighed

Mara got upset with her. "Sam, don't you dare think that! You will not cause havoc."

"It is not that at all. I personally did not come from that reality. I have no right to superimpose myself in that reality. Neither does anyone else. We all belong here Mara. Not there. That reality does not know the Dark-side of the Force as we do, nor should they."

For once Mara had to agree with her. Mara just remembered the reason why Sam went to that reality in the first place. She asked, "Do you still feel that reality is in the same danger as you felt the first time?"

Sam cleared her mind, and examined the situation as she did before. After a moment or two, Sam answered, "To my surprise, yes."

Mara smiled, "That is what Amanda said after her conversation with the machine. It told her that the ancient Jedi Knights are not out of harm's way. It said Palpatine cannot touch that reality. That is why it highly suggests that the ancient Jedi Knights move to that reality."

Sam asked, "I take it that the struggle with Palpatine is not over with?"

"It never will be. This is not the first time this has happened. The machine lost the last battle after the Clone Wars. That was why Palpatine reigned with Darth Vader with such power over the whole galaxy. Finally you and your counterpart of another reality defeated him, and kept him from ever using another as a host."

"Let's hope that will keep Palpatine at bay for a very long time."

Mara sighed, "I wished I can agree with you."

Sam shown horror on her face, "He can use another host after all?"

"Not in the same way, but he can use another. He will find away sooner or later to be able to interact with the physical world. As long as the remaining Ancient Jedi Knights are in the reality we are about to move to, they will be safe."

Sam stared blankly. She finally asked, "What would have happened if I did not get kidnapped?"

"Sam, look at me. After she did so, Mara continued, "It would be very possible that Sam Carter would have been the new host for the Dark-side of the Force."

"Could it have been possible he could have attacked all the Sam Carter to finally get a host if we did not destroy him?"

Mara sighed deeply, "I am afraid so Sam."

Sam looked hard at Mara, "I have to stay here. There cannot be one reality without Sam Carter O'Neill in them. I wonder if the reason why she was not kidnapped in that reality is why Palpatine could not touch that reality. Another reason if I am the Queen of the Jedi Knights, and only Sam that can be Queen, then I have to stay where I am."

Mara protested, "Sam! You are needed with these Ancient Jedi Knights, and you damn well know it!"

Sam continued talking as if Mara did not say anything, "I have been keeping him at bay from the beginning. I have to stay right here."

Oriana walk closer to where they were. She said, "Sam that why Palpatine has done so much damage."

Sam turned to look at her, "What do you mean mom?"

"You were not meant to be separated from that world. You were meant to be there. Why do you think you were called to that reality in the first place? The danger you felt in that reality was do to you were not in it. The Jedi Knights came from that reality. You came from that reality."

Sam asked her mother, "How can there be another one of me there?"

Oriana threw the question back at her with her own, "How can you train Brandon when it was him that trained you first?"

Sam was completely floored with that question.

* * *

Since Oriana wanted to spend time with her daughter, Amanda wanted to check on her dear friend, Teal'c. When she arrived, he smiled at her, "What can I do for you Princess?"

"To be honest my friend, I wanted your opinion on what you think about going to this reality."

"In all that I know, it is hard to realize that one reality is more important than the one we live in. Just the same I have accepted it. The important question you need to find the answer to is what do you think of it?"

Amanda gave out a small sigh, "I really do not know. In all that I have known of time and reality travel, I believe that this is the reality we need to go to, but...I just do not know."

Master Bratac asked, "Anything on your mind than our current task?"

She looked right at him, "I asked my Master if we are doing the right thing. She asked in return, 'What do you mean?' I answered, 'Are we putting the ancient Jedi Knights in a trap?'"

Master Bratac replied with a smile, "What do you think?"

"I think it is far too easy for this machine to tell me to send everyone to another reality. Yes, it turned that Death Star back to where it came from, but my trick knee tells me there is something more."

Teal'c was quiet. He remembered that everyone at Stargate Command did not believe the dangers that Sam faced before she was kidnapped. _"Could history be repeating itself?"_ Teal'c stared quietly to Master Bratac. He nodded back. Teal'c looked at Amanda once again and said, "I believe you. Let us check this out for you. If there is anything, we will let you know."

Amanda smiled in relief, "Thank you my friends."

Master Bratac stated, "Please let us be concerned about this. You will need your mind on other things."

"I will find you later and check on your process."

Master Bratac smiled, "Do not worry about that either, or you will be worrying about it constantly. Hopefully there is nothing wrong, but I have to admit, I do not like to be told to move to another location by anyone that was once the enemy of the Jedi Knights even if this is the true reality."

"Master Bratac, I do not believe it is the reality that we need to be going to right now."

Teal'c asked, "Where then?"

"I think we need to be going back to where it all started, where my daddy was trained by Sam."

Master Bratac immediately had great respect for her. "That is a great idea. I will discretely send a few Jaffa warriors that I can trust completely to check out that reality. If nothing is going on there, then that may be a good sign to go there. Please talk to your Master secretly on this. I have great respect for Oriana. If she thinks your idea is worth checking out, then she can send a few Jedi Knights to check that reality out."

Amanda smiled, "I was going to do that, but I wanted to talk to you two first."

They reassured her that she did the right thing, and to talk to her Master. She smiled and agreed to do it. After she left, Teal'c said, "I for one believe this is serious. We need to watch our backs."

"If this is similar in what the Dark-side did to everyone at the SGC before Sam was kidnapped, then this is more than serious. It could be the end of the Jedi Knights as we know it."

Teal'c stated seriously, "I know it is a repeat of the same thing. We all were treating Captain Samantha Carter like she was out of her mind. She would not fear over petty things. She gave us all the warning signs just as Princess Amanda Bowers just did."

Master Bratac sighed, "I Know. I felt that too. I want to find more on this before we act on it. I hope this not what we both believe, but if it is as bad, then we might be fighting a whole new war.

When Amanda arrived where she came from, she saw Sam, Her Master, and Ahsoka standing around talking. Amanda walked quietly closer to them. It was Sam that said to her, "How are you Amanda?" At first she did not reply. "We need to talk."

The three of them put their full attention towards her. Amanda told them all that she said to Master Bratac and Teal'c, and what they have said.

Oriana replied, "That is a very good idea my Padawan. To be honest, I was thinking the same thing after we had our talk."

"I wonder what my daddy and Isis have come up with. I feel that they have been talking about this."

Sam replied, "Janet and I were talking about Daniel's mother. What she had been telling her, I think your father and Isis has been talking a great deal about this reality. There is one thing that Isis constantly said to Brandon that it is the true reality."

Amanda asked, "Then why do I feel this way?"

Ahsoka said seriously, "Amanda, Isis is a very powerful Goddess, but she does not know all that we know about the Jedi Knights. It could be that we will end up in that reality, but right now we have an obstacle in our way. If we go to the reality Sam has been to, we could lose everything we have fought for."

Amanda thought for a moment before talking once again, "I would like to talk to Isis and daddy. If she believes that we need to go to that reality, I want to know what they both think of my ideas."

Sam smiled, "You can use the Force to communicate with your daddy anytime."

"Then I will." She walked away from them to her private quarters. When she got to her room, she started to meditate. It was not long until she made contact. _**Her daddy said, "I am very happy to talk with you. How are things?"**_

"_**Daddy, there is something that I am very concerned about. I feel that we should not go to that reality Sam was in recently. I feel it could be the end of the Jedi Knights if we do." She told him all about her conversation with the machine that is the Dark-side of the Force.**_

"_**If I remember Sam did felt something dangerous about that reality."**_

"_**She still feels that way daddy. Cindy Lee is with us here and she is Daniel's adopted mother."**_

"_**I know. Over a month ago Isis and I saved the rest in the orphanage. It was not too long ago I taught Cindy how to use the Force to protect Daniel. There is a lot more to Cindy than it appears."**_

"_**She has told us about that too. She also had told us that Isis believes we should be going to this reality. If I am right, I need to know what you both think about this."**_

_**Isis appeared. She smiled at Amanda, "Hello Your Highness. It is good to see you. I thought I should talk to you directly about your concerns."**_

_**Amanda smiled, "Hello Isis...Wow! You are more beautiful than I could ever imagine."**_

"_**Thank you. So are you young lady. I see your mannerisms are a lot like your daddy."**_

_**Amanda just smiled.**_

"_**Princess, I believe you are right. There is something going on that could put all the Jedi Knights in real danger. I thank you ever so much that you made contact with your daddy on this issue. We will be at your side soon. Your daddy helped me with Daniel, and it is right that I help all of you in return."**_

"_**I will be very grateful to meet you in person. This is a lot for me to deal with."**_

_**Isis smiled warmly, "Yes it is a lot for you, but I see you have done a great job so far."**_

_**Amanda's daddy said, "If I know Sam right, she has this under control."**_

"_**Daddy, Master Bratac and Teal'c had told me to keep this a secret."**_

"_**Do not be concerned about that baby. If there is someone watching all of you, then they have already known every move you all have made on this issue. It is odd that this machine talked about this Death Star was meant for all of you. It does not make sense."**_

_**Isis replied, "No it does not. If this Death Star could go to one reality, it could have set out to hit Earth in that reality first."**_

"_**Daughter, I also do not full believe that there was ever a struggle between the machine and Palpatine. I think he is just as in control of the Dark-side of the Force as before."**_

"_**Do you think I should not talk to it again?"**_

_**Isis answered, "Princess, I do not think you should. It was lucky that you were not all attacked then and there."**_

"_**When I was talking to it, I felt no anger or any negative feelings from it."**_

_**Brandon replied, "That proves your conversations were a scam. Love, a machine has no feelings, good or bad. By hiding Palpatine from you, kept you from feeling anything sinister behind all of this, but somehow you have felt something out of place. I am very proud of you."**_

_**Amanda smiled, "Thank you daddy." She looked at Isis, "If the reality that Sam recently visited is where we need to go, I will make sure one day we do that."**_

"_**Do not worry about that right now. Yes, I still believe that reality is the one that all the ancient Jedi Knights came from, but we cannot have the Dark-side destroying Earth and everyone on it, including the remaining Ancient Jedi Knights. I am too proud of you Princess. You did the right thing in talking to us both."**_


	19. Chapter 19: There is a more to Sam Cart

**Chapter 19: There is a more to Sam Carter O'Neill**

Amanda told everyone about her conversation with her daddy and Isis.

Oriana smiled, "The more active you are with us Jedi Knights the more I see how special you are my Padawan."

"Master, I do not think I have done half of all that I can do."

"Trust me Amanda. The moment I started training you, I knew you could do a great deal more than you could ever know." Oriana quietly looked at her daughter. She continued, "There is a lot more to Sam than she realizes."

Amanda turned around to look at Sam and said, "Master, what do you mean?"

Sam answered, "I am the first, and the only true Sam Carter."

Amanda looked at her funny.

Sam smiled, "The other Sam Carters throughout the many different realities are a part of me. Think of it as they are my eyes and ears to the other realities."

Amanda replied with a smile, "I get it now."

"There is much more to it Princess." Amanda loved it when Sam called her that. It made her feel important. Sam continued, "Mother asked me the question in how could I trained Brandon if he trained me first? The answer is a lulu."

Amanda with her ever so perplex look and replied, "I bet."

"Mother also said I was supposed to be in the reality I visited not long ago. What really freaked me out, there is another me there."

"That is simple your Majesty. You left a prototype behind. It would make people believe that you never left."

Sam was amazed that she figured it out. At the same moment, she was not surprised. Sam smiled, "You constantly amaze me young lady. You figured it out all by yourself that I was royalty, and now you understood what had happened."

Amanda smiled big time, "It was not all that hard. What else could it be?"

Oriana asked her Padawan, "What else do you see. There is a whole lot more to this then simply leaving a prototype behind."

Amanda looked at her Master and back at Sam. She thought it over. After a long moment it clicked. She replied, "Sam was the one to create all the realities. It was to confuse Palpatine where she was located. All this time we thought he did it. In fact it fooled everyone in thinking he splintered the realities. If he only got a copy of Sam and made her a host, it would not work for him." Amanda looked at Sam for a moment. She asked her, "Was it you that was going to be turned into a host?"

Sam answered, "If your daddy did not train me as a Jedi Knight when I was a teenager, then yes."

Amanda asked, "Who was kidnapped?"

Sam smiled, "That was a copy of my true self, but a very important one. That was why she was the target than me before you. After he attacked her, I had to end his power over the physical world."

Amanda did an excited dance. She said, "That is why the Dark Force descendants are scatter in all the realities. Every reality he went to some of them went with him."

"Exactly. That is why things became quiet lately. He could not control all the mayhem in all the realities at the same time. I do not think I could control everything in all the many realities that exist. That was why I had myself copied. It was the only way to keep an eye open in all the realities, and control the situation if it arose."

Amanda asked, "Is all the Sam Carter O'Neills part of the Force?"

"In regards to their reality, yes. Not many know they are the Force, but they are as much as I am here."

Oriana said, "That was why Sam could very easily merge with the copy of herself in another reality. They are 100% identical, except for one thing. Do you know what that is, my Padawan?"

Amanda smiled, "Yes I do. She is the only one that is the Queen of the Jedi Knights." Amanda looked at Sam and asked, "You are the one that was the first Queen of Naboo?"

Sam could not get over how Amanda could figure it all out. She said, "Yes I was, and still am. Until it is safe to go back to the original reality, I will be staying there. Once again, I will have to leave the city of the Jedi Knights till Palpatine can be completely defeated."

Amanda frowned, "Since the machine can never be destroyed, you will be there forever."

Oriana reassured her, "Because neither he nor the Dark-side can ever be destroyed does not mean he cannot be defeated." Amanda gave her Master that very confused look. Oriana continued, "If we defeat his armies and make sure he cannot create another, then it would be millions of years before he can implement another plan to eliminate the Jedi Knights."

"Master that is a humungous achievement. Can we do that without eliminating our own forces?"

Sam walked closer to her. She knelt down to be to look at her on Amanda's level. She said, "I will tell you the truth, it will not be easy. I believe we can in a much shorter time than we can imagine."

All the sudden a bright light appeared several feet in front of them. When Amanda saw two figures materialized she shouted out in complete joy, "DADDY!" She ran towards him. They hugged dearly. Amanda said, "I missed you so much."

"I have too Amanda. I am so happy to be with you again. Even though it had been a short time for you all here, for me it was a number of years."

After a long hug, Amanda turned towards the other person. "You must be Andrea Thomas?"

Andrea smiled, "Yes I am. It is good to meet you in person Princess Amanda Bowers."

Amanda curtsied, and stated, "I thank you for taking care of my daddy while he was with you."

"It was an honor to work with him, as myself and Isis."

Andrea looked around. When she was looking right at Sam she said, "Your Majesty. On behalf of Isis and myself, we will do all we can to help you get back to the reality where you should be."

Oriana stated with great emphasis, "YES SHE DOES!"

Sam protested, "If there is great danger for us to go to that reality, then..."

Andrea interrupted, "I did not state everyone. I said only you. You being there will make all the difference in how the rest of the ancient Jedi Knight will in time enter in that reality. It might take years, but I am sure they will be patient and wait for the right time."

Oriana state lovingly, "My dearest daughter. Before I came to you a moment ago, I talked with the remaining ancient Jedi Knights. They all want you there. If you want to give us all the support you can, then this will be the only way to do it."

Sam was quiet for a long moment. She finally said, "I will think this over."

Brandon replied, "No Sam. You had a number of years to think about this, and you have thought about this very thing so many times. We have talked about this privately as well. It is time to wait, and there is a time to act. While I started training you to be a Jedi Knight, you never back down from a challenge. It was you that talked to General West to get the Stargate on the surface to allow the Stargate to be a public transportation system throughout this galaxy and beyond."

Sam smiled, "Yes I did Master. With the recent events, I have forgotten that part of me."

"It is time to regain that same person I have always known."

Sam quietly grabbed her Holocron hand held communication device off of her belt. A few moments after pressing a few buttons, an image of her friend and personal servant appeared." Kim smiled, "What can I do for you Your Majesty?"

"I am not going to Naboo after all. You and your daughter are welcome to stay there. I am heading to Earth in the reality I am suppose to be at."

Kim protested, "You know I will be at your side no matter what, so none of that stuff Your Majesty."

Sam smiled, "I know Elizabeth was born on Naboo. I have no right to ask you to keep her off her home world. I also have seen how you two love being there. What I will be facing could be far too dangerous for you two."

Kim just looked at her with complete annoyance, "Like all that has happen recently was a bed of roses. I do not care what you say or think. Elizabeth and I will be going with you, so wait up for us. Kim Maxwell moved out of range for a moment. She came back with a small desk calendar. After flipping through it, she said, "Sam we should be at your side in three days. Don't you dare leave without us!"

Sam smiled, "I will not my dear friend, thank you."

Kim smiled back, "I am evermore than a servant to you. I love you far too much to be a mere anything to you."

Still smiling, Sam said, "Yes you are. I will talk with you when you both get here." Sam turned off her communication device, and put it on her belt.

Oriana gave Sam that look. Sam did not respond. Oriana stated, "What in the hell was those lies you gave Kim?"

"Mother, they were not lies. Elizabeth was born there, and she has the right to live there. It is a strong chance that the war can enter in that reality. I do not think that Death Star is the threat."

Amanda asked, "What do you think is the threat?"

Sam turned to face her, "If I still feel the same danger in that reality, then there is a lot more going on than just this Death Star. That is why I wanted to be on Naboo. I can watch both fronts: here in this reality, and that reality."

Oriana replied, "No Sam. That will not work. Only by being where you were meant to be can you truly defend what you have been doing from the beginning. Once you start to grow roots in that reality, you will start to see what we have told you."

Sam sighed, "If things were ideal, I would believe all of you right now, but they are not. She was not kidnapped in that reality, Jack was not shot in the chest, and the illusive threat is still there. It cannot be due to me not being there, or she would have been kidnapped and gone through all sort of horrors. I am happy that Kim and her daughter are going with me, but they could be in great danger."

Brandon calmly said, "Sam you are right to be concerned, but remember that time you over reacted when I was training you?"

Sam did not reply at first. Finally she asked, "Master, how can this not be the same?"

"If you allow this situation to consume you, either on Naboo, here, or anywhere, then any of us can get hurt or killed by the hands of the Dark-side of the Force. What I taught you then was that you had to live in the here and now. Let tomorrow worry about itself."

Sam gave a weak smile, "I hope you are right."

"I am Sam. I am right." Brandon smiled, "I know you have a great deal on you now. Amanda has a great deal on her. We all have a great deal on us, but we have to put ourselves where we belong spite our emotions. My Padawan, your place as Queen of the Jedi Knights is where you were meant to be. It was your counterpart that stated you are the Queen and not her." Brandon paused for a moment then continued, "If you still are not convinced, then go to her, and get her opinion."

* * *

During the days she was waiting for Kim and her daughter, Sam had a lot of time to think on what was said to her. She still thought it was not time for her to be there. There were simply too many unknowns. Just the same she promised her Master that she would at least talk to her counterpart, and she did not want the wrath of Kim on her as well.

All the sudden the Stargate was starting to dial to them. Shortly after the ninth chevron was dialed, they stepped through.

Kim smiled, "It is ever so good to see you again Your Majesty."

"I was about to say the same thing to you." She looked at Elizabeth. "How are you doing young lady?"

Elizabeth smiled, "I am happy to be with you. I would not want to be anywhere else."

"I hope to be able to allow you to go to your home world..."

Elizabeth interrupted, "Your Majesty our home is with you. I was born on Naboo, but you have given us so much joy in our lives. Either on Naboo, Earth, or anywhere, all I care about is that you are at our side."

Sam just looked at her, "The wonders of a mind of a child. For that young lady, you and your mother will be at my side."

Kim said, "I see you still think you should be on Naboo."

"Yes I do."

Kim huffed, "Why the hell for? You know that you are supposed to be in that reality. Why would you want to be anywhere else?"

Sam looked blankly into Kim's eyes and said, "I feel that it is not the right time to do it. There is much at stake."

Kim looked at her with a disappointed look, "If you think like that, there will never be a right time. All these years of dealing with the Dark-side, I have not known it to be a social picnic. Because it has not let up, you are not going to give up."

"It is not giving up Kim."

Kim stomped her foot down and said, "Tell me one very good reason that you should not go to this reality!" Sam could not give her one. Kim continued, "Then what in the hell are you doing? I see no bus stop."

Sam smiled, "Okay you two lets gather closely." In moments they vanished in thin air.

When they arrived, Elizabeth said, "Nothing looks different."

Her mother replied, "No it does not."

Sam stated, "It is the same Earth, but in a different reality. Most will be very similar to the both of you. The difference I have seen is the time things happened. Like I told you before, I trained this Brandon Bowers a number of years earlier."

After a moment in using the Force to find the location of her counterpart Sam replied with a grin, "Let me talk to myself as it were. It should not be long.

It did not take all that long for Sam to find her counterpart. What made her give out a big smile was what she saw her doing. In all the realities that she has known, this was the first time Sam Carter O'Neill was in charge of the SGC. Sam stood out of the way for about 20 minutes before her counterpart realized she was there.

The counterpart smiled at her, "Good to have you with us Your Majesty. We have done a great deal since you were with us last. Please let me show you around, and what we have done."

She gave the Queen of the Jedi Knights a tour of the place, and told her all the details of what had been going on.

Her Majesty replied, "With you in charge, I have never seen the SGC run with such perfection. Great work."

The counterpart smiled and asked, "Now, please let me know why you are here. I know it is not a simple social call."

"I need your opinion on something. I want you to be very honest with me." She quietly nodded. Her Majesty continued, "I found out that I was supposed to be in this reality because I came from here."

The counterpart replied, "I could have told you that the first moment you came to this reality."

With amazement, "HOW!"

"For one, I felt more complete when we were one. Second, I would not been able to be the commander of the SGC if it was not for you. Third, when you left, things spouted out beyond anything known to this reality or any other. Shall I go on?"

Her Majesty came to the point, "Regardless that I am supposed to be here or not, there are great dangers that could happen in this reality if I do stay here."

"You are not responsible for that Death Star. You were not responsible for keeping me from being kidnapped, nor Jack from not being shot in the chest. I too feel the same presence of something very horrible. If you did not enter me when you did, Earth would be in a worse shape than it is now. You have already done wonderful things here. If that does not convince you that you are needed back in this reality you came from, then nothing will." She paused, "Have any other excuses?"

"Trust me, they are not excuses."

"Bull Shit, Your Highness! Who do you think you are talking to? If anyone that knows you more than anyone, then it is me. I know that your Jack would not believe you, nor allow you to continue thinking this way. The same goes with me. I know how you think. I know you will think of others first, but this time you are not. If you were, then you would not be making excuses."

Her Majesty did not reply at first. Finally she said, "Do you realize the magnitude of this decision? I am impressed with what has been going on here, but they are not as ready as they can be."

The counterpart replied, "Then we should meld as one, so everyone can be ready when it is time to act. See how much more you are needed here? You have seen the result of what you have done here. Only you have the ability to make the difference. I have done all that I can do. We all need you. I need you, and I strongly believe you need me. We are not whole until we come together. I know that you felt the same way when you were in me Your Majesty, it is time for you to come home."

"I am, but I am still not sure that we..."

She interrupted, "Fearing the what ifs in life will not change things." Seeing that did not persuade Her Majesty, Sam asked, "Ever wondered why the Tok'ra had symbiotes to begin with?"

"I thought I somehow created them."

"That is only a small fraction of the whole story. From what I have learned from the Force, the ancient Jedi Knights became the Tok'ra because of us merging this day. The Jedi Knights are who they are now because of us becoming one person."

Her Majesty asked a silly question, but the right one, "Who is the symbiote?"

"The same as it was the first time you entered me...You are the symbiote."

Her Majesty finally realized the importance of having Jolinar in her each and every time she came in her. Her sister was teaching her the importance of what she was about to do.

What happened a trillion years ago and will happen this day. Sam also came to understand fully that time is not linear at all and how important time and all the realities have been for her, so she can fulfill her life, and rightfully be where she belongs. Sam did not enter her counterpart, but herself. That was why there was a human body of Sam Carter in this reality. The host was ready for a symbiote, the core of her true self.

The moment they were one, Sam Carter O'Neill became more than a Queen of the Jedi Knights, but the power house for which has made all the Jedi Knights who they are today. In time, they will become much stronger than ever before. When Brandon and Jack will merge into their waiting selves as Sam has done, the Force will become not only a bright beacon in the Universe, but the powerhouse for the Jedi Knights to use to finally defeat the Dark-side of the Force.

Palpatine had been in control all along of the machine that is the Dark-side of the Force. Now that Sam is whole, there is no way for him to win this war. That was why he attacked her. He was hoping the real Sam would not become the person she had always been. Sam could have easily been the new host of the Dark-side if it were not for the powerhouse that is Sam Carter O'Neill. It was what gave Captain Samantha Carter those foreboding feelings before she was kidnapped."

Spite all that she went through in being a slave, her own powerhouse gave her the strength to carry on. It allowed Grand Master Jedi Luke Skywalker to find her among everyone else on Coruscant. It allowed Sam herself to communicate with the man she loved from a galaxy far, far away with hardly any understanding of the Force. There was no way in hell for SG1 to find where she was without that first contact. Without anyone knowing, Sam Carter O'Neill had orchestrated a very complex system to be able to become whole once again.

Shortly after the blending, Brandon Bowers showed up. He quietly looked at her. He finally said, "Welcome back your Highness."

After she explained the whole thing to him, "I have to agree. You are meant to be here. The question I would like to know is what do I call you now?"

Sam smiled, "I guess anything you like Master."

Brandon was shocked, "What did you call me?"

Sam laughed. "That is right. You are the Master." After laughing again, she explained everything in complete detail

Brandon blurted out, "Wow! It seems that we do live interesting lives. I have to admit, calling you my Padawan will be hard."

Sam smiled, "It always was hard for you in any reality. To be frankly honest, it is hard for me not to call you my Padawan. Remember I told you that I trained you already, but a number of years from now?"

"Yes, I remember you telling me that. I take it that my other self will be merging or blending with me?"

Sam thought for a moment, "I am not sure if it will be here. You see Princess Amanda is his/your daughter."

Brandon looked like he was about to faint. He weakly said, "Say what?" Sam explained the best she could about the Brandon Bowers she knew is married and has a daughter that is the Princess of the Jedi Knights.

"That is going to be very strange for me."

Sam smiled to give him confidence, "You are strong. I do understand your confusion. Even though I am an astrophysics, all that I know about time went out the window."

"So time is not linear?"

Sam quietly shook her head.

"I guess it makes sense of all that has been going on, and why you are meant to be here in our reality."

"Yes it does. There are much more to come from all this. First we need to hit the Dark-side hard enough to keep it from ever trying to conquer the universe again."

"I take it that we are not going to see the last of that Death Star?"

Sam sighed, "To be honest, I have not a clue. We are going to have to find out, and it will take everyone in this reality and all the others to find the answers. It is not over yet."

* * *

Back in the other reality, Brandon, with the help of Isis, was starting to get everything ready for the final battle with the Dark-side of the Force. When they were alone, Isis asked Brandon, "How is your daughter holding out?"

Brandon stopped what he was doing, "She appears to be doing well, but there is a lot going on that it is even hard for me to handle at times. We are watching her very closely. So far she is doing good. It still bothers me that she could be doing too much. One day I got the time to talk to Oriana about my concerns with Amanda. She states I am just being a good father."

"That was not what I meant. I know she is handling duties as Princess very well. Sometimes one has to face hard times in life, even for a child like Amanda." Isis was quiet for few seconds and continued, "I guess I need to ask how you are holding out in what Amanda is doing?"

Brandon quietly sat down ledge near where they were working. Brandon was gathering his thoughts before he answered, "I wished she did not have to go through all this. She has a right to a child's life. This war is no place for her or any child."

Isis sat down beside him. She replied, "That is true, but so have so many here on Earth have done the same. From what I could gather, they have turned out alright. What I understood that Earth had to evacuate to other worlds for their own safety. I am sure they faced harder times in living in these strange worlds."

Brandon smiled, "In that time line, yes they did, but they also visited other worlds before the global evacuation. From what I understand they handled living in other worlds pretty good."

"If that is the case, should you give Amanda the same understandings?"

"Yes I should, but as she is my daughter, I just do not want her to get overwhelmed in her duties. I know that she is handling things very well, but..."

"There is no but here. You cannot be there for her every second of her life. There is a time that you have to allow her to stretch her legs in her life. Yes she is young, but she is very intelligent, and she is next in line to be the Queen of the Jedi Knights."

"I simply want her to be a child before she starts to grow up. It is amazing to me she is eight years old, and doing all that she has done."

Isis smiled, "She cares too much for you Brandon. She wants to be like you in just about every way, and I think she has succeeded in most of that already."

"I just hope she does not copy my bad habits."

"From the little I have known her; I say she has learned all the great qualities that maked you who you are today."

Brandon smiled, "Thanks." Brandon sighed, "She is far too young to get hurt on all that has been going on. I know she has done a lot more than I could ever have done for the Jedi Knights."

Isis calmly asked, "What has she decided? Does she want to continue with her duties as Princess, or step down until she is older?"

"It seems that she wants to continue, but I feel the sadness in her."

"Do you feel the sadness in you?"

"Of course I do. You know me by now. I am always there for the underdog. I also cannot simply walk away from all this. Now that I am the Force, I know I cannot."

Isis smiled, "That is what your daughter is doing. I do not know if she will carry the Force from within her when you are dead and gone, but I know she is taking up what has been given to her right now.


	20. Chapter 20: Where She Belongs

**Chapter 20: Where She Belongs**

It did not take long for Her Majesty to get the hang of what has been going on in the reality she belonged in. To her surprise, everyone realized it was her than the Sam that they have been dealing with before they blended as one. _"I wonder if I am so transparent, or do I give off something that allows people to know things?"_

C-3PO came up to her. He said, "Excuse me Your Highness, but there is an important message from Master Corran Horn." He handed her a pad device. What was written made her smile big time:

Welcome back Your Majesty. Once I heard the great news, I wanted to state my welcome to you. I know that in one of your many realities that you have been in, I trained you. I, of course, did not train you in this reality, but I want you to know, you are welcome to our family. Mirax and I have great love for you. There is nothing we would not do for you Sam. As you know, you will be facing difficult times as you continue to fight the Dark-side. Please come to us if you need comforting. May our love guide you to everlasting joy.

Master Corran Horn

After reading it, Sam replied to C-3PO, "Thank you for this. I think it will help me more than you could ever know my dear friend."

C-3PO was perplexed in what she called him. He said, "Thank you for calling me that, but I do not understand why?"

Sam smiled, "I have the memories of the one that was kidnapped, put into slavery and tortured. If it was not for the C-3PO in that reality, she would not have made it. For some reason she was able to talk to you a great deal. You were after all the first person that she talked to about what she faced."

C-3PO replied, "I am only a protocol droid. That C-3PO must have been something special to help her through all that."

Still smiling, "Yes he was, and he was no different. That was why I called you my dearest friend." Sam paused for a moment and said, "If you will allow me, I think it would be right for me to share with you what you meant to her."

"I agree."

Sam gently grabbed both hands of the droid, and closed her eyes to concentrate on her task. Seconds later, a faint but noticeable glow covered the droid. Moments later, he said, "O MY! What she went through was indeed quite horrible."

Sam said sadly, "Yes it was. What is sadder for me, I feel everything she went through just as strong."

C-3PO said in a worrying voice, "I see why you have shared this with me."

"I might not if it were not for Master Corran message. It was as if he knew everything she went through."

Just a few feet behind her, Corran said, "I did."

Sam quickly turned around to face him. She asked, "How?"

Corran smiled, "Your sister, Jolinar, came in that reality and brought me to this one a few days before you came to us."

"And you did not say anything?"

"I did tell you I thought I knew you, but no, it was not the time then for what I am going to say to you now."

Sam smiled with a little confusion in her voice, "No offense, but this is going to be hard for me in not to call you Master."

"Not at all Your Majesty. I did not train you. I trained her."

"That will not help much. Like I just told C-3PO, I feel as if I was her."

Sam walked to a nearby swing. She said, "O my goodness! This swing looks exactly like the same one..."

Corran interrupted, "The one your counterpart went to after her bad dream of what seemed to her that everyone at the SGC was running away from her."

Sam felt those memories very strongly. She quietly nodded, "How can everything be so connected?"

Corran answered her question by asking another, "Which swing came first?"

Sam was very much confused with his question, and showed it. "What do you mean?"

Corran smiled, "You know now that you are meant to be here in this reality."

Sam thought for a moment. She blurted out, "O MY GOD! I remember this swing from my childhood."

"Exactly. Since you have your counterpart's memories, you will recall that she sat on that same swing a great deal."

Sam nodded, "Yes I do. I do not know how, but I can feel strongly that swing gave her so much comfort. I also remember sitting on this swing many times for that same comfort when I was young."

"The reason that you have these strong feelings of your counterpart is due to, in a way, you were her. From what your sister has told me, that is why you cannot just call Brandon Master due to she trained Brandon. It does not matter who trained who first. What matters is that you have the memories of training Brandon to be a Jedi Knight."

"It is also why I will say 'I' than she. At times I feel that I am her as strongly as I know who I am right now. I was trained by Brandon when I was a teenager, but I cannot get over that I trained him."

Corran threw her own question back at her, "So how can everything be so connected?"

"Right now I have not a clue, but there has to be a very good reason. I also think a very deliberate one." Sam paused and continued, "Somehow I must have caused all this to happen?"

Corran nodded, "You also caused yourself and your sister to be born."

Sam looked shocked "What else has my sister been telling you Master?"

Corran smiled, "First of all, I am not your Master. Jolinar did not have to tell me what I just told you. I saw it in my Sam then, and I see it in you now. You were not born as everyone else has been. The how was even easier to understand. I know how powerful you are Your Majesty. Only you could have done this."

* * *

A few days after Isis and her father were talking, Amanda came up to him. She asked, "Daddy, I know you are very concerned for me. I am too at times, but please do not worry too much."

Brandon smiled, "You felt that in me?"

"I still do." She gave him a loving hug. While hugging, "I will be fine if you will not worry so much. Master Oriana and Master Ahsoka are watching after me. That should be enough." After they hugged, she looked directly at her daddy, "I can feel that Sam is concerned about you worrying for me. I think you need to be with your Master."

Brandon was about to say he was the Master over Sam. Amanda kept him from doing so by saying, "I know you trained her. Right now you are not thinking as if you trained her."

Her daddy sighed, "No I am not. I know and have accepted that she is my Padawan, but how I see it, she trained me first. I know that Isis has told me that I am the Master, but I just cannot shake this feeling."

Amanda smiled, "Then do not. It seems that this feeling is unshakable. I for one believe it is what you and Sam need to live by. I know all this is confusing. It is for me too. When I look into Sam's eyes, so many times, I see her as the Master. I also see you at her side, as it should be."

Brandon started to reminisce of the time he was with his Master as a Padawan learner. He remembered that they were meant to be one in the Force as Master and Apprentice. Now that they are the Force, they are that much more. _"I also remember the strong bond that Sam and Jack had then. It is like we three are one very strong trio. What does it have to do with Sam being the Master over me?"_ Brandon thought and thought over it."

Amanda could feel what he was thinking. She said after she cuddled close to him as an eight year old daughter should do. "She found you first out in Atlanta, Georgia. In fact it was her idea to go to that city in the first place and to the Marta transport. It was no coincidence that the driver dropped all of them off at the Five Point Station. The driver might not have realized it, but Sam and the others were meant to be there."

Amanda paused and continued, "It was Sam that found you first. It could have easily been one of the others. After all, Luke found Sam on Coruscant. No matter how one looks at it, Sam was meant to be your Master. In this reality, it was right for you to be the Master, but you and Sam are not from here." She turned around and looked right at her father and continued, "Daddy don't you see? Sam is where she belongs, and you need to be with her because. You belong there."

Brandon smiled at his daughter, "You are a very smart young lady. If I am meant to be in that reality, then the time she trained me has changed dramatically."

"No it has not daddy. Nothing has changed."

Brandon looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"Time is not linear. It never was. All this time you and Sam are looking at two realities at the same time. If you did that in the beginning, you would be just as confused as you are now."

All the sudden Brandon had foreboding ideas running through his mind. He asked, "I do not want to lose you or mommy."

"You will not lose us daddy."

"If I go to that reality and stay there, I will lose you both. I could not stand to leave you even for a short time less alone the rest of my life."

Amanda gave a warm smile to her daddy, "Just the same, you do not belong in this reality. That is why things are so confusing for you. Until you go back to where you belong, as Sam has done, things will only be more confusing."

"My dear daughter, I do not fully understand what you are saying."

Isis appeared out of nowhere, "You will not until you do go back. What I told you before is the truth, but not in the way you have thought it to be."

Brandon asked Isis, "How can I belong in that reality? I came from the one before I was sent to train Sam. Should I have turned left at Albakerky? What you two are saying to me is very confusing."

After Isis walked closer to them, she said, "You did not turn at any wrong turns. Remember when everything was clear when Bodo Bass and Sam helped you remember everything that had happened in this reality?"

Brandon nodded.

Isis smiled, "Now think of the time before that happened."

Brandon thought for a moment. He finally said, "I could remember things as if they always existed, but at the same time I knew I was not of this reality."

"Exactly! You are not a part of this reality."

Brandon asked confusingly, "What does all this have to do with the reality Sam is in now? I did not come from there."

Amanda replied, "Yes you did, but at a different part of time."

"How do you know this?"

Amanda smiled, "You gave this information to me."

"How could I have done that?" Brandon all the sudden realized it was his counterpart that did it. "_Sam must have told him all what had happened. He must be the Force. I was told I started the whole thing, but how can I not be the Master?"_ Suddenly something clicked, _"NO WAY! He is the symbiote that should be in me."_

As if Amanda could know what her daddy was thinking, she quietly nodded once he looked at her.

* * *

Sam replied, "Master there is someone that started this whole thing, and it was not me. It was Brandon."

"Yes and no. The Brandon you are referring to did not do anything."

Sam suddenly went wide eyed. She blurted out, "You are suggesting that it is the Brandon here that made the Jedi Knights what they are today?"

Corran smiled, "First of all, I am not suggesting. I know the facts. It is not just Brandon, but the both of you. Brandon did not help with the birth of you and your sister. It was not he that saved the lives of all the ancient Jedi Knights. It was not he that splintered the realities to confuse Palpatine." He saw that Sam was more confused than before, so he smiled to reassure her.

He continued after Sam composed herself, "All this is so confusing because it looks as if you both acted separately. That was how it was meant to look. If Palpatine realized what you both were doing, the purpose of splintering the realities would not have succeeded, and you or Brandon could have been the new host of the Dark-side."

"Shortly after I merged with this body of Sam Carter O'Neill, Brandon walked up to me. He did not show any signs of what you are saying." Corran did not reply. That spoke volumes to her. "NO WAY!"

Corran smiled, "Yes way. It was not until you blended with yourself that you came to realize the full potential of why you are meant to be here in this reality. It was always meant for you and Brandon to be together. The only problem is that you both are not together. When Brandon blends with his true self, things will be a lot clearer for the both of you."

"What do I need to do?"

"At the moment…nothing."

"How is my Brandon going to know what to do?"

Corran smiled quietly, and that was all she needed to know.

"Are you saying that this Brandon is the symbiote of the physical body of the Brandon I know?"

Corran nodded.

Sam asked confusingly, "How? Like I said, I met him not too long ago. He showed no sign of any of this."

Brandon said out of nowhere, "I do now, Master."

Sam very quickly got up and looked at him. Brandon just stood there saying nothing. To Sam he looked the same, but she felt in him something was very much different. After a moment or two she smiled, "Welcome home my dear Padawan."

Brandon smiled back, "It does feel great to be back and at your side once again." They both hugged each other ever so dearly for the longest. When they stopped, Brandon continued, "It seems that we will have to start all over in having a family."

"Yes we will. It is not as bad as I thought in missing them. I have come to realize that they were not part of my family."

"It took Amanda to get me to see that. Now I understand her fully of what she said to me. There is one thing I do not understand Master."

Sam smiled, "What is that my Padawan?"

"What do we do now?"

Corran answered, "No one knows that Emperor Jedi. Where would the challenge be if we knew what to do next? What I can say is all that has happened to you both is just a recall of what you are now. Think of it a shadow of your true selves. Now that you both are here, you should already be feeling these things, yes?"

Sam replied, "Yes we are my Master. What has amazed me is to see how I can be the commander of Stargate Command while no other Sam Carter was not even close to being one."

"I did say that all of what you both went through is a shadow. I have no clue on how to answer your question."

Brandon said, "It still perplexes me that things are operating in a different time here. Sam has started my training here much too early then she has done before."

Corran asked, "One day you both will find your answers. Right now, I do not have them."

Sam said, "I know that I am married to Jack O'Neill here in this reality. We need to get Brandon to meet Nomi Sunrider."

Brandon smiled, "There will be a time for that, Master."

Corran replied, "There is always time for love."

"I know that Master Corran. I do not want to do the wrong thing and not have her at all."

Sam smiled, "Do not worry about that. It did not take long before Jack and me to be married in this reality. How things are going in this reality is indeed different from we have known them to be. I would not be surprised to see Nomi go through our Stargate one day soon."

"Master, if that is to happen, it would be one big solar flare or some space anomaly. For anyone to come from 4,000 years in the past to be sent to our galaxy and our planet alive and well would not be a random element."

Sam replied, "Who said I am talking about a random element."

"Master, if you are thinking of transporting her through the Stargate, remember there were no Stargate in that galaxy of that era."

Sam smiled, "There is a Stargate there. I sent a good many of the ancient Jedi there a trillion years ago to that galaxy. All I have to do is give them a reason to dig it up and where to find it."

Brandon replied, "If Daniel could figure how to use the Stargate, I am sure that they can do so with their technology."

"It will not be their technology that will allow them to figure out the Stargate. It was not our technology that allowed us to figure how to run the Stargate here on Earth. The Stargate is more than what you know it to be." Sam paused, "Remember when I told you that I helped plant the Stargates through the universe?" Brandon nodded. Sam continued, "I created the Stargate system."

Brandon face nearly dropped, "What!"

"Yes that is right, but I could not have done so if it were not for you." Sam saw in Brandon's eyes that he did not get it. She asked him to stretch out with his feelings.

After a few minutes he got all the information he needed.

"I see why everyone has told me I was the one that started it all. In what I have just experienced, I actually did start everything."

Sam smiled, "We both did...in our own way. We had to separate in order to allow us to be here together as we should be. You will meet Nomi Sunrider, get married, and have a daughter by the name Amanda Bowers."

Years have passed since both Sam and Brandon finally reunited from a very, very long struggle with the Dark-side of the Force. Even though the fight rages on, the strength of Palpatine is diminishing ever so quickly. Spite that either the light or the dark side of the Force can never be destroyed, Sam, Brandon, and Jack are becoming that much stronger over Palpatine's powers.

The life that Sam and Brandon have now is as it should be. All that they have been through was totally from alternate realities. It was real enough, but it was not for them to stay in. Through the years, Earth and the rest of the universe have benefited from them in one way or the other.

As Sam has stated, "Nomi Sunrider and her Jedi team came through the Stargate to Earth in the 21st Century." As of February 8, 2010, Nomi and Brandon Bowers ended up with an eight year old daughter that was born on November 22. Amanda became the next heir to the thrown as Princess of the Jedi Knights.

In this reality there were no Dinotopia. Sam's mother died of natural causes and not from an auto accident. The land that once stood for the ancient city of the Jedi Knights was long gone due to the tectonic plates moved a great many times over. No evidence of any remains of this great city. Now it will be up to all the Jedi Knights on Earth to find the remaining descendant of the once proud people called Jedi Knights of Earth's ancient past.


End file.
